Love and War
by Rockinyoyo
Summary: There was only one thing standing between their happiness. A contract. a contract for her to marry a man that she didn't love. trials will be put before them. can they save each other and themselves? Sasuke Sakura AU
1. Give me Strength

**Here is another fanfic. I decided to screw the polling and just put this one out as I have it basically written. So this one is called Love and War. It is in a different time period. Think Medieval time period. **

_**Italics are of a memory**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

**Summary:Sakura Haruno is the only child of a great warlord. Her fathers enemies sons are both supposed to court her. One is cold and distant while the other is a little too friendly. When betrayal, murder, and a contract is signed what will happen to her. War soon breaks out because of choices made. What will happen and will Sakura get a fairytale or a disastrous ending. Rated T but may have a little M later on. Haven't decided.  
**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 1**

A young woman stood on the terrace overlooking the multi-colored gardens below her. Her long blue satin gown moved slightly in the breeze that had come up. The gown accentuated her petite form and the shapely curves that made up her body. Her pink hair danced lightly in the wind. Sighing she closed her eyes recollecting everything that had just transpired. Slowly her eyelids opened revealing emerald eyes that shone brightly. She was trying to regain her composure her mind still reeling from what her father, the king, had told her concerning her future.

_'Sakura, you are my only child and though it pains me to have to tell you it is time for you to fulfill some of your obligations as a daughter of a warlord and to your country. I have arranged a marriage for you." her father spoke. "An arranged marriage?" she cringed just speaking the words that would seal her fate. "To whom?" she asked quieter. Her eyes met her fathers. His seemed to be filled with regret and sorrow. "As you know we have no alliance with the Uchiha or Miashi Kingdoms." her eyes closed knowing what would come. "Both kingdoms have a prince a year older than yourself. At the last Great Council it was decided that you should marry one of the princes. I met personally with the other Lords and we have decided that a marriage between either country would be satisfying as well as advantageous. Once the marriage has taken place all three of us will sign a contract that the newly formed countries will be allies. Though complications could arise we hope that none will." her father looked at her defeated face. She knew she couldn't say no. When it came to the Kingdoms any treaty that signified an alliance was highly favored and usually there was no alternative route. Bowing her head she spoke "I agree." walking out of the room she heard her fathers voice thanking her._

That was how she found herself in the situation she now in. Sighing heavily she set her elbows upon the stone surface of the terrace.

For as long as she could remember there had been six great kingdoms consisting of the Uchiha, Miashi, Nara, Uzumaki, Hyuga, and of course the Haruno. The three strongest were the Uchiha, Miashi, and Haruno and were constantly at odds with another. They always seemed to always be in skirmishes with the other. Border disputes mostly. All three had been able to retain power over their kingdoms. Now it seemed that the three were trying to settle disputes that had lasted centuries. The catch a marriage. Her marriage. A marriage not for love but for a peace treaty. Though it seemed rather outrageous that the three actually talked. They usually couldn't stand to be in the others presence. Shikaku Nara, King of the Nara Kingdom, seemed to have a great influence upon all three. She was sure that he would have liked her to marry his own son Shikamaru but seeing he was already married to another. His wife was a Yamanako Ino from the Yamanaka family a wealthy prominent family within the Nara Kingdom. She was sure that she would have an arranged marriage but being a princess when all the other kingdoms had princes left little to chose from and especially since all the other kingdoms princes had wives already. Each Prince had married a girl from within their country except for the Uzumaki prince having married a princess out of the Hyuga Family. That left her and her father's enemies sons. The other countries had sons to carry on the family heir and lineage while the Haruno Kingdom had had a daughter.

Her parents, she knew had tried for another but it brought complications to her mother. They had nearly lost her in childbirth to the second child of the Haruno Kingdom. It was a boy but died days later due to complications. Her father had been devasted at the loss of his future heir. For days she had avoided her father knowing how the loss had affected him. She could at times see the pained look in his eyes. She knew that he didn't want her to have to court his enemies sons but in times of uncertainties it was best to go along with the Great Council. She knew that she would have to marry but marrying one of her father's enemies son made his rage and her lose all hope of being loved by a man. The thought horrified her.

Her father had informed her that the princes would be coming to her home to meet her. She had also gained the information that the Uchihas would probably arrive first. Border reports to her father that she had caught told her that they were waging small battles with the smaller kingdom of Sound. That was another fact she hated about being the daughter of a warlord and a soon-to-be wife of one also. War. She had always hated it. Every time she saw her father ride out of the gates she would always get an uneasy feeling that he might not come back. She always knew there was a great possibly that he might not come home from battle.

"Milady." a voice spoke from behind her. "Yes?" "The King has gotten word from Lord Fukagu Uchiha. He says that him and his son will be arriving within the week." "Thank you." she whispered. The maid took her leave. "This is how it begins. Them cominng to knock on our door." the wind blew her hair around her small face. "I wonder what he will be like?" turning from the gardens and the wind she made her way into the palace a look of pleading in her eyes but also that of determination. She would do this for her father and throw her dreams away. Before fully entering the palace a gust of wind came up picking up her hair and throwing it in different directions. 'Give me strength.'

* * *

**Ok so I decided to start putting up Love and War. Though since this one is basically written out I won't update for a few days. I want to try for one about every week. Unless I get a big response out of it. **

**Also the first few chapters are going to be rather short. I was looking at the writings and found that the first three chapters are not very long but once I get to four they are going to be longer. Really long. So bear with the shortness for a few chapters. **

**Thanks for reading this fanfic. **

**Please Review. Reviews help give me motivation for any story that I write.**

**Thanks**

**yoyo**


	2. The First Suitor

**Hello I am back with _Love and War. _I am glad that this fanfic got a good first response. Here is chapter 2 for you to read. **

**Thanks to the reviewers. I really appreciate your reviews. **

**Thanks to book-fanatic 14 and my anonymous reviewer. I enjoyed your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say I don't own Naruto. (But I read the manga and I am not happy but the anime is awesome right now!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sitting on the cushioned chair in front of her mirror she studied herself. Looking at her face all she could see was the smallness of it. Her eyes small and glowing, her lips thin. Overall her face was nothing extraordinary. Looking down at her hands that rested in her lap. She wore an ivory dress that nearly matched her porcelain skin. As far as she had remembered she had never had any color to her skin just the color of a china doll. Looking back up at herself she put her cherry blossom hair into a braid and a few loose strands made their way to frame her face. She couldn't find anything special about her looks. Rising out of the chair she went to stand in front of a full length mirror. She was petite. Her waist was small. Her frame was slender and narrow and her bone structure was delicate. Ever since she had been young everyone around her had always been careful. She felt as though they treated her like a doll that was fragile. Something that could break at anytime. Now she knew it was ture. Everything about her screamed breakable. Looking out her open window she heard voices. They were saying that the Uchiha Lord and Prince were close. Taking a deep breath she looked into the mirror once again at herself and then made her way towards the door to meet the arriving guests.

A boy sat upon a horse. He onyx eyes sent a glare to an older man. "Sasuke stop glaring at me." the older man commanded. The prince huffed. He shifted in his saddle and ran a hand through his raven tresses. They had been riding for days. He had silently cursed his father through out the entire trip about making marriage arrangements. Though he knew there was another suitor he was still unhappy. He didn't really want a wife. Actually he really didn't have an interest in women. Of course he had heard stories of the the Haruno princess. She was rumored to be a lovely woman. He also knew that most of the nations would want her to marry into their kingdoms. He hoped that she being eighteen the rumors wouldn't be lies. He saw the castle walls and knew they were close when he heard the shouts of men notifying the others of their arrival.

After several minutes the two nobleman followed by several guards entered the courtyard. They dismounted leaving their animals to the hands of the caretakers. Following his father up the steps Sasuke soon saw Lord Haruno awaiting them. When the two Uchihas stopped before the Lord the man greeted them. "Welcome Lord Fugaku Uchiha" nodding to the older one " and welcome Prince Sasuke Uchiha"he said nodding to the younger. The two Uchihas nodded in greeting as well. Lord Haruno turned from the two and led them through the double door entrance. They entered into a large foyer. Sasuke looked around at the inside of the castle. The castle had large ceilings, a stairway leading to the upper levels of the castle, and artwork mounted upon the walls. The stonework was amazing. The hallways were carpeted with rugs. They followed Lord Haruno into a parlor. Turning to them he began "Please sit. My daughter will be here shortly." the two man sat down glad for the cushioned seat rather than that of a saddle.

* * *

  
Lord Haruno exited the room. Minutes later a voice filled the corridor. "Father?" It was a sweet voice to the ears. "Sakura, there you are. The Uchihas have just arrived. Come and let me introduce you to them." Footsteps could be heard. A pair was heavier while the other one soft and almost silent. Lord Haruno re-entered the room and behind him was a woman. Sasuke and his father stood up, being courteous. The woman stood next to her father. Sasuke looked at her. She was beautiful. He was glad the rumors had been true. "Lord Uchiha, Prince Sasuke, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Sakura." she curtsied gracefully to the men. Though Sasuke did notice that she kept her eyes diverted from theirs. She knew her manners when in the presence of men. The four sat down. The Lords talked to each other while the younger prince nodded and listened to his father. Sakura sat still on the chair not wanting to move. After ten minutes she excused herself and left feeling the eyes of the three men on her.

"What do you think?" Lord Haruno asked. " I think it would be a fine match. She is very beautiful and would make a fine wife for any man." Lord Uchiha replied. Sasuke sat listening to the two men. "Sasuke, what do you think?" His father asked him. "She's a fine woman." he said before returning to silence. His father looked at him. "When will you be leaving?" Asked Lord Haruno changing the subject. Fugaku looked at the other Lord. "A few days." "Good. I will call servants to take you to your rooms." The Uchihas bowed their heads. Lord Haruno called for a few servants to lead the two to their rooms. The servants led them towards their rooms. They saw a maid exit out of a room. Sasuke looked at the room questioningly. "That is the princess's room." Sasuke eyed the servant but said nothing. The servant led Sasuke to a doorway. His father had already been taken to his room. The servant opened the door. Sasuke walked in and looked around the room. There was bed situated against the far wall, an adjoining bathroom to his right and a closet. "Your clothes have already been put away." the servant bowed and left leaving him standing alone. Sasuke went deeper into the room looking at the other pieces of furniture consisting of two chairs. He went to stand by the window which looked down at the veranda and the gardens below it. He turned his head towards the door when it opened. His father barged angrily into the room.

"Sasuke!" the man was furious. "Your behavior earlier was unacceptable. We need this alliance." the boy looked away from his father. "We don't need this alliance. We are already strong enough. You just want the alliance." "You still need a bride and she is the one. If you marry her you get her father's kingdom." the man took a deep breath. "Sasuke, you will marry her." "You forget she has another suitor." Ah, Akira Miashi." Fugaku stopped his rant and began to think. "You have to make her fall in love with you before she even sees Akira." Sasuke scoffed. "I can't make her do anything." their conversation continued until another knock was heard. "Enter." came Fugaku's voice. A servant entered and told them dinner was ready. "We will continue this later Sasuke."

* * *

  
The two nobleman made their way down to the dining hall being led by a servant. They entered the dining hall and immediately saw Lord Haruno at the head of the table. There was a lady sitting to his right and Sakura sat to his left. Fugaku took a seat at the other head with Sasuke taking a seat to the right of him only a few chairs away from Sakura. Sakura's pink hair had been let out of the braid and now cascaded down her back stopping about mid back. She had it clipped in the back and was still wearing the ivory dress from earlier. Their food arrived and they began to eat. There was conversation between the two Lords. For not liking the other they were getting along better than expected. There were also a few words passed between the two ladies. After the dinner ended. Lord Haruno politely excused himself saying he had important business to attend to. Soon Lady Haruno took her leave leaving Sakura alone with the two Uchiha men.

"Sakura?" the girl looked at the Uchiha patriarch. "Yes, Milord?" came a soft reply. "What do you think about the arrangement?" Both men saw her stiffen. "It would be a very advantageous for the kingdom into which I marry into." they saw she was uncomfortable about the topic seeing as women shouldn't be involved in such affairs. "What do you do around the castle?" Fugaku asked. "I usually paint in my studio." "You paint?" "Yes, Milord. I love to paint. It keeps me relaxed." "Recreation is always good. Well I too must leave. Princess. Sasuke." He nodded his head towards her and she followed suit. After the Uchiha Lord left the room Sakura began to get up and make her way out of the room. This got a reaction from Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" he asked or rather demanded. She looked at the haughty prince. "That doesn't concern you." she replied curtly. He stood up as if challenging her. "I believe it does." "I am not your wife or heaven forbid your mistress so I don't have to tell you anything." she walked out of the room leaving him there contemplating her response while looking at the door she had exited.

When Sakura was out of earshot of the prince she started to mutter to herself. "Pompous, arrogant, jerk of a prince. Who does he think he is? How dare he command me like that." she knew that words like that would get her in trouble but she didn't care. Her opinion of the young prince was already forming and it wasn't a good one. She made her way to her studio. Walking in she saw the half-finished painting sitting on the easel. It was a picture of a Sakura tree. Though portrayed old it still gave off beautiful blossoms. Sitting down she took up a paintbrush and began to sweep the brush across the canvas.

* * *

  
Sasuke walked down the hallway to his room. He had wondered where she had gone to. Shrugging it off he just wanted this visit to be over with as soon as possible. He didn't like being here trying to woo a woman. He was still furious at his father for making this stupid agreement. All his father wanted was more land under the Uchiha name and even though he didn't mind the idea he hated what came along with the land. A woman. Or more precise a princess that would become the wife of whoever married her.

He didn't really care for love. All he wanted a woman for was to pleasure him and to bear heirs. He needed a strong woman for that but also a woman of noble birth. His father had been adamant about him being married to a woman of noble ranking not just anyone. If he could have a woman that would pleasure him and bear him heirs he would be satisfied and maybe some new land to really seal the deal. He started to think about Sakura. She could be as a trophy. A woman to show off. Now it was getting interesting. He smirked formulating a plan in his head.

**

* * *

  
Ok, another chapter done. I hoped you liked it. Sorry if something was kind of weird. Sorry again for the shortness. Just bear with me for another chapter after this one. Then we start to get longer. **

**So just to tell you so that you have something to look forward to the next chapter will have lots of Sasuke Sakura moments. Though I am not saying if they are going to be romantic or not. Just wait. But next chapter will be mostly Sasuke Sakura and let me say it is going to be good. **

**OK I am going to apologize for any grammar mistakes. I read through it but I still always seem to miss somethings so gomen. **

**OK Now my favorite thing to say.........**

**REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! THANKS!!!!!! **

**Tell me how I am doing!!**

**yoyo**


	3. This Situation

**So I decided to be bad and put out another chapter only two days after the last one but hey I decided to. I wasn't going to put it out until Monday or Tuesday but hey why not today? **

**Thanks to the reviewers you are awesome!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

**Have fun reading the story. Enjoy!!!!**

**  


* * *

  
Chapter 3**

He couldn't recall the last time he had slept so well. Waking up that morning he seemed refreshed. He quickly bathed and dressed himself. He wore black pants with his black boots with an off-white shirt. It had a v-collared front letting part of his well toned chest be visible and he didn't bother to tuck the shirt in but let it hang over his long torso. He was a staggering six foot compared to the princess at only five, five. Leaving his room he made his way down towards the dining hall. He could recall the thinking he had done the night before. His eyes moved around the palace as if looking for something or someone.

Making his way into the dining hall he saw his father sitting at the table eating an assortment of fruits and meats. Taking a seat across from his father a servant immediately placed a plate of fruit and then another with bread and butter. He began to pick at the fruit, as he didn't care for fruit much. Minutes later a plate with a variety of meats was also placed near him. He slowly began to eat the food. "How was your night Sasuke?" his father asked not missing a beat. "Fine." came the short reply. "What do you plan on doing today?" "Hn." his father looked up at him their obsidian eyes clashing against the others. "Sasuke, we need this alliance. Try a little." "Hn." His father just sighed at his son's lack of interest. Sasuke just continued to eat looking at nothing in particular.

* * *

  
Sakura soon entered the hall wearing a indigo dress and her hair let down. When she saw the two men she immediately began to turn around and retreat. Fugaku noticed her however and stopped her flight. "Princess." She froze and looked toward the man who had spoken to her but never meeting his gaze. "Milord. Good morning." she said politely but sounded rehearsed. "Please, come have a seat." he motioned for her to sit. She hesitated before taking a seat where she had sat the previous night. "I do not wish to disturb you Milord." she said cautiously. "It is fine. You are not disturbing us." She nodded. A servant placed a bowl of fruit before her. She nodded to the servant before beginning to eat. She ate the fruit almost silently. "What are you planning to do today?" The Uchiha Lord asked her. She looked up near him. "Painting. I need to finish a painting." He nodded. "What kind of painting?" "An old Sakura tree. I love to paint them the most." "What others have you draw?" "You have seen my work around the palace." "The paintings around the palace have been done by you?" she nodded. He seemed almost incredulous. Sasuke looked half-interested. "I didn't know that Lord Haruno's daughter was a painter of such work." "Thank you Milord."

She had begun to like the Uchiha Lord. The Prince on the other hand was another story. Lost in thoughts about the two she barely heard the request of the Uchiha Lord. "I would have to ask that you paint something for Lady Uchiha. She has a taste for paintings." "Of course, I would be honored to one for her. Do you request anything?" "No. Just a landscape. She has always loved the land." "Of course Milord. It will be done by the time you leave. When do you depart?" "Three days. Is that enough time for you?" "Yes." she became silent again eating her fruit. Sasuke took a glance at her. She was looking down and if she did look up it wasn't at them. She had been raised as a true daughter of a Lord. Conservative. Respected those above her in rank. She was in essence a lady. Many ladies he had known had never acted like she did. Acting lowly in the presence of men though she would not tolerate disrespect towards her. He had seen her fiery streak, but other than the little outburst which she could have been severely punished if he had told anyone, she was a lady and a lady was always passive. He smirked.

She excused herself from the presence of the two men. He noticed she almost seemed to hurry from their presence. She knew her place. His father turned to him after she was out of earshot. "You should have said something." "Hn. There was nothing to say." "Sasuke, you need to marry her." "You always seem to forget about the other suitor and the choice is between her and her father. Not me." The older Uchiha smirked. "The choice is not hers." Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Its not her or her father's choice?" "No. Of course, Lord Haruno can state his opinion but the decision is up to the other Lords. We say what we think will be best but the other Kingdoms make the decision." "Then why the heck am I here?" "Because Lord Haruno and I can say that the better match will for her to marry you and not Akira. We have a say in the matter." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Lord Haruno was adamant about her not just being married off to one of you. The council was thinking of that but Lord Haruno can have quite a temper at times. If it was up to me she would have been married to you already but Lord Miashi had to open his mouth. He claimed that his son should have equal chance. Lord Haruno hadn't even thought of the Miashi Kingdom. Lord Miashi became indignant that his son hadn't been taken into consideration. He nearly wanted a fight. Lords Nara and Hyuga thought that it wouldn't be wise to start such a foolish feud. Thus the contract came to be and the two suitors named. Though they had to get Lord Haruno's consent which he was not willing to give. He finally did though not wanting a war. She would already be married to you probably if Lord Miashi hadn't of brought up his own son." Fugaku finished his long explanation. "Hn." was all Sasuke had to say. He sighed knowing his son's one word vocabulary would probably never change. "You will make her wife. Is that understood." Fugaku hissed to his son glaring at him. Sasuke had rarely seen him like this. "Alright." Sasuke got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

  
Sakura had made her way to her studio. After finishing the Sakura tree she removed the canvas from the easel and placed a new canvas on the easel. She looked out the window trying to come up with inspiration for the new painting. Turning back to the canvas she slowly lifted her brush and began to sweep it across the surface starting to paint. Only a few hours had passed when Sakura placed her brush to the side. Though she had been working for several hours she felt as if nothing had been done. "Hn. This is where you go." startled Sakura dropped her brush. Looking over her shoulder she saw her interrupter. None other than the Prince. "I am always here or out in the gardens reading." her gaze falling back to the painting. She slowly bent down and picked up her brush. Hearing the falls of his boots she knew he was entering deeper into the studio. "Is that the drawing you had to finish?" he motioned to the drawing near the windows in the sun's rays. She nodded her head and turned back to the painting before her.

She could feel him studying her. Feeling his eyes travel up and down her figure as if trying to figure something out. He noticed how she elegantly sat upon the stool. The indigo dress bringing out the greenness of her eyes and the pink color of her hair. How her hair was pinned up in a bun at the back of her head and how the same strands always seemed to frame her face. He studied the petite, lithe form she had. The tiny waist, the delicateness of all her features. The high cheekbones giving her face a slender look. The smallness of all of her facial features. He noticed everything physical about her. "Do you mind." the small quiet yet authoritative voice brought him back to his senses. "Hn?" "I can't concentrate with you studying me." she said slightly moving her body. "Hn." "Please leave." she quietly demanded. "Don't want to." he answered. She faced him this time looking him in the eyes. She knew if her father caught her she would have serious consequences for being so upfront with a nobleman. "Please leave. I hope you will respect my request." he looked at her studying her eyes. They never wavered. His narrowed slightly. Instead of complying he took a seat in a chair near a wall. It was half in the shadows and half in the light.

Turning from him she muttered curses to herself. "Hn?" "Nothing Prince." she nearly spat the word prince out. She tried to concentrate on the painting but her mind was wandering. Wandering to the man sitting in the chair looking at her. Studying her. Slowly standing she removed the canvas and placed it to the side and placed another in its stead. Lifting her brush she began to make bold decisive strokes. He saw her give him fleeting glances. He wondered what she was drawing. And then he wondered what he was doing in her studio. He usually would have been out training. But no here he was in her studio watching her intently as a predator does to its prey before striking. A maid soon came into the room with a pitcher of tea and two cups. The maid placed it on a nearby table and quickly poured two glasses. Sakura never waverd from her painting.

* * *

  
It was becoming late but he still stayed and watched her. Finally recognizing she was done when she set the brush down and brushed a few stray bangs away from her face. Her eyes held satisfaction in them. As if she had done something really right. He wanted to look at the painting she seemed to have such pride over.

She looked at the painting. Her mind asking why she had drawn such a picture. She had never really done still lifes. But here in front of her was one. The likeness between the painting and the real thing was astounding. It was there in front of her. A still life of Sasuke. Him sitting in the chair. Looking out the window. Half of his features shrouded in shadows while the other was covered with light. The background soft against his hard features. "Your mother's painting is done." she informed him. "May I see it?" "No." He looked at her intensely. "Why not?" "It is a surprise to both your mother and to you." she removed the canvas and placed it in a spot where he could not see the painting on the other side and placed the unfinished canvas back upon the easel and began to paint again. He moved to where his shadow was cast over her. "Milord, please stand aside. You are blocking the little light I have left." He smirked down at her though she could not see it.

"You don't like me do you?" her hand froze in the air. She looked up at him. "And what made you assume that?" "Answer the question, please." "No. I don't like you." "And why is that, Princess?" he was tempted to take a lock of hair that was escaping its place. "Would you like a blunt answer?" "Why not." "You are arrogant. You can be pompous in your actions. You are cold-hearted. You never speak or make conversation and if you do its to terrorize or make the partner feel uncomfortable. Does that answer your question?" He glared at her. "You might want to watch your tongue. Bluntness should not be so severe, Princess." he dragged the word princess out. "Are you threatening me? If you are you shouldn't. You are technically an enemy under a white flag. Besides you don't want to spoil it for your father who has more manners than you." His glare intensified and his face came closer to hers. "Don't push _me._" he hissed. "I can be ruthless." "Remove yourself. I won't be antagonized any further." She got up off the stool and walked towards the door. "Nobody is allowed in here besides me and my invited guests. You are not an invited guest. Remove yourself immediately." she walked out into the hallway. She left his sight and he felt like hitting something. He knew better. He knew he wasn't supposed to antagonize her. He had provoked her. How stupid could he have been. If his father ever found out he would get a lecture he didn't even want to think about getting. He stalked out of the room in a very foul mood.

* * *

  
Her body leaned against the balcony of the veranda, her eyes wandering over the gardens. "Do you like him?" it was the melodic voice of her mother. Turning around she saw her mother standing there deeply looking at her with her hands clasped in front of her. "No. He's to cold for me." she turned from her mother. "He's demanding and arrogant. I don't think I could ever love someone like him." she hung her head. "Why did father put me in this situation?" hearing her mother's steps come closer she soon felt her hands on her shoulders, slowly turning her around. "Your father didn't want to put you in this situation. From the beginning he had wanted you to wed the Uchiha Prince. When Lord Nara called for a council he went. When the arrangement came up Lord Miashi became indignant and asked about his own son. Lord Uchiah became furious. The year peace was nearly broken. The council appeased Lord Miashi by granting his son courtship. Your father was not happy and heavily gave his consent." Sakura didn't know what to think of this information, but it didn't end there. "Your father wanted to give a year to the suitors but the council argued saying it was too long a time period. Your father was given three months." her mother's voice began to tremble. Even though she knew the information it was if it was all coming to reality.

"The Lords will choose your husband. Not your father or Lord Miashi or Uchiha. They will voice their opinions but the council will decide." Sakura pulled away from her mother. "Does father want me to marry the Uchiha Prince?" Her mother's green eyes looked into her daughters. "He favors the Uchiha or the other. But he just wants you to be happy. Or as happy as you can be." Her mother kissed her forehead and then retreated into the castle. Sakura turned her body to face the gardens again. Tears pricked at her eyes. She knew her life would never be the same. She would marry out of duty and not love. Her head fell into her hands. She didn't notice the Uchiha looking down at her from a window above.

**

* * *

**

Ok, so sorry about the big long paragraphs. But I needed the background information in there somewhere and there was interaction between the two so that should make you happy. Sorry also if anything confused just email me or review to me so I can clear it up next chapter.

**Again sorry for the long paragraphs. So the next chapter is going to get interesting because the other suitor comes and visits but Sasuke leaves. Also the plot starts to thicken a little. Warning it will be long. Hey I told you it was going to get longer after the third chapter and this is the third chapter so give me some time to get it out. No later than friday though. So in the meantime read my other two stories. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review. Please. **

**Ja **

**yoyo**


	4. The Second Suitor

**Hello again friends. Here is the next chapter in the story. I am really glad that the story is getting a good response. When I was polling to write this story or another one this one didn't get a lot of votes but people sure like it so lets keep going.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I like them.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and probably never will.**

**Enjoy the chapter!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

All her mind could think about was what her mother had told her. For days she had sat in her studio just gazing at the picture in front of her. There was no longer inspiration. Though she had successfully tried to not be in the same room as the prince. Their last encounter was still on her mind. The thoughts of how her father could have wanted her to marry such a man was almost incomprehensible to her. What exactly did her father see in him. She would have to admit that he was rather good looking. That was practically the first thing she noticed about him. Most of the men she knew around the age of eighteen and nineteen still had childlike qualities to them yet he didn't. He didn't have the demeanor of someone just coming into themselves. He commanded attention with his presence. His height was staggering to her and the way he carried himself. He was a warrior anyone could tell. The way his body moved when he walked. The athleticism he had and the leanness. It was almost as if he was the definition of what a warrior was.

Shaking her head she knew she needed to get these thoughts out of her head. He had continually disrespected her. The way he had studied her the other day was nerve wracking. The way he looked at her. As if she was nothing more than a noble woman that should know her place and take it gracefully and she did but at times she knew she had a temper. She could remember many times getting chastised by her father for inappropriate behavior that she had exhibited towards others specifically males. Sighing she set down the brush she had been holding for a good five minutes. How could this man make her life so complicated?

The days soon passed and it came time for the Uchihas to leave. Lord Uchiha was already mounted on his steed. Lord Haruno watched as the other Lord talked to his men. Turning around when he heard foorsteps he saw the Prince walking towards him and surprisingly his daughter behind the Prince. The Prince walked in front of the Lord. Sakura made her way towards her father's sides. When she became still Sasuke bowed to the Lord and then to her. "Thank you for your hospitality." he calmy stated with little emotion. Lord haruno dipped his head towards the Prince. Sasuke looked at the daughter of the Lord before him. She wore a light yellow dress and her hair was back in a braid and took notice she was avoiding his gaze and he slightly smirked. Again he slightly bowed and then descended the stairs towards his own animal. Mounting the horse Lord Haruno noticed Lord Uchiha whisper something to the younger one. The boy just nodded and they set off at a walk making their way out of the courtyard.

The father/daughter pair watched the Lord and Prince ride out of the gates. Standing side by side they just watched until they were no longer seen. "Lord Miashi's son will be coming soon." Sakura closed her eyes and then looked at her father. "Yes, father." she turned and went inside not wanting to talk about the next prince that would want to claim her for their own. Her head hung low just thinking about the prospect of meeting another prince.

* * *

Five days later the Uchihas arrived back at the Uchiha Castle. They had wanted to return as soon as possible and had their horses pick up the pace about an hour after leaving the Haruno Castle. Sasuke was just glad that he wasn't going to be riding for a while. Though he had spent many days in a saddle he was still a little sore from riding so long. Looking up at the great doorway he could already see his mother awaiting them.

Lady Uchiha watched as her husband and son rode into th courtyard and gracefully dismount from their mount. Knowing they would be entering in a few minutes she went back inside her long raven hair flowing behind her as she made her way to a parlor. Seating herself she soon heard the doors reopening and the footsteps of the Uchiha men. Smiling when they entered the room she found her feet to give her son a hug which he returned.

"How was the stay at Lord Harunos." she began. "Lord Haruno was a courteous host as was his daughter." "What is she like. I have only stories of the girl." Fugaku looked at his son before starting. "A fine woman. Very mature for a young age. She is as beautiful as the rumors say. A fine artist as well. She even painted something for you." Mikoto's eyes grew wide. "She did?" "Yes, she is very skilled with the art. The drawings I saw were exquisite." Waving a hand to a servant the servant left and then came back with a case with the painting enclosed inside of it. The servant handed the case to her. She lightly tugged at the string fastening the top and slowly tilted the case to let the picture slip out. Placing the case down she began to unroll the painting. Her eyes grew when she saw the picture and then moved to that of her husband and son. "Have you seen this painting?" "No." Fugaku said and Sasuke shook his head. Her face took on an amused look and she slowly turned the picture to face the two men.

Looking at the picture Sasuke's face took on a look of shock. Fugakua's resembled his sons. They gazed at the picture. Sasuke immediately knew when she had drawn it. When he had been in the studio with her. It was what she was so furiously working on. The fact he couldn't get over was the likeness. It looked exactly like him. "She must be very talented indeed to draw such a drawing." Mikoto mused loving the expressions on the mens' faces. The older Uchiha nodded his head while the other looked almost baffled. She drew him so perfectly. Heck she had hardly looked at him and this is what she had done. Was there more to this girl than just a prize to be won.

In the drawing the details were exquisite. Precise. Everything in its place. The person drawn depicted clearly. His mood was clearly shown. The features correct down the precise expressions. Anyone could clearly see the person drawn but the small details held the onlooker captivated. The light and dark playing across the painting. The small shadows that had creeped into it. There was feeling in the drawing and not just the feelings on the man in the picture. Feelings of confusion, loyalty, pondering. What the girl had done was something that no one could explain. He grew frustrated looking at the painting and left the room. Who was this girl that could captivate someone so easily?

His parents watched him walk out of the room. Mikoto turned back to her husband setting down the painting down gently. "So how did the visit go?" making conversation again. "Good. Sasuke could have been a little more helpful though. Apparently Akira is already making his way to the Haruno lands." Fugaku frowned. "If only Lord Miashi hadn't of interrupted the plans. We wouldn't have to worry about future heirs of the kingdom." "Lord Miashi has always been like that. Do you know what kind of game he might be playing at?" "I don't, though I wish I did. He has always moved so craftily. I doubt Lord Haruno suspects anything as it is his daughter that is on the line." Fugaku sighed. "I feel sorry for the girl. I don't want to even think about what could happen to her if she marries into the Miashi Kingdom." "It would be a shame for such a girl." "If Sasuke was a little more interested then we might not have to worry as much." "Sasuke is Sasuke. He has never been that interested in woman. Though I agree with you we wouldn't have to worry as much." Mikoto looked through a window. "Her future is so uncertain."

* * *

The man stretched his back astride the horse. Him and his escorts were close to their destination. All he had though about the last few days were his father's instructions of getting the princess to fall in love with him and then once the contract was signed with his name on it then the 'plan' would be complete. Though he didn't know exactly all the details of the plan and frankly he really didn't care at the moment. Moving his gaze towards the horizon he saw the towers of the castle appear. Thank goodness he was almost there.

Sakura was walking through the gardens. She always loved walking through the gardens in the afternoon. The flowers always seemed more alive to her especially today. They were in full bloom and color was everywhere. Her thoughts strayed to the man that would soon be arriving to meet and court her. She wondered what he looked like and what he was like. If he was like Prince Sasuke she would go crazy even though the prince had constantly been on her mind. She really didn't want another rock roaming the castle insulting and disrespecting her. He was cold and never talked unless it suited him and when he did talk it was always commanding and rude. She sighed heavily recalling the prince, again. She sat down on a bench near a fountain wondering again what the next one would be like.

Lord Haruno was in his study when messengers arrived informing him of the Prince's arrival. Waving them off he continued to look at certain documents. He had re-read the documents several times and each time he did Lord Miashi seemed to haunt the presence of the documents. Setting the documents down and covering them up he made his way out of the room to greet the new guest. Passing a servant he insturcted him to inform Sakura of the guest's arrival. Lord Haruno continued to walk towards the main entrance.

Sakura sat silently on the bench still pondering over things when she heard a set of footsteps approach her. Turning she saw a servant making their way towards her. "Milady, a guest has arrived. Your father has requested your presence in the front parlor." the servant bowed and left. Sighing heavily she got up off the bench and made her way towards the parlor.

He had dismounted and was being led up the staircase in the courtyard. The doors were opened for him and he stepped inside the entryway. He soon saw a man walking towards him. The man was soon near enough to speak to him. "Welcome Prince Akira. It is good to see you have arrived." The prince bowed before the man. "Thank you for welcoming me, Lord Haruno. It is an honor to be here." "Such manners. You don't always have to be so formal young prince." The older man said. "Please follow me to the parlor. My daughter will meet us there." Akira nodded and followed the Lord. They entered the parlor and sat down.

* * *

Moments later a light rasp was heard on the door. Both men looked towards the door. Akira stood up when he saw the woman standing there. She was beautiful as she wore a baby blue dress with her hair clipped in the back and her orbs seemed to shine. "Princess." he bowed and she curtsied. "Hello Prince Akira." she formally addressed him. He laughed a warm laugh. "No need for formalities with me Princess. You may call me Akira." Sakura looked uneasy at the thought and looked at her father. She saw him nod to do as the prince requested. "Of course....Akira." slowly getting the words out. "Thank you Sakura. May I call you Sakura?" she nodded her consent. Turning to her father she asked him if she could leave. He agreed and she left the two men. Akira sat down. "She is a charming girl." Akira noted. "Thank you. She is very talented and will make a fine wife to any man." the conversation continued.

Sakura made her way back out to the gardens. Her mind kept replaying the moments with the other prince. He seemed kind. She pictured his face. His dark brown hair that was neatly cut but slightly hung down. His light brown eyes and the smile he had given her. He had actually smiled at her and showed more emotion to her in the first five minutes than Sasuke had done throughout his entire visit. If she was picking on first impressions Akira would certainly win. But she knew it wasn't just first impressions. They were helpful but how would he act in the days to come? She decided to make her way up towards her studio.

Entering her studio she saw the original painting that she was going to send to Lady Uchiha but instead had sent the portrait of Sasuke. She knew her choice was a bold one but something inside of her had pleaded with her to send the portrait. Sitting on the stool in front of the original painting she took up the brush and began to paint, something she had not been able to do in days. Losing track of time she painted until a maid came to tell that dinner was ready. Setting down the brush she stood and brushed the wrinkles from her dress and slowly walked out of the room.

Arriving at the dining hall she already saw her father, mother and Akira sitting there. She wanted to avoid her father's gaze as she knew he was probably upset that she was late to dinner, especially with a guest. "My apologies for being late." she said quickly sitting down. "May I ask where you were that caused you to be detained?" her father's voice sounded cold and she inwardly flinched. "Yes, I was in my studio finishing a painting." Her father scowled but her mother looked pleased. She had known that Sakura had had troubles painting ever since the painting of Sasuke. "That is unacceptable Sakura. Make sure it doesn't happen again." "Yes, father." Sakura bowed her head. Akira, who was sitting next to her noticed her downcast face but did not say anything. Dinner was silent until Sakura escused herself and left quickly being followed by the Haruno matron.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Lord Haruno apologized. "Nothing to worry about. You did what you thought was best. I do not condone your actions." The Lord looked at the prince wondering if he had based his son on what he knew of his father. Lord Haruno excused himself leaving Akira to be seated alone until he too left. He wandered around the castle until two female voices caught his attention.

"Your painting again?" "Yes, mother." "What brought this on? You haven't been able to draw since you drew the Prince." Akira gasped. 'So Sasuke was here before him and she drew him!' He continued to listen to the conversation. "Yes, I know but I wanted to finish the original painting I started for Lady uchiha. Today when I sat down it felt right again." "Does it have anything to do with out new guest?" "Mother!" the voice sounded appalled. "Well, ever since Prince Sasuke left you haven't been able to draw a thing and now Prince Akira comes and you can draw again." "I haven't known the Prince for that long so I can't make assumptions." he heard a sigh. "I am just so confused right now."

He heard movement from inside the room and pretended that he was walking by when Sakura opened the door and bumped into him. "Prince! Excuse me." Sakura bowed her head. "I didn't mean to run into you." Akira looked at the startled girl. "It is quite alright Sakura. May I ask where you are going?" The girl looked confused. "Of course. I am on my way to my studio." "May I accompany you then?" she looked at him. He was making an effort too behave properly. "You may." with that she led the way towards her studio with Akira right behind her.

* * *

Entering her studio with Akira right on her heels. He stopped after he soon entered the room. "You drew all of these?" "Yes." she replied sitting down on the stool. Picking up her brush she began to move it across the canvas thinking how Akira was so different than Sasuke. He had actually asked to come with her instead of barging in. He had respected her.

She heard his footsteps approach her. She felt him place his hands upon her shoulders. "It will be a beautiful drawing when finished." he murmured into her ear. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt his warm breath on her neck. Closing her eyes she began to revel in the feeling. 'This feels good but doesn't feel right.' her mind thought and almost instantly a image of Sasuke appeared in her mind causing her eyes to fly open. The hands that once rested on her shoulders were now on her waist. Putting the brush back against the canvas she again began to paint. All the while she felt him rest his forehead against her back between her shoulder blades and his arms encircled her waist. Her heart began to beat faster. 'what is he doing?' her mind was running wild. "Sakura." he whispered into her neck. She felt his lips move against her skin and soon one hand released its position on her waist to brush her hair away from her neck. Soon she felt a light kiss against her skin and then another and another. "A..akira?" "Yes he murmered against her skin before placing another kiss on her neck. "What are you doing?" her voice quivered and shook. "Kissing you." it sounded almost husky. Gathering her voice back. "please stop." it was a whispered plea. Feeling his kisses stop she breathed a little easier. She could feel his gaze bearing into her and soon she felt him remove his hand from her waist and she heard him leave the room. She let out a relieved sigh and too removed herself from the room. She walked back to her chamber in silence her mind spinning from the Prince's advancements on her.

Akira woke early the next morning and was standing on the veranda. Soon a messenger hawk appeared and flew towards him. Akira caught the bird and removed the message. It was from his father. Lifting his arm to the air the bird flew off. Returning into the castle he informed Lord Haruno that he needed to return back home as his father needed him for something urgent. Lord Haruno watched the young prince leave. Lord Haruno felt that something was not right and asked into the wind. "What are you planning Lord Miashi?"

* * *

**So I wanted to get this out earlier. But I am putting it out at midnight. I really love you guys. **

**So how was it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Akira is a little ew but just go with the story. I told you the chapters are going to get longer. This is the longest chapter I have written and I am really proud of myself. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Its late. **

**This chapter really starts to open the story up so be prepared for a really good next chapter, but it is going to be kind of sad. Forewarning. But really good. **

**So please review. I like getting reviews and they let me know the story is good. So please just a few reviews maybe 3 or 4. **

**Ja**

**yoyo**


	5. Unfortunate Events

**Oh my gosh I am really excited to put this chapter up. Some of you might kill me after reading it but don't! It is really good and I am really excited! This chapter does open the door to the other chapters. Meaning this is a very important chapter. And guess what? There is a Sasu/Saku moment or moments. It is good. **

**Disclaimer: not even going to be bother.**

**Enjoy the chapter!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A month had passes since Akira had left the Haruno castle. Sakura had practically locked herself up in her studio. The incident with Akira was not far from her mind. Her mind constantly weighed the differences between Sasuke and Akira. One was cold. The other warm. While one was distant the other was too close for personal comfort. The first barely spoke the second spoke to much it seemed. The beginner did something to her heart while the ender was always on her mind. She was confused. The feelings the two men brought up were complete opposites yet they both did something to her. They had marked her in a way she could not describe. But who did she love? She didn't know. Her mind didn't know but maybe her heart did. A maid entered the room informing her her father wished to speak with her. Obliging, she removed herself from the room to head to where her father was at.

She walked in wearing a brown velvet gown and noticed her father was studying some documents rather closely. She walked until she was near his desk and just stood there. "Yes, father. You called." she began quietly. "Ah, yes Sakura, I did." he put the documents aside and looked at her. His blue eyes searching her green ones. "I have received a message from Lord Nara. Another Great Council will be held in a week." she nodded and he continued. "We will be discussing...certain items of business." "Like what father?" He sighed. "We will be discussing the matter of your marriage with one of the two remaining princes." emerald eyes found the floor. "When do you leave?" her voice barely reaching a whisper. "Tomorrow." the word sounded as if it was sentencing her to her fate. "The council starts in one week." She couldn't say anything. Rather she couldn't get the words out. Turning she left the room with the little composure she had left. Her life would change once the Council convened.

She watched from a window as her father made his way towards a horse that would then take him to the council. Slowly her eyes closed not wanting to think about what would await her when he returned home with future husband in tow most likely. Could her life get any worse? The thing she feared most was that the man she would marry would never love her. This was a marriage for land, peace, and a woman to give heirs. Her body shuddered just thinking about it. She soon felt a hand upon her shoulder. "Relax. Everything will be fine." the soothing voice of her mother seemed to encourage her to relax. "How can I relax when nothing is fine?" "Trust in your father." the hand was removed and the presence left the girl standing next to the window alone. At that moment that was all the girl felt. Loneliness.

Sasuke saw his father leaving. He knew another council was about to be held. This council would address the marriage arrangement for the Haruno Princess. For the past month she had been plaguing his mind. In dreams she was there. In the day she was everywhere he went and everything he looked at. He knew that Akira had visited her and he was constantly wondering how she felt about the other prince. His thoughts were plagued by questions of how he treated her and how he looked at her. What were his feelings towards the girl? Letting out a low growl he became infuriated. He hated feeling so ....out of control of the situation. If the original plan had worked out without Lord Miashi interrupting he probably could already have an heir along the way, but now everything was resting upon a council that could easily swing towards the other prince. How he hated this.

* * *

Lord Haruno entered the chambers that held the council meetings. Several of the other Lords were already there. The gazes of Lords Nara, Uchiha, and Miashi were on him as he took a seat at the large table. When all Lords had arrived the meeting began. "Lord Haruno the issue concerning the marriage of your daughter has become of importance to this council." Lord Shikaku Nara began. "The contract has been looked over by both Lord Uchiha and Lord Miashi." he lifted a document off the table and proceeded to pass it Lord Haruno. "Before the council begins discussion on the husband you are needed to sign the contract making it binding to whoever the council chooses." an pen with ink already on the tip was passed to the Lord. Slowly taking it he signed the contract that would bind his daughter forever. He handed both the pen and document back to Lord Nara, who took it and looked over it. "Lord Haruno, the council would like you to step out of the chambers until a decision can be made." Lord Haruno began to protest but was silenced. "The council thought it best that you aren't in the room. Please Leave." Lord Haruno begrudgingly rose and exited the room.

Once Lord Haruno had exited the room and the doors were soundly shut did the Lords begin to talk. Lords Uchiha and Miashi often spoke trying to gain the favor of the smaller kingdoms. The larger kingdoms Miashi knew favored the Uchiha but there were more of the smaller kingdoms. If all the smaller kingdoms favored Prince Miashi the contract would be signed with the Miashi name and symbol. If not and the kingdoms went in favor of the Uchiha Prince then the Uchiha name and symbol would be placed upon the contract. Lord Nara watched the bickering Lords knowing already who he favored. Rubbing his temples he knew the decision wouldn't be easy and that they would be sitting for a rather long time. He sat back in the chair, almost slouching watching the other Lords.

Lord Haruno was furious. How dare he not get a say at all. They had removed him before he could even give his opinion on the matter. Looking out a window of the Nara's castle he saw the sun beginning to lower into the sky. He had promised Sakura that he would help her but now he felt so....helpless. He ran a hand through his auburn hair. 'How could this situation spiral out of control so quickly.?'he wondered. His name was already on the contract. It was sealing and binding now. And he couldn't help his daughter. His only child any more.

The council had still not made a decision by that evening. The Lords exited the chamber looking exhausted and frazzled. Lord Haruno watched the Lords exit trying to read their faces when they looked at him. He entered the chambers once all the Lords except Lords Uchiha and Nara. Lord Haruno walked in and saw the two men staring blankly at the table they say at. "Shikaku?" Lord Haruno's voice rang. The said man looked at his fellow Lord. "Naoko." Fugaku looked at the man that had come into the room. "Why am I not involved. It is my daughter!" Naoko shouted. Fugaku looked away from th two men. "Lord Miashi, he wanted it to be between the lords. He felt that you would be biased and would interfere with the others wishes." Shikaku said knowingly. "I have a right! I have a gosh dang right to share what I think about _my_ daughter's future." He was furious. "Nothing has been decided, Naoko. Calm down." Fugaku interjected. Naoko shot the Uchiha Lord a hateful glare. "Fugaku is right, Naoko. Calm down. Your antics could alter the decision for the smaller kingdoms." Naoko sighed and left the room.

Fugaku turned to Shikaku. "What are we going to do if the smaller kingdoms favor Akira?" "We must sign the contract. It is the only thing we can do. Though I don't trust Lord Miashi I respect him as a Lord but his antics lately have been troubling me. I heard that Akira had found an eligible wife but when Lord Miashi heard about the proposal of the Haruno daughter and your son he immediately cut Akira's relationship with the girl and had Akira focus on the daughter of another Lord." "Did Akira like the girl?" "I heard that he harbored no feelings for the girl. I have heard rumors that Akira can be quite indecent with woman. I don't trust him at all. But that is my opinion." Shikaku sighed. "Tomorrow will be another long day but, Fugaku you need to get support for your son. The larger kingdoms are with you but there are only three of us." "Of course, Shikaku." The two Lords left the room.

The council resumed the next day without the presence of Lord Haruno. Again the discussion and arguing began. Both Lord Uchiha and Lord Miashi talked about their sons and how the nations would profit with a marriage between the their Kingdom and the Harunos. Several of the lords were not convinced at either marriage proposal saying it was unfit. At midday they took a break. Each Lord leaving the room to try to regain some composure about the matter at hand. Who could have thought a marriage arrangement could be so diffucult. Lord Uchiha watched Lord Miashi throughout the entire conversation and discussion. When Lord Miashi left the chambers Lord Uchiha followed him at a distance only to discover him sending a messenger bird.

When the Lords again took their seats Lord Nara spoke. "This must be resolved. A prince must be chosen before the council convenes today. We have spent hours debating and arguing. A decision must be made." he slammed a fist onto the table to reaffirm what he said. The Lords looked at him and then at each other. Each gave their opinion and a decision would soon come to fruition.

* * *

Sasuke had done nothing but brood the past few days. He was snappier to his servants and at the moment everyone in the castle was trying to avoid him. Though the brooding was disappearing another feeling was creeping its way inside of him. Something foreboding. A month and a half since he had seen the Haruno Princess yet she still invaded his mind. The thoughts he had had of her being a wife for only pleasure and heirs had diminished and were seemingly no longer there. Now thoughts of her as a person had entered into his mind. They way she had stood up to him and retaliated against him. Those thoughts now plagued him. His instincts told him that the sense of forebode was because of her.

Over the years he had relied almost instinctively on his senses and feelings. They had been of great use to him in times of battle. Deciding to follow his instincts about the girl his mind could not get rid of he made his way towards the stables. He ordered a servant to ready his horse. Another servant passing by was also stopped and was ordered to get a few knights ready to go and meet him at the gates in a fifteen minutes. The servant rushed off. Going back inside the castle he made his way towards his own room. Walking inside he went and quickly grabbed his cloak and sheathed sword. Buckling it onto his waist he made his way back down to the main courtyard where the horse should be ready. Taking the last few steps towards the grand door he was stopped by his mother. "Son, where are you going." Sasuke turned to his mother. "Haruno castle." "Why?" she inquired raising an eyebrow. "Feeling." he chastely gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and left through the doors. Mikoto watched her son descend the stairs , quickly mount a prepared horse and take off through the gates followed by several knights. "Be safe." she murmured.

* * *

Lord Haruno had been called back to the council chambers, the decision finally being made. He could feel all eyes on him. His face was stone but his heart was racing. What was the decision? Who was the man that was chosen the marry his daughter. He prayed that Sasuke had been chosen. But what I he wasn't? The contract had already been signed. Sitting down in his chair he looked at Lord Nara. "The council has finally come to a decision after a long deliberation. Lord Haruno eyed Lord Uchiha and then Lord Miashi trying to read their facial expressions. There were none. Then turning his attention back to Lord Nara, he resumed speaking. "The council came to the decision that would be most beneficial for all the kingdoms. The council has so decided that your daughter shall marry Prince Akira Miashi." His face paled. His mind screamed no and he wanted nothing more to contest, but he didn't. "Lord Miashi has already signed the contract as well as Lord Uchiha. The treaty has been put into effect." Lord Haruno nodded. The other Lords went on to discuss other items of business but he hardly heard a word.

Before leaving the chambers he was stopped by Shikaku. "Naoko, I'm sorry." all he could do was nod and then left the chambers. He hadn't felt like dinner that night and made his way straight to his bed chambers. He was exhausted from the transpired events. Sitting down on the bed he put his head in his hands. How could it have turned out this way?

_Swoosh_

His head shot out of his hands and looked around the large room. What had he heard? Picking himself up off the bed he made his way into the center of the room. His eyes narrowed as he searched the room. Was something even there or was it his imagination? He turned around to head back to his bed when he felt a cool object against his throat. He froze. A hand covered his mouth. "So you make no noise when you die." His tried letting out a strangled cry before his vision went dark forever. 'Sakura'.

The assassin looked down at his victim. The assassin bent down over the body and rubbed their hands along the dead man's clothes and placed the weapon of death in the man's hands. Grinning sadistically the person went to the window looked back one last time at his prey and then jumped out into the darkness needing to prepare for the second part of the mission.

Sasuke pushed himself, his horse, and his knights hard. They hardly rested. Only to let the animals water at a stream for a few minutes before continuing their journey across the land. It was their third day traveling. It was normally a five to six day journey between the two castles but with the pace Sasuke had set they would be there in three. They would be there by nightfall. He thought his uneasiness might dissipate as he neared the castle but they only intensified.

A servant found Lord Haruno dead in his chambers in the early morning. The alarm was sounded in the castle. All Lords were questioned if they knew anything. Though it looked like Lord Haruno could have taken his own life. Many of the Lords were in an uproar that a murder had taken place on a neutral ground. Lord Uchiha and Lord Nara had a hard time of thinking that Lord Haruno would have taken his own life and both had an uneasy feeling. Both also thought of his wife and newly betrothed daughter. There was no male heir and the daughter was not yet married. What would happen? They didn't know their worst fears could possibly come true.

* * *

Sakura sat in her studio finishing a painting. It was beautiful river painting. Having green meadows surrounding the river and a huge oak tree near the river. The light was fading from the room as the sun was setting in the west. Putting down her brush she exited the room and was near her own room when the alarm was sounded. She was startled. The alarm was never sounded unless they were being attacked. Running to a nearby window that would show part of the front courtyard she looked out. There was fire and smoke coming from the stables. Hearing a thunderous crash she ran towards the top of the stairway. Halting she saw dozens of men storming into the castle. She immediately recognized that the soldiers were not her father's soldiers. Looking around she saw several of their own soldiers go forward to meet the enemy. The opposing commander shouted orders into the ranks. She vaguely heard the words of 'find her' and 'don't hurt her'. Hearing the words and taking in their meaning she fled from the top of the stairwell.

She knew she couldn't flee to her room. It would be one of the first places they would look. She also knew she couldn't go to her studio either. Tears began to form in her eyes. She stopped when she heard a shrill scream. It was her mother's scream. They had killed her. The tears began to run down her cheeks. There was no place to hide. They would find her eventually or she would die in the fire that was being set inside the castle.

He knew he was close but it wasn't close enough. He could small the smoke before he even saw the fire. He dug his heels harder into the side of his horse. He had to get there. He knew something was wrong.

When the castle came into view he reined his horse up hard, the horse sliding to an abrupt stop. He took in the view he was speechless. The stables and parts of the castle were on fire. He heard the clanging of metal against metal as swords and men were locked in battle. He knew all the Lords were at council, so whoever was doing this was acting on orders. All kingdoms had military power, though some were more powerful than others having the stronger and weaker kingdoms. Since Lord Haruno was away there was no one to take control of the military. At first his mind couldn't register why an army would be attacking because the Lord was not there. But one word made its way into his mind. Sakura.

Spurring his horse on harder they took off at a fast gallop. They rode until they were just outside the castle walls and the gate. All quickly dismounted leaving two knights to watch the animals they entered into the courtyard. Whenever they were attacked by a knight from the opposing forces they were quickly disposed of them. Entering into the burning castle he knew he needed to find Sakura. Running through the smoke to the upper levels of the castle he began to search when he heard a shout of pain.

She didn't know where to run. Thinking of places where she should hide she ran through the castle trying to escape the soldiers. Turning a corner she ran into something hard. The impact caused her to lose her balance and fall onto her backside. Looking up she saw a sight she didn't want to see. An enemy soldier glowering down at her. His intense gaze made her squirm. Trying to scramble up and flee she was soon flung around when her upper arm was caught by the soldier. She fell to her knees but his grip was still on her upper arm. He quickly jerked her up causing pain to shoot through her arm. She cried out. He laughed at her pain. When she was up on her feet she began to struggle against him. Tired of her squirming he struck her hard against the cheek. He released her and the force caused her to fall to the floor. She made no movement to get up. He went over to her and picked her body up off the floor. This was the girl they had come for. Turning to walk away he stopped when he came face to face with a tip of a sword.

Sasuke heard the cry of pain and quickened his pace. Running down several hallways he began to hear laughing from a man. Nearing the area where he heard the laughter he soon heard a thump as though someone had fallen to the floor. Slowing his pace he turned a corner to see a burly man picking up the form of a person. Seeing the petiteness of the form he knew it had to have been Sakura. Seeing the man begin to turn he raised his sword to meet the man.

"Drop the girl." his voice coldly commanded. The man smirked at him. "And what if I don't?" "You'll regret it." "That so. I don't think so." The man started to laugh angering Sasuke. Seemingly dropping the girl on the ground he unsheathed his sword and prepared for a fight. He instigated the fight by charging first. Sasuke parried to blows. Growing tired of the little charade he quickly finished the man off leaving him dead. Going over to Sakura's body he gently picked her up noticing the red mark on he face and the crack on her lip. Nodding to his knights they soon left the castle. Mounting their horses they took off not wanting to stay at the dying castle any longer.

He was angry. His knights had searched the castle but they had not found the person they had been sent here to get. He was furious. No one knew of the attack. They wouldn't have had time to get her out of the castle. The only opposition was the castle guards. He also knew she was here as a man had seen her atop the stairwell when he had entered the castle. Clenching his teeth and his jaw set in anger he strode away from the castle. The reason they had come was gone. He ordered the men to look around the castle perimeters to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

Sakura found herself rocking back and forth and pressed into a hard chest. As she began to awaken she slowly opened her eyes. Feeling that she was in someone's grasp she began to struggle trying to free herself from the vice-like grip on her. "Sakura. Stop moving." a voice commanded. She looked hesitantly up into the face of her captor. "Pr..pri..prince Sasuke." she stuttered out. "You attacked the castle?" "No." "Why are you here then? Why do you have me?" she began to spout off questions. "Silence. I will tell you later." she became quiet. "Thank you for saving me." his eyes looked down at the girl in his arms but he didn't say anything.

* * *

**WOW! That was a long chapter to write but really fun. So please don't kill me. This is the way I planned it out. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter opens up everything else to the story. I was really excited to post this chapter even though it too me three days to write it. On paper it was only three of four pages but now it is six. Sorry for grammar errors.**

**So since I think you liked you should REVIEW and tell me how much you liked! **

**Later**

**yoyo**


	6. Knowledge

**So here is the next chapter to this marvelous story. I am really excited from all the feedback I have been getting from this story. You guys are awesome!!**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. You guys are just great.**

**Disclaimer: Not going to say a word as I have nothing to say.**

**Enjoy the chapter!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sakura had again fallen asleep along the trail. For the past several days all she had really done was sleep. She continued to ride with Sasuke but she was usually fast asleep. Her mind became awake as she registered she was being moved from the saddle into someones waiting arms. She briefly opened her eyes and saw Sasuke dismounting his horse but they soon shut again. Again she felt herself being lifted into someone else's arms and smelled the familiar scent of Sasuke. She felt him climb stairs and then walk into a entrance as the sounds began to echo slightly. she could hear the footsteps of a woman, as they were quieter than a mans, approach them. Hearing a gasp and soft murmurs she again felt herself being taken up stairs. Sasuke shifted her in his arms after climbing the stairs. Walking a little further she heard a door open and then felt herself being placed upon a soft bed. Hearing the door quietly close she again succumbed to a welcoming sleep.

After closing the door he made his way back down the stairs to find his mother. He knew she would be in the parlor where she was usually at. Seeing his mother sitting on the couch in the room he took the single chair and sat down. "What happened?" her inquisitive voice asked. He looked at her. "The Haruno castle is no longer. When we arrived the stables and parts of the castle were afire." taking a deep breath he continued. "There was no organization in there ranks. It was a total surprise attack. They didn't have time to form ranks and when they did it was too late. It was too late for us to be able to do anything and we were outnumbered by a great margin." now he breathed out and became silent while rubbing his temples. "Is she...?" his mother didn't finish the question but he already knew what it was. "She was the only survivor. When we got there most of their soldiers and servants had been killed. If we hadn't of gotten there when we did she would be a prisoner to the enemy." "Who was the enemy?" He shrugged. "I don't know. The places where there should have been an emblem were either wrapped or blacked out." He stared out the window.

"Her father will need to be notified, as they are still at council." His mother looked at him strangely. "What?" "Her father. I got a letter. Her father was killed while at the council." she bowed her head. "he was found in his chambers. It said he either killed himself or was assassinated. I believe the latter as does your father." the woman then looked up and looked her child in the eye. "He was killed after he found out Sakura's betrothed." "Who?" Sasuke prayed it was him for reasons even he couldn't comprehend. "The name that was put on the contract was Akira Miashi." Sasuke looked surprised. Getting out of the chair he began to pace the room and then suddenly he stopped and stared out a window. His mind had gone numb. "She's to marry him?" The matriarch looked at her son. "Yes, that is what the council decided upon." The son turned to face his mother. "She will not leave this castle until I know who attacked her, her lands, and her family." He stated it slowly and coldly. Mikoto saw the determination and seriousness in his eyes and something clicked in her mind. He cared for her. In his own way, he cared for the woman sleeping in a room above them. But what would happen now that she was to marry into the Miashi Kingdom?

* * *

A grunt was heard as the woman asleep began to awake. The emerald eyes soon flitted open to reveal a pitch black room. She could make out the shapes of what seemed to be a water pitcher and then a tray with fruit on it on a side table. Moving a hand to her face she brushed away a few strands of stray hair. She winced as her hand came in contact with the bruise on her left cheek. The bruise was the result of the man hitting her rendering her unconscious. Lightly getting of the bed she quietly made her way to the stand where the food and water was placed. Getting a drink of water and nibbling on a few of the few fruits she sighed contentedly and then made her way back to the bed to again fall asleep.

The morning came and the girl laying on the bed was awakened by the rays of the sun beating into the room. Not wanting to open her eyes she rolled onto her side. Realizing she couldn't go back to sleep she removed herself from the bed slowly. Straightening her form she tried to remove some of the wrinkles that had made their way into her dress. Staring down at the dress she noticed the bottom hem was torn and dirty. She sighed, she couldn't help her appearance at the moment. Making her way to the door she silently opened it up and poked her head out looking for people that might be wandering the halls. Finding the stairs that would take her down to the main floor she silently descended them. Hearing voices from a room not far from the bottom of the stairs she crept over to the doorway.

"She will want to go back, you realize that?" "Yes, but she will be safer here than out in the country, especially with people after her." she gasped realizing they were talking about her. "Sakura?" a deep voice said bringing her back to her senses. She walked into the doorway and stood there. In the room she saw Sasuke standing near a wall and then a woman, a beautiful woman. She had long raven locks and deep, gentle onyx eyes that captivated her. When she smiled at Sakura it was a warm smile. "Princess, please, take a seat." and she motioned to the couch adjacent from her. She took the seat as the woman watched her warmly while Sasuke blatantly looked at her. "Thank you for letting me stay here." the room remained silent. "I best be leaving before my father returns to the castle." she started to get up. "Sakura." said girl looked at the man. "Sit." Sakura tentatively sat down. "Yes, Prince?" he winced slightly at the use of the formal name. "It would not be wise for you to return. There is still danger. You can't be put in danger." there was sense in his words and she knew she had to admit the sense.

She shifted in her seat. "What about my father? He will be returning shortly." Sasuke looked at his mother. Getting her son's look she got up and moved to the couch to sit in front of the girl. "Princess." Sakura turned to look at the lady. "Milady?" Mikoto took Sakura's hands in her own. "Princess, we received word from the council." A look of dread filled the younger woman's face. "The contract was signed and you are now betrothed to Akira Miashi." Sakura's mind was filled with the images of their first and last encounter. The contact he had given her. She tried pushing it out of her mind. Sasuke watched her face as it was filled with something that couldn't be defined. Dread. Agony. Unwillingness. "Also, the morning after the contract was signed your father..." Mikoto took a breath and a hand covered Sasuke's face. Sakura searched the older woman's eyes.. "your father was found dead in his chambers." Tears swallowed up the girl's jade eyes and a hand came over her mouth in disbelief. "No." she whispered. "No." she said louder. "No!." she screamed and the tears flowed freely. Mikoto enveloped the girl in her arms letting the young woman cry into her shoulder. Sasuke looked at the torn girl and left the room letting the two women be alone.

After a few minutes the sobs turned into sniffles. Her eyes swollen and red from the crying she had done and her cheeks held the stains of tears. Lifting the girl's head up Mikoto wiped the remaining tears away with her thumbs. Her thumb moved over the bruise causing to wince. "Sakura? Is it okay that I call you that?" the young woman nodded and looked into the Uchiha Lady's face. "You will stay here until the problem can be resolved." "Why? Why, would some do this?" the woman asked peering into the elders face. "I don't know." "Why would someone want to take away everything from me?" the girl was confused. Mikoto could see that. "I don't know. But let us help you and you will know. The Lords will help. They will catch the killer and attacker." Mikoto looked down at the girl whose head was against her shoulder. "Sasuke. Sasuke wants to help you. He may not show it all the time but he cares. He wants to protect you. Give him a chance to protect you." "What about Akira? He will certainly come to get me." Mikoto tightened her grip on the girl. "Sasuke won't let you go easily. You can be assured of that." the girl nodded. Mikoto just looked down at the girl.

* * *

Akira had just been informed of his father's return to the castle. Walking briskly into the study that his father occupied he saw his father sitting behind the oak desk. "Ah, Akira. I have good news for you. The council decided that you should marry the Haruno Princess. It was a unanimous decision." His father stated rather calmly. Akira just smirked. "What did you use as leverage this time?" his father looked at him. "You know me well. If you have to know, just the downfall of the Uchiha Kingdom." "You think you can keep that promise?" "Of course. Look how easily the Haruno castle fell. Now she is your soon-to-be-wife. By the way, where is she? I thought the army was to _rescue _her from the attack?" Akira frowned. "She apparently wasn't there or if she was she hid pretty well or escaped." "Excuse me? Wasn't there?" He looked towards the door. "Takashi!" he bellowed. Soon a commander from the army appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Milord." "What is this I hear of you not finding the girl?" the man stayed silent. "Takashi?" "Milord?" "Was she at the castle?" the man nodded. "Did you see her?" nod again. "Then, why, Takashi isn't she here?" the Lord was growing impatient. "Milord. When we entered the castle she was spotted. But when we pursued her she was no where to be found. The only thing we found was a dead soldier in a hallway near her apparent room. There were no guards around so we don't know who killed him." "What was his death by?" "Sword." "Is there any possible way that another Kingdom found out?" "No, I took only the most loyal soldiers." "Then go talk to them to see if anyone of them know what happened." the man bowed and left the room.

"What do we do when we find out who took her?" "We will wait 'til we know." the room stayed silent until the man Takashi returned with another man. "This is a soldier that raided the castle with us. He says he knows something but would like to tell it you himself." The two noblemen nodded. The man began. "Hikari and I were one of the first soldiers into the castle. We decided to hide in the upper levels hoping she would come to us. She soon ran into Hikari. She struggled to get away from him but he was able to stop her. Getting tired of her struggling after a little bit he hit her knocking her unconscious. He picked her up and was ready to return to the lower levels and leave but a man stopped him. At first I wasn't able to see him clearly as he was half in the shadows. I didn't even hear him approach us. When I got a look at his face I saw the Uchiha Prince. He demanded the Hikari give him the princess. Refusing, Hikari fought the prince and was killed. The prince then took her and fled with his little contingent of knights. I didn't dare go after him. I soon returned to the ranks and awaited commands." the soldier finished his tale, bowed, and left. Lord Miashi nodded to the commander dismissing him. The man left the room leaving the two men alone.

Akira was fuming. "That little fiend of a Prince! Concerning himself with matters that don't concern him." he turned to his father. "What now?" "Now the Uchiha Kingdom will really fall." the Lord said in a deadly voice. "But this is the opportunity we have been looking for." "What do you mean, Father?" The Lord faced his son. "You will go and get her. Knowing the Uchiha Prince he won't let her go that easily. Now, since we have signed contract he will be committing treason if he doesn't let her go. Since the penalty for treason is death, he will surely be executed, meaning no more Uchiha Heir. No heir means no kingdom." Akira looked at his father's sadistic face. "Good planning, but the larger kingdoms favor the Uchiha kingdom over out own. I am sure they won't let them fall so easily. Besides the sons of those lords won't let anything happen to a friend. They might convince their fathers do to something." "They might be friends but they can't go against the contract. They wouldn't dare risk going against the contract too. They have no choice but to hand over the princess." "Lord Uchiha won't let his son be killed. He has great influence on the council. He would convince them not to kill his heir." "Then someone else will take him out." The Lord paused and then looked his son head on looking deeply into his eyes. "You have fought many battles. You have seen small wars between nations. But you have never seen a war. A great war. If the Uchiha Kingdom fails to abide by the contract and refuse to give over your betrothed a war shall start. The Uchihas want supremacy. If supremacy means a war, then they will get a war. This war will be for the supremacy and for a certain princess. It will be a Great War."

* * *

**So I realized this chapter is a little shorter than the last two but that only means something really good to come. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter might have been a little boring but the next one will be really good. Sorry for grammar errors.  
**

**So for being good reviewers I will add a little sneak peek at the next chapter. It includes a confrontation between Sasuke and Akira. Also enter Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto and of course Ino, Hinata, and Tenen. Also Akira sees Sakura. What will happen?**

**Only I know so you might want to continue reading. **

**So please Review even though you are already awesome at doing it.**

**Ja Ne**

**yoyo**


	7. Confrontation Of Rivals

**Sooo here is the next chapter. My apologies for it being almost a week since updating. Things have happened that made it a little hard to write and update. So here is the chapter that has been long awaited. **

**Thanks to all of the reviewers who reviewed and the people who have put this story either on alert or favorite. I always like when I do work that people enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine whatsoever but the plot line is mine. Yeah!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**  
Chapter 7**

She was thankful the room was a nice room. The windows were grand and opened up to bring in fresh air. The room had a beautiful tapestry hanging adjacent to the large bed near the center of the far wall. She had stayed in the room, only coming out for a small amount of food, ever since she had heard about her father's death. She would sit on the couch and would face the window and look out at the sky. Often wondering why everything seemed to have happened so fast and why. Why would someone really want to kill her family? All the reasons couldn't make one really have the ultimate desire to nearly wipe out an entire kingdom. Though she knew that being the daughter of a Warlord would bring danger, she never really believed that an enemy would go so far as to do what they had done. What was the purpose?

Fugaku had returned home from the council days after Sakura had learned of her father's death. Upon arriving he had talked to Sasuke. Sasuke had told him of the destruction and deaths that had befallen the Haruno Kingdom. The Royal family was dead besides Sakura. Sasuke had informed his father that the last remaining Haruno was staying at their own castle. Fugaku had questioned Sasuke about the attack and if anything had been uncovered as to who the attackers were. Sasuke had told him the party he had sent back had found nothing to reveal the attackers. Fugaku had asked if Sakura knew of her father and was told she did.

Fugaku bowed his head after getting all the details. "This is disastrous. Whoever planned this, planned it exceptionally well. Attack when the male leader is gone and there is only women at the castle. And then the male leader is gone and totally comfortable in his surroundings is then assassinated." Fugaku thought for a moment. "The two must be inter-related." "I figured. But now all we need is the who." Sasuke muttered. "I have a good guess." "Who?" "The only kingdom besides ours that would really even want to attack the Harunos would be the Miashi. But I am just guessing." "Father, Akira will want her." "I know. What will you do?" "She won't leave the castle." "He is her betrothed." "I don't care." "They might call it treason for not following the contract." "I don't care. I won't let him take her." Fugaku looked at his son. "I would do the same. I was in the room when the decision was made. Us along with the Nara, Hyuga and Uzumaki Lords wanted you but the smaller ones choose Akira. There was lots of arguing before a decision could be made. But in the end Akira was still choosen." Sasuke could only growl at the other males name. "Father, I have invited Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto to come here as well as their mates." "Why the women?" "Sakura needs women to be around her. The princes will be coming so that we can discuss certain matters." Fugaku smirked knowing what the 'matters' were. "Fine. But be ready for Akira. He will want her. I doubt he would willingly leave with a no." Sasuke nodded. "I understand, but that is what he will get." Fugaku watched as his son left the room.

Sasuke decided to check on Sakura. He had noticed that she had rarely come out of her room and if she did it was only to get a small amount of food and then headed straight back to her room. Slowly walking towards the room which held her, he thought about the confrontation that would happen with Akira about Sakura. He knew that part of him deeply wanted to protect her but the real question was how far would he really go for her. Standing in front of the door he gently knocked. Hearing no answer he slowly opened the door to her room. He saw her asleep on the bed and walked over to the side. He loomed over her as he stood next to the bed. With his fingertips he gently brushed a few strands of her hair away from her porcelain face. He silently gave placed a kiss on her forehead. Something about this girl. This woman yanked at his very heart. Turning away from her he walked out of the room. After closing the door he came face to face with his mother. "Mother?" "Checking on her again?" He said and made no motion. "Take care of her." before he could say anything she had walked away.

* * *

  
Two days later six guests arrived. All were greeted by Sasuke as he stood near the bottoms steps in the courtyard. Greetings were made and then all went inside. They were greeted by Mikoto in the entryway. The three ladies followed Mikoto while the men followed Sasuke into a nearby chamber. There was a large round table and the four sat around it, each spread out from the others. "Sasuke, you don't usually call us all here unless it is of importance. And what else you ask the ladies to come as well." Neji, a man with long brown hair tied loosely and pearl eyes, spoke. The two others nodded as well, each wondering it as well. "You have all heard of Lord Haruno's death and the marriage of his only daughter." They nodded. "Those are not the only misfortunes that have befallen the Haruno Kingdom. While my father was at the council the Haruno Kingdom was attacked. Everyone at the palace was massacred while only the princess remains alive." "Where is she then?" asked Shikamaru. A man with his hair in an upwards ponytail and brown almost charcoal looking eyes. "Here. That is why I asked the women to accompany you." The men nodded, finally understanding the situation.

"What of Akira?" Neji questioned. "He will most likely come here when he finds out that she is here. I don't trust the Miashi family or its Kingdom. I will not let him take her. I can almost guess that if she will not be given to him he will start a war." "The Miashis have always been rash. It is in their nature." Shikamaru spoke. "What will you tell Akira?" The blond, cerulean eyed man asked. "I will tell him that he can't have her." "He is her betrothed." Shikamaru stated. "I don't care." "Do you care for the princess? And you know what I mean." Neji said. Sasuke looked at him. He then glanced at the other princes. Sighing he nodded his head. "I promised her I would keep her safe. I promised myself that nothing will happen to her. I intend to keep my promises." Sasuke said it slowly and cooly, yet with a hidden fierceness that would make one cringe.

Mikoto led the other women through the castle until she stopped at a door. She turned and faced the princesses, by marriage. "Sasuke asked for your presence here. He is worried about someone and thought that having other women around would do her good." The women looked at her. "I am sure you have all heard of the Haruno Princess and her late father's death." they nodded. "She is staying here due to other tragic circumstances. "She needs comfort that Sasuke can't give her and I can only give her so much as well. Sasuke thought that having women around her own age would help her out." Mikoto looked sadly at the door before opening it. The four entered the room to help try and comfort a broken woman. They saw her sitting on the couch looking out the window. The woman sitting on the couch looked at the four new women that had entered her room. Looking at them for a moment, she then turned and looked back through the window.

"Sakura." she heard her name. It was Mikoto's voice calling her. She looked back at them. "These are guests that have just arrived. Sasuke wanted you to meet them. This in Ino Nara." pointing towards a woman with long blond hair and baby blue eyes, wearing a light blue dress. "Tenten Hyuga." A woman with chocolate brown hair in a bun with matching chocolate eyes in a hunter green dress. "And Hinata Uzumaki." A pale woman with violet hair clipped in the back, with seemingly pearls for eyes and a mahogany dress. Sakura smiled at them.

Mikoto excused herself letting the four girls be alone and get acquainted. Sakura offered them seats on the couch and the chairs. The girls looked nervously at each other. "Sakura...what do you like to do?" Ino asked hesitantly. "Paint. I like to paint. I had my own studio. It was almost always lit with sun on the south side of the castle. It was filled with paintings." her face took on a sad look as she recalled the memories of the last night in the room. "What did you paint." Hinata asked, wanting to keep the conversation going. "Landscapes. I loved drawing the land. I have only done one painting that was not a landscape and it is here. I was doing one for Mikoto." "Was it beautiful?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at them. "Yes, it would have been one of my best." She looked questioningly at the women now. "Why are you here?" The three looked at one another. "Sasuke wanted to meet with our husbands and he invited us to come along. It is a rare occurrence that we are invited and we didn't want to pass up the opportunity." Hinata spoke. "He also said if we did come we would have the opportunity to meet someone. I am guessing that that someone is you." "Thank you." the girls smiled at the princess.

* * *

  
Two days had passed since the arrival of the guests. The men were always in a room discussing matters. They very rarely came out of the room. Again they were sitting around the table with Sasuke standing looking over maps. They were discussing possible battle strategies. All three soon got up to stand with Sasuke and point out things on the maps. Sasuke was looking at a map with the borders or the nations and Kingdoms. He pointed to a spot and was about to speak when a knock and an opened door interrupted him. "Prince. Prince Akira has arrived and requests an audience with you." Sasuke straightened himself to his full height. "Let him enter." the servant bowed and left the room. Sasuke folded the maps and moved them away.

Akira was waiting in the entryway waiting for the servant to return. Hearing female laughter he peered towards the staircase and the upper levels. He saw her. She was walking with three other ladies. He inwardly smiled at seeing her. He was brought out of his thoughts when a servant called to him telling him to follow him. Akira followed the servant into a council chamber. He was announced to the men inside the room. Walking in his eyes narrowed seeing the other three princes with Sasuke. All four were at the opposite end of the room leaning against the large round table. Akira stood closer to the door but his hands came to a rest on the table.

"I expected a private audience." Aira stated. Sasuke smirked. "This is private. Prince." Sasuke retorted. "This is between you and me Uchiha. The others have no concern in this matter." Akira snarled. "Say what you need to say or get out." Sasuke growled. "Fine. I came her for my betrothed. Where is she? I know she is here, Sasuke." Akira was tempting him. "Don't address me do informally! And besides why do you care?" "She is my betrothed. I would rather her be at her future home rather than here." "She is not leaving this castle." "You can't keep her here. She is nothing to you." Sasuke looked at the other man. "You talk of her so basely. What right do you have with any woman if you treat them as property. You talk of her as if she is property. Is she not human?" "Prince Sasuke." Akira was getting tired of the antics. "I did not come here for a fight. I wish to take what is mine with me." "You can't even use her own name. You think I would hand Sakura over to you when you talk of her in such a way?" Sasuke stared at the man. "I will make myself perfectly clear, Prince Akira. Sakura will not be leaving this castle until the murderer of her father is dead and the men that attacked her lands have been punished." "If you keep her here you are committing treason. You can't break the contract." "The contract can be broken." "Are you threatening me?"Akira seethed. "No, I am merely warning you. If I find your army is the one responsible for the attack, you will be crushed." Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto had stepped back from their friend as the argument grew heated. "Are you declaring war against me? You have no allies." "He has allies." Neji spoke coming forth. Akira looked at him. "This conversation is not over Uchiha. If you want a war, then you will get a war." Akira stormed out of the room. He made his way towards the entryway. Thinking of something he immediately stopped a servant and asked where the garden was at. Being told where it was at he took off again.

Sasuke pounded a fist into the table. "Curse it all!" he looked at the other three men. "Sasuke, you did the right thing." Sasuke looked up to see his father. "Father, forgive me. I may have started a war." "Don't worry. Lord Miashi can't take us down as easily as he thinks he can." His father paused. "Especially when one is fighting for love." Sasuke dropped his head. "A one-sided love." he whispered. "How do you know? Talk to her."

* * *

  
Sakura had walked towards the gardens. She had heard Sasuke's raised voice come from a chamber. Going against her judgment she had tried to catch a few words of the conversation. When she heard Akira's voice she knew it was about her. She had left after only hearing a few words from their conversation. Sitting down on a bench she tried to gather her thoughts together. "Here you are." a voice came. Sakura looked to see Akira. "Akira?!" she rose quickly from the bench. He briskly walked over to her and took her into a hug. "I have missed you." She was startled. "What are you doing here?" "I came here for you. I heard about your father and kingdom. I found out you were here and came to get you and take you back with with me. You are my betrothed, after all." She cringed at the word betrothed. "I.....I don't know what to say." she looked up at his face. He made contact with her jade eyes.

Bending his head down he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her. One hand on her lower back and the other between her shoulder blades. He wanted the kiss to go farther but she pulled away. "Please don't." she whispered. Her eyes pleaded but he couldn't stop. He crushed his lips against hers in a bruising force and his grip only tightened. She pounded her small fists against his chest as if asking his to stop. Biting her lower lip she gasped and his tongue entered her mouth. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She wanted him to stop violating her but she couldn't stop him. He finally removed himself slightly, but only to catch his breath before kissing her again.

Sasuke had left the council chamber to clear his head. What he really wanted to do was talk to Sakura. Hearing feminine voices he made his way in the direction in which they were coming from. Walking into the room he only saw the wives. "Where's Sakura?" "She went out to the gardens." Ino replied. Sasuke turned and left the room heading towards the gardens. The three watched him leave and then began to giggle.

Sasuke walked past the grand entryway to get to the gardens. Glancing out the window he saw Akira's horse still tied. Without thinking he took off towards the gardens. Since the doors were already open he raced out of them and stopped near the balcony. Looking over the gardens he saw something to make his heart stop and blood run cold. Akira was kissing Sakura. He wondered if maybe Sakura did like him or even love him. Had she made her choice? The only thing that didn't make sense was that Sakura wasn't kissing back. His heart leaped and he took off down the stairs. He stopped before he reached them. What was he supposed to do. Tell Akira to get off of Sakura or physically get him off her? Maybe both? He decided to talk and then if it came to it, violence.

Making his was as calmly as he could towards them he stopped several yards short. "Prince Akira." his voice was cold yet authoritative. Akira broke the kiss and Sakura's head hung. "I suggest you step away from the princess before I do something we will both regret." Akira turned his head towards Sasuke. "She is my fiancé. I can do what I want." Stated Akira earning hitched breath from Sakura. "She is under the protection of the Uchiha Kingdom. You are violating her space as well as a white flag. Remove yourself before I remove you myself." Akira let go of Sakura and turned to face Sasuke. Walking up to him he uttered words only heard between the two of them. "You just started a war Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and spoke. "It is a war you will lose." Akira stormed off leaving the two alone. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Her hair was disheveled and her shoulders shook. Walking over to her he embraced her. She did the only thing she had been good at lately and that was crying. She sobbed into his chest as her hands made their way around to his back to cling onto him and never let go.

**

* * *

**

Okay. It is done woohoo!!!! I was excited when Sasuke admitted he loved her. So I hope this chapter lived up to some expectations. Please say it did! 

**Next chapter will get a little interesting. Some more Sasu/Saku and of course the evil Akira. But after that the story gets really good. I am loving writing the future chapters. Right now they are looking really good. **

**So please review and tell me if the chapter lived up to its expectations. I hope it did. **

**yoyo**


	8. Leaving

**HA! I was hoping to get this chapter out before Friday so I can work on my other one tomorrow after my homework. **

**I am glad you liked the last chapter because I was a little worried so when I got all of these fabulous reviews I was excited and I knew the chapter wasn't that bad. So thank you. Reviews are good for my health and well being.**

**Disclaimer: I feel like being boring so standard disclaimer.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After arriving back at his castle, Akira angrily stormed into his father's study. The Lord looked up to see his son's furious demeanor and knew that the confrontation hadn't gone well. "How did it go?" he asked leaning back in the chair. Akira was pacing. "How did it go? Do you have to ask? I'll tell you how it went. That Uchiha brat denied me my betrothed. Saying she wasn't leaving until her father's killer was dead and the attackers that attacked her castle are punished. He has no right to meddle in such affairs." Akira was angrily pacing. His father could feel his angry mood. "Then the other princes had to step in and say they would support him if a war started. That leaves him with four armies to our one." His face looked at his father but his body kept mvoing. "Who do we have? Who will support us?" Akira was beginning to rant but he didn't care. "Go to the council chambers. Your allies are waiting." His father spoke nonchalantly. Akira rushed out of the room.

Pushing the doors of the chambers open, Akira stalked in. The eyes of six lords looked at him. All the lords he saw he knew had a past with the Uchiha Kingdom. Lords Orochimaru, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame. All six were the Lords of smaller kingdoms spread among the larger ones. Akira walked over to where his seat was. He took a good look at the men waiting for him to speak. "Will you go against the Uchiha Kingdom in battle?" All the faces had smirks appear. "We all have business to settle with the Uchihas." Orochimaru slithered out. "We will also be going against the Nara, Hyuga, and Uzumaki Kingdoms." He let the information out, readying himself for any of the lords to back out. "That is fine. The odds are still in our favor. Seven to four. They should rethink their chances." Pein put in.

Soon Lord Miashi walked into the room with scrolls and maps in his arms. Placing the maps down he unraveled one. It showed the border towns of the Uchiha Kingdom. "Akira, where should we attack first?" His father asked. "The border villages. They will be the easiest to take down." Akira put his index finger to the map. "We attack the small villages and then head towards the Uchiha castle and Konoha, their pearl of a city. A few of you may have to detain the Uchiha's allies. I will head to the castle to finish some business I have with him. After the loose ends have been taken care of we destroy the castle and Konoha." Snickers were heard throughout the room. They were looking forward to this war.

* * *

  
Sakura sat staring out the window, as she had done had been three weeks but the memories of Akira's movements plagued her. She felt dirty. Never had she been handled in such a way. Just thinking of him disgusted her and she now refused to marry such a man that would violate a woman against her wishes. After she had finished crying into Sasuke's chest, she had fled to her room. The other women had tried to talk to her but she locked the door and refused to let them in. She didn't want to listen to them console her. She didn't want to hear their opinions on how she should handle the situation. All she wanted was to know that Sasuke didn't think any differently of her.

He approached the room where his mother was at. Though not exactly knowing why she had called him he still approached. Stepping inside the parlor he saw his mother smiling and looking out a window. "You called, Mother." he leaned against the wall. The matriarch turned to face him and her smile disappeared. "Yes." she looked deeply at him. "Help her." two words was all she said. He frowned. "Help her, Sasuke. She needs someone. You can help her."she stated. "I can't help her." he said. "You should help her." "Why can't you help her?"she asked questioningly "I don't know. I just can't." he let out exasperatedly. "This is women's business." "Sasuke, I've tried to help her. The other girls tried to help her. You need to help her." Sasuke ran a hand through his raven tresses. "How?" He looked at his mother. "She won't even look at me." "Go to her and help her." Mikoto said these last words before leaving the room and him to think about what she had said. Sasuke sighed and left the room.

She looked out at the sky. It was close to dusk. The sky was beginning to turn orange and flares of purple. Above the colors the blackness appeared. Hearing a knock at the door drew her eyes away from the sky to the floor. She made no attempt to answer the door when another knock was heard. The person at the door was not going away she knew when the door was heard opening and then closing. Hearing the footsteps approach her she wished she could just disappear. She bowed her head not wanting to person to look at her. When she felt the size and weight of the person's hand she immediately knew it was Sasuke. She heard him sigh. It was long and sounded almost exasperated as if he was tired of playing a game. "Talk to me." Her head bowed further. "You can talk to me. I won't hurt or pressure you." The words meant a lot to her. The tears brimmed her eyes though they were shut tightly.

Did he still want to be around her? Did he still care for her in his small ways? The questions bombarded her mind. Was he not mad? Was he not angry at her? Did he not think she was dirty in some way? She couldn't stand it anymore. The tears unleashed. Her hands covered her face trying to hide it still.

His hand felt her body wrack with the sobs that escaped her. His eyes looked downward. Her shoulders shook with the effort to try and contain them. He moved and sat down in front of her but his hand stayed on her shoulder. His other hand reached over and was placed against her cheek. He tilted her head up. "Talk to me." Her jade eyes met with his briefly before looking away. "I...I don't....I don't want to marry him." she whispered.

His heart leapt in expectation. She didn't want to marry Akira. He knew she had a good reason, especially after what he had done. He knew that her not wanting to marry Akira was good for him but what about the contract? It still needed to be upheld. He then spoke. "He won't get near you." He said quietly. He drew her in to him. Her arms snaked around to his backside. His eyes went over her head. Slowly he parted them and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Promise?" She quietly asked while he kissed her. "Yes." when he withdrew. He looked down on her face. "I will fight to keep you safe. You will be happy again." she voluntarily hugged him before he could gather her in his arms again. "I...I believe you." she said it being muffled due to his shirt.

* * *

  
After he left her, he traveled along the corridors to head down the stairs. He has just reached the bottom floor when a he saw a messenger running towards him. The man stopped in front of him. Sasuke looke at the man with a stoic expression. "Prince, the outermost villages of the country have been attacked." Sasuke showed a little shock in his face. "Attacked? By whom?" He demanded. "The Miashi Kingdom along with others. It is said that Prince Akira leads the attacks." Sasuke was boiling. The prince was rash. Attacking. "Send messengers to Princes Nara, Hyuga, and Uzumaki. Also get the commanders in the war chambers immediately." Sasuke stalked off.

Thirty minutes later the chamber was filled with battle commanders differing in rank. Sasuke sat down and to his right was his highest battle commander. Kakashi Hatake. The man was well into his forties and had silver hair in a gravity defying style, and part of his face was covered by a mask as well as his left eye, but the man was indispensable. He had taught Sasuke a lot of his own strategies and had trained Sasuke to fight.

"I have gotten word that the outermost villages have been attacked." Sasuke began. "I have sent word to the other four great kingdoms to come to our aid." "Prince, what do you think their intention is?" A commander asked. "I believe it is the downfall of this very kingdom. I believe they will try to besiege the castle. The Miashi Prince will make his demands and then attack." "There must be another reason. The Miashi kingdom has never been so rash before." "There is another reason that Akira has acted hastily. The Haruno Princess is his betrothed. She now resides here since the fall of her own kingdom." "The Prince has started a war over a woman?" A graying commander asked. "Yes."

"Prince, what is your strategy?" Another commander asked. "We try to stay centered. Kakashi and I will head out towards the outer villages to the east. We will try to stop them before getting any farther. I will send Toro and Hikaru to Konoha. They will try to target Konoha as well. Shiro and Ichiro will stay here to defend the castle. The rest will spread out in the directions. If we can hold them off until the other armies arrive we should be good." "Excellent plan." Kakashi commented. "When will we depart?" "We depart tomorrow. Toro, Hikaru, be in Konoha in five days. The others will set out as soon as they are ready. " The commanders nodded and were dismissed.

Sasuke marched to his father's study. Opening the doors loudly he announced he would be leaving for a war campaign. His father just looked at him and nodded. His mother was also in the room and just looked at him. Turning on his heel he walked away from the room not letting them say anything.

* * *

  
He made his way towards her room. He had to see her. It was dark outside. The moon shone through the windows along the corridor. His shadow followed him. He came to her door and knocked. Hearing footsteps come closer to the door he stayed where he was. She opened the door and there was surprise in her eyes. Noting that he wasn't moving she stepped aside to let him enter and he did. When he had walked a few steps into her room he stopped and turned to face her. She finished closing the door and then faced him as well.

"I leave tomorrow." he bluntly stated. Her face fell slightly. "Akira has started to attack the out villages." her body stiffened again at just hearing his name. Sasuke walked towards her until they were a foot apart. He took her by her shoulders. "I promised I would protect you and I intend to keep that promise." she nodded her head. One of his hands cupped her cheek and tipped it upwards and slowly he lowered his head to kiss her. He half expected her to pull away from him but she did just the opposite. She welcomed it. He broke away and looked at her. "Let me spend this night with you." it wasn't a question. He wasn't asking. He was asking for conformation and she gave him a yes in answer.

Sasuke awoke the next morning before the sun. He looked at the woman next to him. How it had happened he didn't know. He didn't know when he suddenly felt that being with this woman was the right thing. But it had happened and inside he was glad. Removing himself from the bed he put on his pants, shirt and boots before leaving the room. He closed the door with one last look at the sleeping woman.

When Sakura awoke she didn't feel the warmth she expected. Opening an emerald eye she looked at the spot next to her. It was empty. She knew he must be departing soon. Getting out of the bed and throwing on a robe she made her way towards the top parapets. She looked over the stone and in the courtyard saw her prince atop his steed. He was looking towards some of his knights. He soon gave th signal to ride out and he rode out with a man next to him.

He gave a fleeting glance back towards the castle. Upon the top towers he saw a flash of pink. She was seeing him off. Kakashi noticed the prince look back. "You must care for her a great deal to go to such lengths to protect her." The prince looked at his trusted friend and commander. "Yes, Kakashi. Yes, I do." he continued to ride farther away from her.

* * *

  
She saw him look back and she knew he had seen her. Descending from the parapets she made her way to dining hall. Upon entering she saw both the Uchihas sitting there. She made a move to exit the room, but she was stopped. "Sakura, you can join us. You don't have to leave." Mikoto's voice carried. She nodded and sat down at the long table. Sitting down she patiently awaited for her regular fruit to be brought to her.

Fugaku looked at her. "Sakura, why do you turn to leave when you see someone at the table besides your parents?" the girl looked at the older man. Te fruit was placed before her and she started to pick at it. "Habit. Whenever we had guests over at the end of dinner Father would want to talk and I would always leave. In the mornings when they would be eating their morning meal my father would tell me not to disturb them and I wouldn't." Sakura finished and looked at the two. "Sakura, you don't need to do that here. You can enter into any room when people are in it unless directly told not to." Said girl nodded her head to the Matriarch that had spoken. The words made her feel wanted here. She quietly ate her fruit relishing in the companionship the two people gave her.

At the end of breakfast Sakura was itching to ask a question but didn't want to sound intrusive. Mikoto had watched the girl debate something in her mind for the past few minutes. She had grown amused. "Sakura, is there something you wish to ask?" Said girl looked at the other female. "You can ask us anything." Sakuka felt a little guilty. "Oh, I, uh, I was wondering if you had any drawing or painting supplies. I feel like painting." She added sheepishly. "Is that all dear girl?" Fugaku smiled and Mikoto laughed. Sakura blushed deeply. "Yes, I believe we do have some supplies. Probably not as much as you had but I think they will suffice." Mikoto smiled. "Thank you." Sakura beamed.

After all had finished breakfast the older woman led the younger to a room. Walking into the room Sakura saw the paints, the brushes, and the canvases. Sakura again thanked the woman and began to separate the colors and brushes. Mikoto watched the girl work. Mikoto took notice that this was the first time the girl had looked truly happy.

* * *

**Ah ha. There you go. Another chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry the next chapter gets interesting. This was kind of a leading up to chapter again. The next few chapters will be full of exciting things. **

**Hope you liked the fluff or moments of Sasu/Saku. I thought you might like that. There will be some in the next one also. **

**Hopefully nothing is confusing and if anything is just pm me and I will clear it up.**

**OK so just to let you know I have ACTs this Saturday so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I need to get back on my regular schedule for updates cause it got screwed up. So heads up to be patient for the next chapter. **

**Gomen for spelling errors or mistakes. **

**So I love your reviews and here is another chance for you to let me know how I did. So REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne**

**yoyo**


	9. Return

**Sorry it has been almost a week since the last update. School is a killer but christmas break is starting as of tomorrow at 2:05 for me!! WOOHOO!!! **

**Thanks for the reviews! They are really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Standard**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

He sighed as he sat down in a chair. Six weeks. Six weeks since he had headed out to war. He had already come across Orochimaru's forces. They had successfully started to drive them back but then Pein had interfered and had helped Orochimaru again push forward. He had gotten messages from Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto pledging allegiance to help but they were still at least five days away. Also he had gotten a message about three of the other enemy forces and that they were moving in on Konoha. He had been frustrated lately. In the past three weeks they had made little or no progress. He was about to call all armies back to Konoha and the castle. Those were the two places that needed to be protected the most.

Kakashi came through the tent's flap opening. He looked down at the young prince from his spot near the entrance. "What are you thinking?" Kakashi asked. He knew formalities with the prince were useless. Sasuke always insisted that Kakashi didn't use formalities with him. Sasuke looked up at him. "Thinking if we should just head back to the castle and Konoha to protect them." Kakashi was motionless. "That is a good strategy. I also just received word from Tanzou's group. The battles aren't going well." The news confirmed Sasuke's idea and fears. Getting out of the chair Sasuke spoke. "Tell the nights to pack up. We head back to the castle immediately." Kakashi looked at him and nodded and left the tent swiftly. Sasuke looked out the tent's opening. 'I'm coming back to you, Sakura.'

Looking back up at the easle she saw the finished painting. It was similar to the one she had been doing for Mikoto before the attack. Looking out the window tears began to prick her eyes. She missed the man who swore to protect her. The man that was right now out in his land fighting for her.

* * *

The last several weeks had been hectic. Messengers had been constantly coming and going from the castle. You could always hear the clatter of a horse's hooves upon the earth. Almost two months since he had gone.

She had missed him being around the castle. Mikoto and Fugaku had been around most of the time. At time Fugaku would travel to Konoha to check up on the battalions that were stationed there. Mikoto had been with her though. Almost constantly it seemed. Sakura had relished being in the company of another woman. She had been close to her mother as she was an only child and only daughter but her relationship with Mikoto was calm, relaxed. Her mother often chided her when she hadn't done exactly the right thing or had behaved in a non lady-like manner.

She was walking towards the gardens. Having gone there frequently after she was done painting. The colors. The way the flowers sat was inspiration for her. She passed the parlor that Mikoto and she had often talked together in. She caught the words 'allies', 'retreat', and 'castle'. Her heart pounded in her chest. Then the words of 'prince' and 'coming back' reached her ears and her mind went blank. Was he coming home? Was he going to be coming back to her? Seeing the man leave she eagerly entered the room.

Mikoto looked at the girl that had entered the room. "You heard?" the girl became flustered. "Little" it was an honest answer. Mikoto chuckled. "Well, Sasukes coming back." jade eyes became even more brilliant than before. "When?" she almost breathed it out. "A few days." Sakura was holding in her excitement. Mikoto removed herself from the couch and walked towards the young woman. She engulfed the younger woman in a hug while th latter greatly accepted it. "I know you must be excited but the war is still far from over." the girl nodded in understanding. The war meant Akira was still out there. He was still coming for her, but the thought of Sasuke overpowered her fear.

Her hair danced lightly. Over the last few days she had stood atop the parapets looking out into the forests beyond the castle. Her gaze always looking, searching for a sign that men were riding towards the castle. She wanted to see the man she loved. She loved him. Though confirmation of that wasn't easy. She knew she couldn't, shouldn't give her heart to a man that would soon leave it. But night after night of endless sleeping. Her thoughts only of him. She knew that somehow she had gotten past his cold facade and had begun to love him. It was

It was the fourth day she had stood on the stone watching for a sign he was near. Looking over the forest she began to see a light haze of dust being risen. Looking closer she could see dark shapes moving along with the occasional flicker of a banner. He was back! He was close to her and getting closer. She wanted to feel his strong embrace. She hastily made her way down the winding staircase to greet him, ...her lover.

He had seen someone descend from the top parapets and he knew it was her. His mind still wondered how a girl, a woman could cast such a spell on him. He didn't care if she was another's betrothed, all he wanted was for her to be his. But that couldn't happen. The Miashi Kingdom still stood and the man who wanted her was alive.

Over the past few weeks he had had this feeling that it had been the Miashi Kingdom that had attacked the Haruno castle and lands. From messengers he had heard that the villages within the Haruno Kingdom had come under the rule of the Miashi's. Of course it was natural. The lands would be joined when the marriage took place. The villages also had given no resistance.

Knowing her Kingdom was already being taken over by him just made the realization that she wasn't his for to real. He shook raven tresses. Even in the short period he had with her, he wouldn't let Akira ruin it. Riding into the courtyard of the castle he looked toward the staircase. She was there. Wearing a blue satin gown. He could see her eyes searching for him. Even for this little while, she was his.

* * *

He stood looking over the maps. When he had heard the Uchiha armies were retreating to the castle and to Konoha he knew the opportunity he had waited for had presented itself. He knew the Uchiha's allies were coming and he knew he had to act quickly so he wouldn't have to deal with them. Calling the leaders of the other armies he had presented a plan and it was immediately embraced. They would move fast, strike quickly, take what was theirs, and leave, leaving nothing in their wake. He had heard of another great council approaching. Knowing it had to be because of the war. It was because the Uchihas didn't stick to the treaty. Soon he would have her.

* * *

As soon as he had ridden through the gates her gaze was transfixed on him. He wore dark clothes that matched his eyes and tresses. From far away he seemed so dark. Seeing him dismount just sent flutters into her stomach. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked back to see Mikoto's warm smile. Sakura remembered that whenever her father had returned she would watch her mother greet him after he had climbed the stairs. Tears pricked her eyes remembering her parents. Looking back around she saw Sasuke take the final step up and when she met his eyes she was fixed to her spot. He broke the gaze when he entered into the castle. She knew he would have to meet in the council chambers. The other commanders followed their prince while Mikoto and herself waited until all were in. She caught the final glimpse of the council doors closing. Sakura knew the men would be a while, and glancing at Mikoto who made her away from the chambers, she made her way up to the studio. Reaching the studio she sat and took up the brush. He would come to her when he was done.

Sitting at the table he was growing bored. All he wanted to do was see the girl that he fought to protect. When seeing her after climbing the stairs he wanted to take her into his embrace, but he couldn't. He sighed, it to have been an hour since they had sat down. He was starting to get a headache from all the bickering going on. Some had disagreed with him on coming back to the castle. Many had agreed with him to come back. The front lines were wearing thin and before long they knew that one of the enemies would have broken through. He had received word from his allies and they were engaged in battle and unable to reach him. Having his allies engaged in battle gave the other armies time to plan and prepare an attack. Sasuke pounded his fist into the table without realizing it. The commanders turned to him.

"Prince, what is it?" A commander asked. Kakashi looked between the man and the prince waiting for an answer. "We can't just sit here and argue. It will get us nowhere." Sasuke stated. The men nodded. "Our allies are being detained and our enemy is plotting. We all know that Akira will come to the castle. He wants only two things." "Two things, sir?" a dark haired commander asked. "Yes, One the princess. Two, the downfall of this very kingdom." "Milord, why don't we just give the princess to him? She is his betrothed." Sasuke's blood boiled. "How dare you say such a thing! If we just hadn her over it would be like feeding her to the wolves. I can only assume that it was the Miashi kingdom that attacker her own country and had her father assassinated." Sasuke ended, yet another spoke. "Yet, she will end the war. If we give her over we won't be risking anymore lives. We don't want a war that is caused because a man doesn't have a woman!" some nodded. Sasuke was beyond furious. "We will NOT hand her over." he growled. Unable to control himself he furiously stood up and left the room. The older men watched their young lord leave the room.

"Tanzou! Look what you have done." a commander yelled. "Toro! Don't judge me. I only said the most reasonable thing. Get rid of the girl, end the war." "Tanzou, Toro! Before you go any further with this enlightening topic consider what you are saying." Kakashi said. "If you give the princess over to the Miashi Prince it would be like feeding her to the wolves. Akira can be ruthless and will show no mercy towards her." "This girl does not belong to the Uchiha Kingdom. She is betrothed and bound to the Miashi kingdom. It is not out affair." Tanzou retorted. "It is your affair. When the kingdom gets put in jeopardy. Are you willing to sacrifice the kingdom because of a marriage affair? That woman should of and would have been part of the Uchiha kingdom if Lord Miashi hadn't of interfered." Kakashi finished. Silence hung in the chambers. That girl was to have been the next lady Uchiha? What happened? A silent agreement seemed to have been made from the looks the commanders gave to each other.

* * *

Sasuke knew that storming out of the chambers wasn't the most princely thing he had done and knew it was childish. But he was right. If he gave her over she would be hurt, and in ways he didn't want to think about. He had heard descriptive stories of what Akira could do to women. His frame shuddered just thinking of the thoughts. He had seen what Akira had done to her and he didn't want to even think about how far it could have gone if he hadn't of interrupted.

He found his mother in her parlor. She was always there. His mother looked up at him. "Sasuke?" she was surprised to see him out of the chambers so early. "Hello Mother." he went to her and kissed her cheek. "Where is father?" he asked. "In Konoha. He is checking on the armies there. He should be back in a few days however." "Where is Sakura?" the woman smiled. "The old art studio." Sasuke thanked his mother and then left for the studio.

He came to the room and leaned his frame against the door frame as he watched her. She sat on the stool majestically and was critically looking at the painting it seemed. Being as quiet as he could he stepped into the room not wanting to alert her. He stopped right behind her small frame. Lowering his head he quietly whispered in her ear. Her body jumped forward and her face quickly turned to look at him. Her mouth stayed straight but her eyes became a vibrant jade.

He looked at her. She was more relaxed and comfortable around him yet she still didn't look directly into his eyes. "Sakura, look at me." her face showed confusion. "Look me in the eyes." he clarified. She lifted her eyes to meet his. She looked at him straight in the eyes like she had done once before in the studio of her own castle. He moved closer to her. Standing only inches apart he raised his hands to cup her face. She continued to look deep into his onyx eyes while he lowered his head to give her a kiss. How he had missed her. The feel of her skin, the smell that emanated from her of all things fresh. Pulling away he smirked at her and looked into her dazed eyes before leaving the room. She stood there. He had kissed her and left, but it meant so much.

* * *

Sasuke barged into the chambers again. They all looked at him, startled. "Milord, we will defend the Uchiha Kingdom and the Haruno Princess." Tanzou spoke. The prince nodded. They had reasoned with themselves. "Be prepared for any kind of attack." he told the commanders before once again leaving.

He looked out his tent. They would be leaving soon to make a direct march and attack. This is what war was all about. Who could strategize the best, maneuver the easiest, and get what you want without sacrificing a lot. And this time he would be the best at all three. The men around him prepared to head out to make the frontal approach. It was the only way to get what he wanted. Three of his allies were holding the Uchiha's allies back just making this a little easier. He laughed. Easy.

Fugaku Uchiha arrived back from Konoha tired and exhausted. He also returned with grim news. The city had been besieged. He had gotten out of Konoha just before the seige was laid. Sasuke knew it would happen though, and know it was only a matter of time before Akira came knocking on their door making his demands. His father also said that it was Lord Orochimaru that had besieged Konoha. They thought about the rest of the armies. Three were holding back Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. One was at Konoha, meaning the other three would come here.

Akira just learned that Konoha was besieged. He also knew the allied forces of the Uchiha were now in a stalemate, which is what he wanted. Now he was free to go to the doors of the Uchiha Castle and make demands that couldn't be pushed aside. He had already discussed how they would take the castle. They would surround the castle before Akira would head in and retrieve his betrothed. After the princess was out of the castle his forces would depart. He would leave his commander Shou to help reinforce the other kingdoms and help him get away from the Castle with little resistance. If everything worked right the Uchiha and his allies wouldn't be able to do a thing and he would easily get away. The worst was that one of the allies could break free and get to the castle before he could make a total escape, but it was highly unlikely. Tomorrow it would all begin.

* * *

Sasuke lay in bed with the cherry-blossomed haired woman that so captivated him. He lay on his back while she was partly draped over him. His left hand made small circular motions on her back. He could feel her skin through the thinness of the silk nightgown she wore. With his other hand his fingers lightly caressed her arm that was draped over his bare chest. Her cheek lay against his chest as if trying to hear his heart. When he would look down he would see the hair that resembled a cherry blossom petal. He loved waking before her and being able to caress her and look at her poised yet natural sleeping position. When his father had found out that he had been sharing a bed with the princess emotions were high and things tense, yet when Sasuke told his father his feelings for the woman and hid vow to her his father had bowed down the idea.

It was this morning that he had no desire to move from the bed and the woman. When he heard the alarm sound he knew he had to get out of bed. Silently sliding out from under the sleeping woman he pulled on his black pants and a shirt. He looked down at the woman that lay on the bed by herself now. Peaceful. He looked one last time before closing the door.

Akira finally heard the alarm sound once notifying the occupants of nearby enemies. His forces hadn't been completely stationed when the alarm was sounded but it didn't really matter. He looked at the castle knowing his betrothed was in there but he didn't know she was in the arms of another man. He could hear the echoing sound of metal clanging. Akira nodded to a few of his soldiers before moving towards his tethered horse. Mounting he started towards he castle.

Sasuke descended the stairs looking at the men who scurried about the castle. Stepping on solid ground he made his way towards a chamber. He entered and saw his commanders furiously talking. "Prince, we are surrounded by Prince Miashi's forces and two others." Tanzou informed him. Suddenly a messenger appeared in the room. "Prince, Prince Miashi is approaching the castle under a white flag." Sasuke knew Akira wanted an audience. "Let the prince approach. We will see what his demands are." Sasuke left along with the messenger.

Akira was near the gates and no attack had begun. Riding through the gates he saw the Uchiha Prince glower at him before disappearing into the castle. A man came up to him as soon as he dismounted. "I will take you to the Prince." Akira followed to man. He was led into a small chamber with a round table. He saw Sasuke lazily sitting in a chair on the far side of the room. "Prince Akira, an honor to meet with you again." Sasuke noted. "Likewise, Prince Sasuke." The tone was cold. "What has brought you to this castle, again?" "You know exactly why I am here."

* * *

**  
Here was the fantastic chapter hopefully. Hope you enjoyed it. This chapter leads into the next chapter really well and the ones following it. Sorry for grammatical mistakes!**

**Thanks for the reviews so keep the REVIEWS coming. Click the button below.**

**yoyo**


	10. Betrayal

**Sorry again for a later update. But I am trying to get back on a regular updating schedule again. So I know this chapter has been awaited for so I won't talk anymore.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't give me my christmas wish so no I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"To end this war?" Sasuke asked. "No, I came here for something else." Akira replied back. "And what would that be?" "My Betrothed." "Ah, yes, your betrothed. You have gone to great lengths to get a woman who has no feelings for you."Sasuke looked at Akira. "You think I care?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the other man. "You better care. As far as I know you haven't done anything to help her. Her castle was destroyed and her parents murdered and all you did was invade her personal space. I, on the other hand have sheltered her and protected her and I will find the men responsible for those horrendous deeds done against her." "You shouldn't trouble yourself anymore, Prince Sasuke. It isn't your concern anymore. It's mine." "Then do something about it." Sasuke retorted. "Don't order me, Uchiha. I could give one signal and and this entire kingdom can be erased from history. Give me what I want and I'll leave. My business will be done and I will leave. But the other kingdoms still have a grudge against you so I can not speak for them." "I could care less about the other Kingdoms." Sasuke spat. "Let's talk then, Prince Sasuke." Akira said. Sasuke spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Lets."

Sakura awoke but didn't open her eyes. Her hand felt around for Sasuke. When she found nothing she opened one orb to look around. Sitting up and having both eyes open she looked around the room. He wasn't there. Deciding to get up she made her way into the washroom. Cleaning up and slipping off the nightgown she put on a simple navy blue gown and left her hair down not wanting to take the time to put it up.

Walking out of the room she made her way towards the dining hall. Walking down the stairs she looked down a corridor. Her heart stopped. There stnading in front of the door were three soldiers all having the Miashi symbol on them. She rushed into the dining hall hoping not to get spotted. Mikoto looked up when she heard a sound. It was a flustered Sakura. "Sakura, what's the matter?" The girl took a deep breath. "Soldiers....from the Miashi Kingdom." Mikoto understood. "It's okay, Sasuke is most likely taking care of it." The answer seemed to calm to girl down. Sitting down she waited for her fruit to be brought to her.

Eating in silence she contemplated the situation. Akira had to be here and it scared her. She didn't want to be anywhere near that man. She wanted to stay with Sasuke and his parents. This was her new home and she didn't want to leave.

Sasuke ground his teeth together. Akira's proposal was absurd. "And why do you think I will comply to those wishes?" Sasuke bit out. "Because if you don't, you say goodbye to your precious Kingdom for good. I can make this land nothing but a wasteland. Tempt me and I will." Sasuke knew he was backed into a corner. How was he supposed to get out of this one.

Sakura walked towards to art studio. She needed to calm down and relax, Sasuke would take care of everything. Entering the studio she followed the normal routine of sitting on the stool, picking up the brush, looking at the painting and then beginning to paint.

What was he supposed to say? If he said yes he would betray her but if he said no then he would let his Kingdom fall. Either way eh would lose something. He knew he could probably get Sakura back but at what cost? Akira saw the indecision on his face. "Make up your mind." he snapped, getting impatient. Sasuke looked up at Akira. "If you can find her, you can have her." and he sealed her fate. Akira smirked and left the chambers.

* * *

  
Upon exiting he commanded a soldier to get the other four that were outside with the horses. Several minutes passed before the soldiers came. "Find the princess and bring her outside. I will be waiting for you." the soldiers nodded. Sasuke appeared in the chamber doorway after the soldiers had taken off. "You made the right choice." Akira grinned. Sasuke saw his mother and father appear. The two looked between the two young men. One was grinning while the other scowled.

Several minutes went by before the group of four heard the shouts of protest. "Let me go!" Sasuke heard the shouts of the woman he loved. His parents he saw shot him a look of what is going on here. The four then looked towards the staircase to see a very disgruntled woman being dragged between two soldiers. Sasuke watched as she resisted the soldiers. The other five soldiers were right behind them.

Sakura did not want to go with the soldiers. She felt on of their arms slink around her waist to encourage her to move forward and both of her wrists were being held by them to pull her forward. When they were at the top of the staircase from the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Sasuke, and then Akira. She was furious. This had to be Akira's doing. "Sasuke!" she cried out hoping he would help her. "Let me go!" she tried to twist away from their grasp. They finally managed to get the bottom of the staircase. She tried fighting her way towards Sasuke. He wasn't moving. He wasn't trying to help her. "Sasuke! Help me." she must have sounded pitiful. Her eyes tried to catch his but all she saw was him locking his jaw. She let out another holler but they were already outside and she was being dragged towards the saddles horses. Akira followed the soldiers out giving one last victorious smirk. Sasuke approached the doorway of the grand hall. He saw Akira mounted and Sakura being handed up to him. The other soldiers mounted and then they were out the gate.

Sasuke watched them leave. He had wanted to go over to the soldiers and rip them away from her when she cried for help, his help. His entire being was wrenched when she had cried his name. He now wondered how he could have said yes. Yes, they were outnumbered by the enemy but still he should have done something. "Sasuke, what happened?" His father spoke. Sasuke couldn't speak. "Sasuke!" the voice boomed. Sasuke could hardly find a voice. "I....I...I betrayed her. I...dang it! What have I done?" Sasuke went numb. What had he done? His parents watched him climb the stairs.

The group rode into the camp. Sakura was handed to a soldier while Akira dismounted. After dismounting he took her upper arm and led her to his tent. Releasing her once inside the tent she tried to run past him, but was caught around the mid section. "Let me go." he looked down at her. Her dress was wrinkled and her hair unruly. "What do you want?" she demanded. "Sakura, I'm hurt. You treat your fiance so unmannerly." Akira almost chuckled. "I don't care." she seethed. He turned her around so they were facing each other. He crushed his lips against her. She struggled against his hold. When he released her lips he spoke. "You better care." he whispered it and then left the tent. She swiped the back of her hand across her mouth trying to get rid of his taste.

Akira informed the other Lords present that he would be leaving the next morning. He had come for what he wanted and that they could do whatever they wanted. He would leave half a battalion to watch his rear as he escaped. He didn't want any interference on his way back to his castle. The other Lords didn't really care of his departure, as all they wanted was to exact revenge upon the Uchiha Kingdom. Akira was informed that Prince Shikamaru had gotten out of his stalemate and was getting closer to the castle, but Akira didn't really care. He would be gone when Prince Shikamaru arrived.

* * *

  
Sasuke was angry at himself. He had betrayed her. He had promised to keep her safe, to protect her, and yet he had handed her over to the man with little self-control. He had shared her bed and now she was sharing a bed with another man. His Kingdom or her. He had chosen his Kingdom, but he would get her back.

He found himself in the doorway of the art studio. Looking around the room he saw the disorientation of it. Things were spread out all over the ground. It had to have been from her struggle. How big of a fool could he be? She may have been gone but the war was still far from over. He stalked out of the room and towards the room where he knew his parents would be.

* * *

Scared. Terrified. That was what she was right now. She didn't know what would happen to her now. She had seated herself on a chair in the tent. Her eyes were kept up towards the top of the tent for if she looked down she could she see the light, ugly bruises marring her skin. Those bruises reminded her of how she was brutally forced to be here and how the man she thought loved her had betrayed her. If she closed her eyes she could see him standing there, doing nothing but watch as the men pulled her away from him. Tears began to crawl down her face.

"You shouldn't cry. The look doesn't suit you." Her eyes focused on Akira. He strode over to her. Crouching down he cupped her face with his hands. "I can't have you crying now, can I?" "Let me go." she pleaded. "If I did I wouldn't be honoring my obligation to the council, my father, or you." he smirked and gently kissed the tears away. She loathed this man. "You must sleep. You must be tired. He helped her off the chair and took her towards the futon. He laid her down and then shucked his shirt and boots before laying down next to her. She tried to crawl away from him but his arms found their way around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "Don't resist." he spoke and she didn't. She was too tired to.

She woke up the next morning to warmth, but there was no caressing. There was no hand running itself through her hair. Nothing but warmth. Memories of the day before began to flood her mind again. She was taken by her betrothed, forcefully. She was taken away from the man she loved. She wasn't in Sasuke's warmth but in Akiras. She involuntarily shuddered causing the arm around her waist to tighten slightly.

* * *

He had gotten no sleep. Every time he closed his eyes her pleading face came into his cries reached into him and when he had finally gotten to sleep it was fitful. When he awoke he instinctively reached out to caress her. But she wasn't there and the bed seemed bigger and colder. She was with her betrothed. But she didn't love her betrothed, she loved him and he had let her go. He growled and removed himself from the bed.

Trudging downstairs he entered the dining hall to be greeted by his mother. "I didn't think you would stay in bed very long this morning, so I waited for you." she spoke softly. He frowned and sat across from his mother. He silently began to eat. After ten minutes he excused himself. His mother watched him go with sorrowful eyes.

He entered into the war chamber. The commanders that had been talking immediately became quiet. "Prince, yesterdays events were quite disappointing. We could have crushed them even though we lacked their numbers." A commander spoke. "Don't tell me what I already know." Sasuke snapped. "Then why didn't we do anything?" Another commander asked. All eyes turned to the prince. "Prince Akira decided to play dirty. He forced us into a position that was a lose lose situation." Sasuke stopped speaking. "Something had to be given. We can always get her back but we can't get a kingdom back." the commanders gasped.

"What do we do now?" Tanzou asked. "We take down the armies surrounding the castle. We will then head towards Konoha and get rid of enemy forces there and then head towards the Miashi Kingdom." Sasuke said seriously. "Prince Shikamaru Nara has gotten free and is headed towards the castle. He should be here in two days." Sasuke looked at all the commanders. "We have two days to get ready. Dismissed." The young Prince left the chambers and made his way to the top parapets, overlooking his kingdom as far as he could see. He knew Sakura was still on his land but out of his reach.

* * *

  
Sakura had tried to escape. After Akira left the tent she untied the leather thongs holding the tent together in places. She had quietly crept out and made her way to the forests edges. She had been thankful for her dark dress but her hair was like a beacon. Once the guards had noticed she was not in the tent they immediately began to search and quickly found her. She was taken back to the tent and thrown in. Thankfully she hadn't lost her balance but when she looked up she saw Akira's angry face. Though no physical injury had been done, she was now under heavier guard.

She sat motionless on the chair after Akira had left her again to see to the last minute preparations back to his castle. Akira had royally yelled at her for trying to escape. He had even gone as far as to almost slap her but he had suddenly regained his control and gave her a searing kiss instead. What a way to win a girl's heart. Her head turned when the tent flapped moved giving off a swoosh sound. Akira walked briskly over towards her. He took her wrist and had her get up off the chair and out of the tent. He practically marched her over to where a gray horse was saddle. Once close to the horse Akira turned around and lifted her up onto the horse, sidesaddle. Akira then mounted his own horse and the group moved out. Sakura rocked back and forth as the horse followed another horse. She was not guiding the horse, but a soldier was. Her head turned back towards where the Uchiha Castle was. It was slowly fading from sight.

He just sat there. His gaze focused upon nothing. The only reason he was here because her scent still permeated the room. The smell of blossoms lingered in the air. It had been a day and the pain was stronger than it had been than when he had watched her be drug away. He closed his eyes and willed the pain to go away. He would get her back.

The armies around the castle had been growing restless. The Nara armies would be there tomorrow. He had sent a hawk out by night to let Shikamaru know what had happened and what the plan was going to be. It would be a surprise. His commanders had already agreed to the plan and had been preparing ever since. This is about the time he found himself in the room she had frequently been in.

They had been traveling all day and had only stopped to let the horses drink. Her hips were aching from riding sidesaddle. All throughout the journey so far Akira had said nothing to her. Dusk was approaching and the party decided to stop in a clearing, near a river for the night. A tent had been set up for her and Akira. After being helped off the horse she was immediately taken into the tent. Once inside she laid down on the futon.

After a few moments she raised herself from the futon and went to the opening of the tent. Two guards stopped her before she could exit. "I need to relieve myself, please stand aside." she stated. The two guards looked at one another and then let her pass. She made her way into the forest but soon noticed she was being followed by the two guards. Stopping she turned to them. "I need my privacy, please remove yourselves farther away." The two guards did as requested.

After relieving herself she decided to try and make an escape. She began to venture farther into the forest. Soon after she heard the curses of the guards. They had already begun to look for her. She heard the shouts of them. One was told to go back and get others to help search for her. She started to move faster through the forest trying to be careful of where she stepped. Minutes passed she began to hear the beats of horses hooves and the shouts of men. Her eyes began to look for a place to hide. A log, a cave, a little coven, anything! The noises became easier to hear. They were catching up. Finding a little coven under a tree she hid her body. Upon hearing her ragged breathing she knew she needed to calm it before the men found her. Trying to calm her ragged breathing and pounding heart she huddled herself together. The shouts of men and the noise coming from the horses drew closer and it seemed to her as if the sounds were surrounding her. Shutting her eyes tightly she prayed it was only a dream and they would soon leave and go in a different direction.

She heard the sounds of leaves and brush crunching under someone's boots. The sound came closer and closer. Then it stopped. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up. There was a man. His face concealed, as the dying sun was right behind him. Her eyes followed him as he crouched down in front of her. He extended a hand towards here. She moved her body slightly and saw who it was. Akira. "Lets go." was all he said. No harsh words. Tentatively she put her small hand into his. He carefully pulled her up and then swept her into his arms. After she was secure in his arms he began to walk and she began to drift into sleep. She placed her head against his shoulder before fully drifting off.

It was almost dusk as he looked over where the enemy was. Tomorrow would be the day he would take down two opposing forces. After they had fallen he would liberate Konoha. Another messenger bird had flown in a few hours ago. The Hyuuga forces had also gotten past their enemy and were headed to Konoha. After the idiot blond got free all four would be together. Then they would plan and plot the demise of the Miashi Kingdom and reclaim what was his by love. Her face came into his mind again. He would get her back.

* * *

  
She had given up trying to escape. Over the past few days things had become routine. Awake in the morning and ride until her hips were sore. They would rest every few hours just for the horses and then they would be trekking again. At night when they stopped she was always immediately taken into the tent set up for her and Akira. She would always sleep fitfully and then when morning would come it would start all over again.

Her eyes looked down at her hands that grasped part of the saddle. Akira had rarely spoken to her and she didn't mind that much. Hearing a horse and rider next to them she lifted her gaze to see who it was. "You can see the top of the castle from here." it was Akira. She looked forwards, towards the castle. Her eyes that used to be so vibrant, were now dull and complacent. She nodded acknowledging the castle's presence. "I think you will like it here." Akira began. "there is a beautiful garden." she had missed the flowers. She had gone and sat in the gardens with Sasuke frequently. She shut her eyes. She needed to forget about him. He had betrayed her.

They rode through the gates. She looked up at the castle. It was large and magnificent, as any castle should be. The stone walls seemed colder than the others she had been to. The aura around it seemed sinister and yet forlorn at the same time. The horses stopped and she was helped down by Akira. He wrapped and arm around her waist and held out the other gesturing towards the castle. "Welcome to your new home." She shattered.

**

* * *

  
Please don't kill me! Okay, now that I don't fear for my life, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sort of. I know you are all probably wanting to kill me but it is part of the story. Besides it just gives Sasuke a bigger reason to kick Akira's butt in the end.**

**Sorry for grammar errors. **

**So now you need to**

**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!**

**ja ne **

**yoyo**


	11. Her Love

**Okay, so this is part one. This chapter is about Sakura and what she is doing with Akira. It may seem boring at times but it does serve a purpose and there is even a little fluff with Sasu/Saku even though they are apart. So please read!**

**Thanks for the reviews. I am glad that a lot of you like the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Was this home? She didn't know. Was it supposed to be home? Or was it just a place of residence? Nothing about this place even gave the feel of a home. It certainly didn't scream it and it didn't whisper it. It may have been a grand castle but the stone walls seemed cold. Instead of paintings and tapestries covering the walls there were suits of armor. Stands where there should have been vases and heirlooms there was nothing but air. The servants and mids were quiet, too quiet. They acted as though they were afraid of the people they served. The air was silent. There was not laughter of the occupants\s. Voices had to be something rare to fill the air. A servant escorted her to a bedroom. The door closed silently behind her. The quietness and emptiness of the room made her feel as though she were a prisoner in the castle instead of the future lady. Drawing near the bed she fell on her knees and with her arms folded before her on the bed, she wept.

Akira found his way to his father's study. He let himself in and saw his father sitting there. The Lord looked up at his son. "You're back. How did you fare?" Akira smirked. "My betrothed is finally here at the castle and the Uchiha Kingdom is facing its destruction." "Wonderful news. Where is the girl?" "Up in a chamber." "She must be at dinner. I am anxious to meet her in person." "Of course, father, she will be there."

His father then took on a different expression. "When do you plan on marrying her?" "Not yet. But it will be a short engagement." "Of course, the shorter is it the more recent she will conceive." Akira smirked but his father continued. "It will be a good thing when you have a little herd of heirs at your side. It is unusual that right now there is only one heir for each main kingdom. There should always be several children, preferably sons." "I know. She will be good, strong sons. She is a strong-willed woman, usually a trait that is not desirable for women, but she will pass it on to her sons." "She is a good woman for you. It is good that the council choose you. This will again put the Miashi Kingdom at the top of the power struggle." A crude laugh was heard.

* * *

The room was horrid. The size was daunting only because of the size of the room and the emptiness it held. There was only a bed, a washroom, and a closet. No tapestries were hanging and there was no decoration. She knew she would go crazy in such a room. Sitting on the bed she looked at a thin piece of sunlight. She looked at the window which was covered except for the little slit that got through. It wasn't a room. It was a cave, a prison cell. It was dark and dreary. She wondered how anyone could possibly stay in such a room. She needed to get out of the room but when she tried the door it was locked from the outside. Forget betrothed, more like prisoner. A hostage, an item. Right now all she wanted was Sasuke's embrace, Mikoto's laugh, and Fugaku's conversation. Hearing the door open she looked towards it. A servant stood there. "I am to escort you to dinner." Dinner was the farthest thing from her mind. She did comply and let the servant lead her to the dining hall.

Two men were seated. One was Akira sitting to the right of the other. She presumed it was his father the Lord Miashi. She sat down in the chair that awaited her to the left of the Lord and across from Akira. She sat there quietly trying to calm her nerves of the fact that Lord Miashi was scrutinizing her. When the food was brought, they began to eat in silence. Akira and his father closely resembled each other. Both had the piercing blue eyes. They both had the brown hair color, though the Lords was slightly graying.

"Sakura, I hope you will like it here." Lord Miashi stated. "It has been a long time since a Lady of your caliber has graced this castle." she nodded to the Lord's remarks and he continued. "Your engagement will be announced shortly. I believe something festive is in order. I was thinking a masquerade." Sakura stopped eating. A party? He wanted a party in the midst of a war. "That is a splendid idea father. What do you think Sakura?" Akira noted. She nodded her head again, not trusting her voice. "Are you okay Sakura?" Akira asked concerned. "Yeah, Yes." She got out. "I am just tired." "Of course, it has been a long journey for you. Tomorrow will be another day to talk about things." Lord Miashi said. She nodded in agreement again.

* * *

After dinner she was taken to another chamber. The door was opened for her and she walked in. the chamber was larger. Two dark blue tapestries hung in the room. They looked more like banners but she wouldn't complain. There was a large king-sized bed situated in the room. There was a large washroom, a closet and other pieces of furniture. By a large window there was an easel for painting with painting supplies near it on a small table. "I hope you like it." she turned quickly around. Akira stood there watching her. "I hope you like it. It wasn't quite finished when we arrived." he stated looking around. "Thank you. It is nice." Sakura thanked him. She couldn't think of anything else to say to him. He started walking towards her and her body stiffened. Cupping her face with his hands he chastely kissed her before leaving.

Sakura stood rooted to the spot. She couldn't move. She couldn't cry. All her tears had been shed. Her mind had gone numb over the past days as if trying to resign her consciousness of the idea of hope. Deciding to go to bed she walked over to the closet to see if there were any clothes. Seeing a few nightgowns she quickly took one. Slipping out of her torn garment she proceeded to put the new one on. The gown was a maroon color and was made of fine silk.

Heading over to the bed she slipped in between the sheets. The sheets were also made of silk. She laid her head down on one of the large pillows and immediately thoughts consumed her. She wished there was warmth from another body. Preferably Sasuke's. She wondered what he was doing. Did he miss her? Did he even really care for her? Or was it all a sick joke to him? No, he wouldn't play her. She knew that. What they had was real and that comforted her. She turned in the bed and her thoughts turned to those of the current situation. There was the masquerade. And then the thoughts of how long the engagement would last. She hoped it would be a long engagement. After a few more minutes of thoughts running through her head she finally was able to sleep.

Again in the morning she wished for someone's warmth. She wanted the warmth, the caresses, the masculine scent of Sasuke. Now there was only Akira and thankfully they didn't share a bed. But even id Akira did caress her she didn't want his caresses, she wanted Sasukes. She only wanted Sasuke to caress her, to share his warmth with her, the breathe in his scent. She curled herself up in the sheets wishing he was with her or she was with him back at the Uchiha castle. But both options seemed dismal and not likely.

Getting out of bed she walked over to the closet and looked at the dresses. She picked out a forest green dress and put it on. Going over to the door she opened it but was welcomed by a standing guard. Beginning to walk towards the dining hall she found that the guard followed her. Eventually finding her way to the dining hall she was relieved when no one else was in there. She sighed knowing she could be left in peace without Akira or his father bothering her.

* * *

Sitting down in the spot she had occupied the night before she waited for her meal to be brought to her. They brought out a bowl of fruit. She wondered how they knew that she only ate fruit for breakfast. Then she realized Akira must have told them and then speak of the devil, the said man walked into the room. "Good morning Sakura." he said casually. It was as if he had been saying it for months instead of just a few days. She tried to sink deeper into her chair. He sat down across from her. "My father would like to hold a masquerade as a formal announcement of our engagement and marriage. He would like to hold it in a few weeks." Akira finished. "Of course, Milord." she said quietly. Akira's head shot up and his eyes bore into her. "**Don't **be so formal, Sakura." He ordered and she shrank. "We are to be married so don't act formal when in my presence alone." "I'm sorry." she choked out. "Don't apologize just don't do it again." he replied sternly. Sakura wanted to disappear. "There is a city near here. If you need anything I can send someone to get it for you." He looked at her awaiting a response but he got none.

She excused herself from his company and went back to her chambers with the guard in tow. Closing the door she walked over to the window. Her hands grasped the knobs to open the window. She twisted and pulled. Nothing. Twisting again she pushed and still nothing happened. What was this place? Looking at the art supplies near her she had no desire to pick them up or even to use them. Her inspiration was closed off from her. She rested her forehead against the glass panes. She could see the sun and the meadows and the landscape but she couldn't feel them. She couldn't feel the warmth of the sun. She doubted she was allowed out of the castle, so she couldn't be in the midst of the fields.

Upon hearing the door open she turned her head to look towards the door. The newcomer was a woman. She was short and thin and had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She stood an inch or two below Sakura. "Hello Milady, I'm Aya." the girl curtsied. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. "Prince Akira wanted to know if you needed anything from the city." "No." Sakura spoke. The girl shifted her position. "You may leave now." Sakura spoke again. "Um, well you see Prince Akira has appointed me as your attendant." Aya said quietly. A guard, an attendant, locked windows, what was this place? Did Akira not trust her? "I am supposed to be with you at all times." Aya said more confident. Sakura turned towards the girl all the way. "Lets go out to the gardens." Aya nodded and led the way.

Akira watched as the girl, Aya, led Sakura out towards the gardens. The dress Sakura wore swished around her as she moved. He had planned on seeing her later but this was better. Observing from a distance. He saw her smile as she touched a flower. Turning away from the window he was watching out of he made his way to his father's study. Barging into the room he spoke. "I want the masquerade to be in two and a half weeks and the wedding in three." His father looked up at him from some document. "So soon? Our allies are still fighting a war." "I don't care. The faster she is my wife the better. The Uchiha is only still fighting because he thinks he can win her back. If she is married and impregnated then he will have no reason to keep coming for her." Akira deduced. "Good thinking. Then in three weeks you shall be married and have a wife and the Uchiha Kingdom will know its place." A sadistic grin graced the features of the young man.

* * *

Aya watched as Sakura's face lit up as she moved around the garden. She had seen Sakura since she had arrived with Akira but her face was always downcast. It showed defeat and yearning. To see the woman's face so happy was looking at a whole new person. "You must love gardens." Aya said and Sakura smiled. "I have always loved gardens. They give me peace." Sakura said looking at a new flower but left Aya confused. "Do you not like the Prince?" Aya questioned. Sakura looked at her and smiled weakly. "No, not really. I hardly know him. I can't like someone I hardly know." Sakura moved to a new flower to inspect. "What if you get to know him?" Aya prodded. "I don't know. I guess it is hard to like someone or even fall in love with them when you love another." Aya was surprised. Her future queen did not like, or even love the Prince.

"Who do you love then?" Aya wanted to know. Sakura's head turned in the direction her lover's castle was at. "A prince. He may be cold and at times doesn't pay attention. He may hardly talk and rarely show emotion but somehow he won my heart." Aya looked at the older woman. She fell in love with an unappealing man. "I guess I fell in love with him when he would show affection only to me. When he would give me special looks and gestures that were reserved only for me." Aya looked at the pondering woman. "What happened then?" The cherry blossom woman frowned. "I don't know. One moment we were happy the next he was letting me get taken by the Prince." Sakura shook her head. "Lets go back inside." Aya nodded and led the way back into the castle

That night at dinner it was quiet but not as quiet as it was the night before. Akira and the Lord were constantly talking about matters. The two men then turned to her. "The masquerade will be held in two and half weeks time." She was informed by the Lord. "You will need a gown." The Lord looked at her. "There is a woman in town who is a seamstress. She makes most of the formal wear for us. Aya will take you into the city tomorrow." Sakura nodded. "Kyoto is a fine city. It also has a store that you can buy masks at." Again Sakura nodded and inside she was elated that she would be able to leave the castle tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning two horses were saddled and ready in the courtyard. The two woman began their descent down the stairs. Akira stood next to a gray horse. He watched as Sakura came down the stairs. She was beautiful in her riding habit and skirt and her hair was neatly braided for riding. He held out a hand as soon as she was close enough to him. She, steeling her nerves, took his outstretched hand and allowed him to walk her to the side of the horse and lifted her up into the side saddle. A servant helped Aya into the saddle of her own horse. The two women nodded goodbye and were then escorted by four soldiers down to the city of Kyoto.

After twenty minutes a city came into view. The group entered through the gates. The main street was wide and there were vendors along the sides of it side by side. They rode for a while down the main road before making a left and then shortly stopping in front of a two story stone building. The guards helped th women off the horses. The two made their inside the building. A woman soon came out of the back room. She had a dirty blond hair color and dark green eyes. "Ah, Aya is that you?" "Hello Suzuki." Aya said and the two women hugged. "What can I do for the Royals today?" Suzuki asked. "Well, I am sure you have heard of the prince's betrothed." Aya began but was interrupted. "Of course I have. Who hasn't heard of the lass that is going to marry our prince." "Well, Suzuki, the Lord is hosting a masquerade to announce their engagement. The princess needs a dress." "Well, where is she then?" Suzuki asked.

Aya moved out of the woman's line of vision and the dark green eyes focused on a woman with cherry blossom hair and emerald eyes. Suzuki's eyes widened. "She is beautiful." she breathed. Sakura wanted to shift but she didn't. "The Lord has asked you make her gown for the masquerade and for her wedding." Suzuki was still gazing at the woman. "Of course, of course." Suzuki motioned for Sakura to come closer, which she did. Once Sakura was in the middle of the room Suzuki circled her and then went to get a measuring string. She began to measure the girl. "Such a small woman." Sakura turned red. She wasn't sure if it was a compliment or a complaint. Suzuki finished her measuring and then scrutinized Sakura. Again Sakura wanted to shift. " Hm, I think a red, blue or purple color would do nicely." Suzuki mused. "Any color would look beautiful on her." Aya noted. "just make it a beautiful dress." "When do I not do good work? Never. Don't worry it will be a fine dress. It will be ready in two weeks I can assure you." Suzuki said with conviction.

The two women left the building and went off to the mask store to find a mask for the masquerade. They walked inside the store. It was a small store and every square inch was covered in masks. Sakura looked at many masks but she didn't like any. Her gaze then fell upon a beautiful mask. It was black with gold designs near the eyes. It was a half face mask. Aya said that it made her green eyes stand out. They purchased the mask and then wandered the city for a little while longer before starting back to the castle.

It was late afternoon when the ladies returned to the castle. Akira was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. He came down the stairs when the horses entered the courtyard. He walked down to greet Sakura as he helped her off of her horse. He led her inside and to a parlor where his father was at. The Lord looked at her when she entered the room. "Ah, Sakura. I hope you enjoyed your trip to Kyoto." Sakura nodded. "I wanted to inform you that Akira and I will be leaving for a Great Council tomorrow. We shall be gone for at least two weeks. We shall be back right before the masquerade." Sakura nodded. This could be here chance to try and escape. "To ensure your safety more guards will be stationed around the castle." her plan just died.

* * *

  
Sakura made her way back to her chambers with Aya behind her. They would be gone and Sakura was grateful for that. She wouldn't have to deal with Akira. They would be gone and she would be alone. Dinner was not quiet. The two men talked about the trip towards the Nara castle and Sakura's safety.

After dinner she was getting ready for bed. Aya was helping her into a nightgown. "Aya, what happened to the Lady Miashi?" Sakura had wondered about it for a long time. "The Lady passed away after she gave birth to the Prince." Aya spoke sadly. "Lord Miashi never remarried. Prince Akira was raised by a governess." Sakura chewed her bottom lip. He hadn't grown up with a woman's touch. It could explain the way he acted towards women and why he acted so rough. "Thank you Aya." Sakura said. "Lady Sakura, you are the first noble woman who has graced this castle in many years. You will be good for both the Prince and his Lordship." Aya blurted. "What do you mean, Aya?" Sakura was puzzled. "I mean that you being married to the Prince is going to be a good thing. You will help....soften him. Also the Lord as well." Aya bowed and left Sakura standing in the middle of the room.

Sakura approached the bed and laid down pulling the covers over her. She thought about what Aya had said. She didn't want to marry Akira though. "Sasuke." she murmured before falling into a deep sleep.

Akira heard her whisper the Uchiha's name. He was furious. When he got back from the Council he would have to erase the Uchiha's name from her mind and from her.....heart.

The next morning came to quickly for Sakura. She stood at the top of the stairs with Aya behind her. She watched as the two Royals mounted their horses to begin the journey to the Nara Castle. Akira gave a parting wave to her which he returned. As soon as they left the courtyard Sakura felt relieved. They wouldn't be around her but she was still nervous. She knew when they returned it would be the masquerade and then the wedding and then her life would be changed forever.

* * *

**So this is Sakura's tale. I hoped you liked her confession to Aya about Sasuke. I did. Sorry if the chapter seemed a little boring. Sorry for grammar errors.**

**REVIEW!! tell me what you think!!**

**ja **

**yoyo**


	12. His War

_**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 11 GO AND DO IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!**_

**Okay, now that that is out of the way I am going to explain this chapter. This chapter is about Sasuke and what he does while Sakura is away from him. Chapter 11 is Sakura this chapter is Sasuke. This is happening simultaneously with chapter 11. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I can wish, no?**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 12**

He hadn't slept. The next day's objectives kept him from sleeping. Tomorrow he would crush two kingdoms that dare to come against him. He would make them pay. He overlooked to enemies position from the top parapets. Before the sun would rise him and his soldiers would head out to confront the enemy. The would surprise them and then Shikamaru would come from behind and finish the attack. The enemies would be so focused on his armies they wouldn't suspect Shikamaru to attack. After these two kingdoms were taken care of they would head towards Konoha. Neji would be there waiting for them and the signal to attack Orochimaru's forces. After Konoha was liberated they would march straight to the Miashi Castle. The blond prince should be out of his hold-up by then. He would march to the Miashi Castle and take Sakura back and make Akira pay.

Onyx eyes closed pondering their reunion. He was sure she would be mad at him, even disappointed. She would feel betrayed, but he would do whatever it would take for her to trust him again. All he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, caress her and eventually make love to her. He would win this war so he could do all that to and for her. The Uchiha Kingdom would not fall and he would never submit himself to another kingdom.

"Prince, it is nearly dawn. The men are ready." A soldier said to him from behind. Onyx eyes opened showing a tint of red. Sasuke removed himself from the parapets to lead his men into battle. When he passed a soldier he stopped the soldier. "Send word to Prince Shikamaru of out departure and to await the signal." "Yes, Prince." Sasuke reached the grand entry way after stopping at his chamber to retrieve his cloak and sword which were now on him. His mother and father stood there waiting for him. "Be careful, my son." His mother told him as she embraced him. Turning to his father, his father spoke. "There is a Great Council meeting coming up. Your presence is needed. I will send word to you." Sasuke nodded. Fugaku put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You are an Uchiha. Do your name proud." Sasuke nodded at the statement. Uchiha's would never lose. In battle or in love. Sasuke exited the castle and walked down the stairs to mount his horse. With Kakashi at his side he led his soldiers out of the courtyard and into the upcoming battle.

* * *

  
They had split themselves into two groups. He led one and Kakashi another. They had two enemies and they were stationed apart from each other. They would drive the two forces together so attacking would be easier. Sasuke sat on his horse as he watched his men position themselves to begin a fight. A rider rode up to him. "Prince, we just received word from Prince Shikamaru. He is ready for your signal and awaits your move." "Good, tell Kakashi." Sasuke ordered and the rider rode off.

Shikamaru waited Sasuke's move. He lazily sat on his horse. "Prince, Prince Sasuke has begun his attack on the enemies." Shikamaru nodded. "Asuma, we depart shortly. Tell the men." The man, Asuma, nodded. He rode his horse away to inform the others. After a long agonizing await, the signal was given. Gathering up his reins, he moved his forces out. They would surprise them from behind.

Sasuke was pleased. It was going exactly the way he wanted it to. The enemies had fallen into the backs of the other. They started to depend on the other for backup but neither force could help the other. Sasuke reined in his horse as he saw Shikamaru and his forces attack. The enemies numbers were rapidly dwindling. In a few hours time the two forces would be gone.

It was dusk and the enemy had finally surrendered. Though it had taken longer than Sasuke had wanted, it was over. From reports gathered only three enemy kingdoms now remained. Lord Deidara, who was going against Naruto. Lord Orochimaru, who was at Konoha, and finally Prince Akira, sitting as his own castle holding Sakura. Shikamaru and Sasuke along with Kakashi and Asuma stood in a tent discussing the next several days. They would head towards Konoha and they needed to move fast. They were hoping to be there in three days time. No word had yet come from Neji on his current position but only that he was headed towards Konoha and would be there shortly.

* * *

  
The next morning came all to soon as the two armies began to march just after daybreak. The two princes rode side-by-side. "What did Akira say to you?" Shikamaru asked and Sasuke knew what he was referring to. "The Kingdom or her." was Sasuke's short reply. "Elaborate." "Akira had a plan in motion to take out every village, town, city, and every person and animal. He would destroy the land and erase the Uchiha name from history." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "How would he do it?" Our border patrols reported light casualties and deaths but when we sent out our own rider the new reports were different. Each village was entirely wiped out. It was if they never existed." "So his place was already in motion." Shikamaru stated it not as a question but as a deduction of information. "Aa."

"So you choose your Kingdom over her because you knew that you could get her back?" "Aa." "Good plan, but one flaw." Sasuke looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow in question. "Her. She might now believe that you never really cared for her, especially since you handed her over without putting up a fight." "Aa." "Stop with the monosyllabic talk." "About what? I will get her back. No matter what it takes to get her to trust me again, I will do it. And I will destroy the Miashi Kingdom." Shikamaru looked over at Sasuke's determined face. "I know Sasuke, and that is why I help you." Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and nodded a silent thanks.

* * *

  
Two days later they met up with Neji outside of Konoha. Neji reported on his observings of Orochimaru's forces. He knew when the guard changed and had calculated how many soldiers Orochimaru had. The first night they were gathered together and they didn't get much sleep. Neji had with him a man named Gai. The six stayed up late that night discussing battle strategies and they decided they would attack the day after the next.

Sasuke stared up at the top of his tent as he laid on his futon. He had gotten little sleep over the last few days. Hearing footsteps outside his tent his eyes focused on the opening of the tent. Kakashi soon came through the flap. "Sasuke, you have a message from your father." Sasuke sat up on his elbows. Kakashi handed the little role of parchment to Sasuke. Sasuke unraveled it.

_Sasuke- Great Council meeting. Seven days. Nara Castle._

Sasuke rolled the message back up. Sasuke had to take Konoha before he and the other Princes could go to the council meeting. He would inform the others tomorrow.

The six men discussed the next days battle. They would position each army at one of the four entrances. Sasuke at the North, Shikamaru, the west and Neji, the east. They would try to surround the enemies and try to defeat them without civilian casualties, but in war nothing was certain. Hopefully, Orochimaru would bring the battle to them leaving the civilians out of it. The armies positioned themselves for the next days battle. All men were awake and alert for the approaching battle.

The sun was barely rising when the first sounds of battle were declared. Sasuke's army was the first to be engage. Orochimaru did exactly what Sasuke had hoped he would do. Orochimaru brought the battle to Sasuke. Sasuke hoped this would be a short battle as the favor was for Sasuke and against Orochimaru. Three to one. Orochimaru would have to spread his forces thin to cover all fronts.

Sasuke had just mounted when the battle was declared. Spurring his horse he rode to a small knoll to overlook the battle so far. He had about twenty riders with him. "Kakashi!" the said man quickly rode towards his prince. "Inform Neji to move his ranks closer to ours. Tell him to attack the rear of Orochimaru's forces." Kakashi immediately left to inform Neji. Sasuke then called for a messenger rider. "Tell Prince Shikamaru to enter the city from the west." The rider rode off. Sasuke motioned his own riders and left to enter the fray.

Upon entering the fray Sasuke had to leave his horse and fight on foot. Though the number of opposing soldiers was great, they were not winning and soon the numbers of Orochimaru's forces began to dwindle.

Sasuke had just parried a blow when he caught sight of Orochimaru. Quickly disposing of his current opponent he began to make his way towards Orochimaru, who soon saw him approaching. "Ah, Prince Uchiha." Orochimaru slithered out. "It is good to meet you again on the battlefield." The man grinned. "It will be a short meeting. I assure you of that." Sasuke stated before he parried the first blow. For a short period neither was winning the battle. Their swords continued to attack and defend as the wielders slowly tired. Sasuke knew the battle was dragging out and decided to finally end it.

Making several sharp and decisive manuevers he brought Orochimaru to his knees. Sasuke stood before him panting. His left hand reached down and grabbed part of the visible shirt, bringing the older warrior into submission. "I should have done this a long time ago, _Orochimaru._" Sasuke seethed at the defeated man. Without any further words between the two Sasuke raised his sword and pointed it towards the man's heart. Without warning he plunged the sword into the man's heart. Orochimaru let out a howl of pain and anguish. It was a howl to freeze a man, and it froze the fighting soldiers. Sasuke pulled his sword out from the man's chest as he watched the man become limp and lifeless. The soldiers of Orochimaru had seen their Lord get killed before their eyes and soon the battle was over.

* * *

  
Within a day and a half after the death of Lord Orochimaru, Konoha was at last rid of Orochimaru's soldiers. The citizens of Konoha had been joyous knowing that their prince had liberated them and killed the enemy Lord. Sasuke also received a message from Naruto saying he was nearing Konoha.

Sasuke walked through the halls of the Royal House in Konoha. Looking around he knew that he would bring Sakura here when they were reunited. The house was magnificent being the largest in Konoha. Though it had not been used for a time it was still taken care of by caretakers. The beds had been a welcome from the hard ground even though they had had futons.

He walked into the council chamber the house had. Five men already sat there awaiting his arrival. Sasuke nodded to them in greeting. "Naruto should be here shortly." Neji told him. "Finally." Sasuke sighed. And true three hours lately a bumbling blond prince made his debut entrance. "At last I am here!" Naruto stated quite loud. "Shut up Naruto. It's about time you got here." Sasuke said crossly. "Oi, someone isn't in a good mood. Where is your lady?" Sasuke's obsidian eyes hardened and narrowed. "Naruto! Don't mention her" Neji said harshly. "Why not?" Naruto was confused. "Just don't." yawned Shikamaru "It's to troublesome."

"Alright, alright. So what is the next move?" Naruto asked getting down to business."We go to the Great Council." Sasuke said icily. "But isn't that for the old men?" Naruto piped. "We need to make an appearance though." Sasuke said. "Since we are apart of this war, we need to be there." Neji finished for Sasuke."Alright, when do we leave?" Naruto sighed. "Tomorrow." Sasuke replied. "It is in foru days from now, so we need to leave tomorrow." Sasuke said.

For the rest of the time the eight talked about attacking the Miashi Castle. "Rumor has it that Lord Miashi is throwing a masquerade a few days after they get back from the council. The wedding is supposedly a few days later." Shikamaru yawned. "That only gives us about two weeks then." Sasuke muttered. "This is going to be tricky. We only want the Lord and the Prince but we can't have civilian casualties." Neji warned. "How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked. "We are going to go to the masquerade." Stated Sasuke. "We get the layout of the castle and then before the wedding but after the masquerade we attack. We will have to armies get into their final position while we are at the party." Sasuke finished. "The only thing left is to decided the routes the armies will take to get to the Miashi castle without letting them know we are coming." Shikamaru said and before long maps covered the great wooden discussed their armies position around the castle and how they would attack on the day of attack.

* * *

  
They finished talking later that evening and when morning came the four princes were found readying their horses to go to the Nara Castle. After checking their supplies again the four mounted and were then seen moving quickly away from the Royal House towards the Nara Castle.

It took them three days to reach the Nara Castle. They arrived the morning the council was said to start. They rode into the courtyard where stable hands were ready to take their horses from them. The four went inside the castle not needing a guide. Many of the Lords that were already there looked at the four young princes as they made their presence known to the others. Sasuke was slightly ahead of the others as they walked.

They walked into the Council Chamber where their fathers awaited them. Sasuke made his way to his father's side and a short 'we'll talk later' was heard being exchanged. The four sat next to their fathers and they watched as the Lords began to drift into the room and seating themselves in their respective seats. Only one other Lord was not alone. Lord Miashi with his son next to him. Sasuke and Akira glared at each for a moment and the others could feel the tension in the room.

Lord Nara soon began the council. The council began with trivial matters and even though the princes would rather be acting bored they took the council matters with utmost seriousness as they knew someday they would have do this.

Sasuke was anxious to get to the real matter at hand. The war. "As I am sure all are aware, there is a war being fought." Lord Nara began and heads nodded. "war is a serious thing and should not be taken lightly. Though I would like to say that my Kingdom is not involved, it is. The princes you see here today are the ones fighting this war." Lord Nara ended. "This was does not concern us Lord Nara, let the princes figure it out themselves." A lord spoke out. "On the contrary, it was the Lords here today that helped start this war." Sasuke stated boldly. "Don't accuse us young Prince!" A lord nearly yelled."But Milord, it was you and the others that decided her fate. Though I would like to say that Lord Miashi has the most blame for this whole fiasco." Sasuke boldy said again. "Pray tell, Prince what are you talking about?" A lord asked. "The Haruno Princess, my betrothed." Akira put in. "A woman! This was is over a woman!" the Lord was outraged.

Murmuring began among the Lords. "Where is the representative from the Haruno Kingdom?" a lord questioned. "There is no more Haruno Kingdom. After the murder of Lord Haruno the Kingdom was attacked. There is only one Haruno left and that is the princess." Sasuke stated. "Is Lady Haruno dead as well?" a Lord asked. "Yes." Sasuke said coldly. "Who then saved the princess?" Another Lord questioned. "I did." Sasuke said. "So this war started because you had the Haruno Princess and she was already betrothed to Prince Akira." Lord Hyuuga stated. "Correct. We had a disagreement over her well-being and Prince Akira attacked along with other allies." Sasuke recited. "It is my right to look after her well-being, not you." Akira ranted. "Our perspectives of well-being differ greatly Prince. Was it not you who assaulted her while at my Castle?" Sasuke heard the gasps of the other Lords.

Fugaku looked at his son's face. Stone. That was his face. Sasuke knew when to control his emotions, he always had. He knew if he kept emotionless at such events that Lords would favor with him. He would not act rash and would not engage in far-fetched things. If he remained stoic the Lords couldn't target him.

Akira's mouth hung open. "Your history with women is not a proud one. I have heard stories Prince." Sasuke went on. "How far would you have gone if I had not stopped you. I am not surprised that whenever she hears your name or sees your face she trembles." Sasuke felt a nudge from his father. "I am disappointed in this council. I, who was supposed to be her betrothed was cast aside for her to be given to a man with a history of indecency with women and has no respect for them." Sasuke rose out of his chair and left the chambers. The Lords looked at the young prince leave.

"The council will end for the day. We will begin again tomorrow." Lord Nara spoke. The chambers began to be cleared of all the Lords until only two remained. They looked at each other. "What are we to do now Shikaku?" Fugaku asked. "I don't know. Your son seems willing to go to the ends of the world for that girl." Shikaku answered. "You are right, he would. I, myself, became fond of her." Fugaku sighed. "I saw Akira's knights take her. She did not want to go with him." "If your son's accusations are correct, we could possibly find a way to null the contract." Shikaku said hopefully. Fugaku shook his head. "No, I have already looked over the contract. It can't be broken unless one was to die or one committed a treason against another Lord." Fugaku looked at the other Lord.

* * *

  
Sasuke leaned his body against the stone balcony. He heard several steps of footprints behind him. "Sasuke, is what you said in there, did that happen when we were there?" Neji inquired. Sasuke just nodded his head. "I will get her back." Sasuke stated suddenly. He pushed himself away from the balcony and was about to head inside when someone stopped him.

"Are you trying to ruin me, Uchiha? "Akira seethed out. "You ruined yourself."Sasuke shot back. "Look Uchiha, you can't do anything anymore. We are to be married when I return from this council. Then she will really be out of your reach." Akira smirked. "Just watch your back, Prince. I wouldn't be to sure about that." Neji stated coolly. "Stay out of this Hyuuga. It doesn't concern you." Akira bit out before turning back to Sasuke. "You may have won a few battles but you lost the war. She is mine, so you can go back home and find another woman." "I don't think so, Prince Akira." "You can't do anything anymore, remember that." Akira spat. "Just watch me do something about it." Sasuke said. "I'd like to see you try." Akira snarled. "Okay, then let me start with this." Sasuke smirked. Sasuke drew back his right hand and fisted it and then suddenly launched it at Akira. Akira reeled back stumbling, almost falling down. "What the heck!?" he spat out a little bit of blood. Akira shot his blue eyes to the obsidian eyes of his foe. "That was just the start. Get ready." Sasuke chided and walked away with three snickering princes right behind him.

Sasuke walked into his chambers and noticed his father standing near the far window. Sasuke did nothing but move towards a pitcher of water and a basin. He poured water into the basin before submerging his right hand into the luke-warm water. "What happened?" His father's voice rang. "What do you mean 'what happened'?" Sasuke asked. "Your hand and Akira. I saw him confront you." "He got what he deserved." Sasuke said wiping his hands on a towel. "You punched him." it wasn't a question. "Aa." "It will only anger him." Fugaku said. "I don't really care." Sasuke said nonchalantly sitting in a chair. "He got what he deserved, for now." "I don't think you have ever lost your temper before." Fugaku stated. "Well for once it felt good to lose my temper. He deserved it." "What did he say?" "Just crap. He was trying to make me head home. Saying I could never win. Like heck I won't!" Sasuke finished angrily. "I don't think it was necessarily a wise choice to punch him. You have now clearly angered him. This is not helping you out." "Yeah, well, I don't care." "I can tell that, but I wish I could have seen that punch. It must have been a good one, seeing your hand is so swollen." Sasuke looked at his father. He was praising him for hitting another man. It usually would have been a chastisement. "Come on, lets go to dinner." the son followed his father out of the room.

* * *

  
The council soon began the next day and the princes couldn't help but snicker at Akira when he entered the chamber. The left part of his face was nicely colored in black, blue and a little purple. The Lords had asked what had happened and he told them a dog had spooked his horse unexpectedly.

The council began again and as soon as the war was brought up the chamber erupted in debate. It lasted for a good four days. At last on the fifth day of discussing it Lord Nara brought it to a close. "Princes, this subject is not a light one and seeing that many lords are quite upset, I propose that the war run its course. It will end when it will end. Both of you are clearly upset but the contract can not be broken. Prince Akira will marry the Haruno Princess." the Lord stated. "That information should just end the war." A lord mocked. "It will not end the war. Prince Akira has expressed intentions of total annihilation towards the Uchiha Kingdom." Sasuke spoke and murmuring began. "Prince Akira, is this true?" Lord Hyuuga asked.

Akira sat there gathering his thoughts. "I did express thoughts of that nature but it was only a method of obtaining what I wanted. I would never totally annihilate another Kingdom, though we be enemies." Akira choose his words carefully. "Then, Prince Akira, explain the total devastation of our border villages. I sent riders out to check on them. There was little evidence left that showed the remnants of a village." Lord Uchiha spoke. "I did not order that." Akira defended, a little too quickly. "Those villages were the ones you personally attacked. Dont' deny it, Prince." Lord Uchiha spoke out again. Lord Miashi was turning paler by the second and Akira was dumbstruck.

"Lord Miashi, Prince Akira you are losing favor with this council. Theses deeds aforementioned have not given your Kingdom a good name and nothing to be proud of." Lord Nara said. "We can't end the war, but the Miashi Kingdom will be under close observation. The contract still stands." Sasuke pounded his fist into the table but said nothing. "The council is dismissed until six months from now." Sasuke stormed out of the room.

Sasuke had his hands agaisnt the balcony, supporting him. He heard footsteps approach him. Turning around he saw his three friends and his father. They all looked at him as he sighed heavily. "What are we going to do now, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. "We head towards out armies." "Then what, Son?" Sasuke smirked. "Go and crash a masquerade."

**

* * *

  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was way excited when Sasuke totally punched Akira. He deserved it. Sorry for grammar errors. Next update this week wednesday or thursday most likely unless I get a lot of reviews!**

**Sneak Preview of Chapter 13-Masquerade.**

**Sasuke and Sakura reunited, but for how long and what happens with drunken guards and Sasuke. I would hate to be those guards.**

**REVIEW!! tell me what you think. **

**Ja **

**yoyo**


	13. Masquerade

**Well the masquerade is here. Isn't it exciting. Though the crashing idea may have been used before its still cool. So Sasuke and Sakura meet up in this chapter. I like the reunion. So have fun reading.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are really great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but heck the manga was awesome !!!**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 13**

After getting word that Lord Miashi and Akira had departed back to their own castle, the four princes took to the road as well. They rode hard and rarely slowed their grueling pace. At night they only stopped for a few hours before taking off again. Within two and a half days the four reached their armies. They were still three days from the castle and they knew in three days the masquerade would be held. Before they had left Shikamaru had provided each with a set of formal clothes and a masks. Now all they needed to do was be at the masquerade.

She wandered around aimlessly with Aya right behind her. The last week and a half had been nightmarish. The castle seemed dead. Meals were quieter than the dead of night and guards were everywhere. Around every turn and corner, in every nook and cranny. The only places where she found some sort of solace were the parapets and the gardens. In the past two weeks she hadn't painted at all. She couldn't in that room. It was a prison. Dreary. Guards were always stationed in front of the doors and the windows locked. The only other people she saw were a the people at the castle preparing for the masquerade in a few days. It was to be held in the large ballroom within the castle.

Her dresses had also been finished. The gown she would wear to the masquerade was due to be delivered. The dress was a dark blue. The bodice looked like a corset. The skirts flared and swept over the ground. The wedding dress was a beautiful white. The bodice had been tight fitting and accentuated all of her curves on her upper body and it had short sleeves. The skirts flared slightly and there was a good five foot train on it. She had gone into Kyoto to try them on so Suzuki could make the last adjustments to them.

Sakura made her way down to another lonely dinner, but when she stepped into the dining hall it was no longer a lonely dinner. Akira stood by a window, as if waiting for her. He turned when he heard a startled gasp. "Sakura." was all he said. He just looked at her, as if examining her. His eyes made her feel uncomfortable, like those of a predator. Breaking his gaze off of her he motioned her to sit. "Lets eat." she nodded and sat down in her usual spot with him now across from her. Dinner was promptly served once both were seated. Sakura felt self-conscious as she ate. The silence became even more overbearing than it had when no one was there at all.

Deciding to try and break the silence she started conversation. "How was the council?" for a second she wished she hadn't of said anything. "It was good. Nothing of relative importance was discussed." He stated. There was no talk of war? He had to have been lying. If Sasuke was there she was probably discussed as well. She peered at his face. She could see the fading bruise on the left side of his face. The dark colors that had to have been there were now a sickly yellow and light purple.

"The masquerade is in a few days, is your dress ready?" He asked still eating. "Yes, it should be delivered any day now." she paused. "I think you will like it." he looked at her. Was she trying to be friendly? "I like anything you wear." he looked away from her. She lowered her head and began to gnaw on her bottom lip. She couldn't take it anymore. "Excuse me." she said and hurriedly left the hall.

He looked at her retreating form. She could be so infuriating at times. He, too, left the room and made his way towards his father's study. That man needed to get a life. His father looked up from his usual position. "What?" Akira sat down in a chair. "That woman can be so infuriating at times." Akira began. "Why? She is a delightful one for conversation and pretty to look at." His father said. "She hardly talks to me. And then she will at times just randomly leave. Doesn't she know her place. And I know she doesn't trust me. She is all fidgety during dinner or whenever she is near me. We were talking at dinner and then all the sudden she just got up and left." Akira ranted. "Give her some time. She needs to warm up to the idea of being your wife. Suri was the same way." "What, mother didn't like you?" Akira chortled. "No, she liked me, she just wasn't sure how to be a nobleman's wife. She may have come from a wealthier family but she didn't know how to be and act like a noble. Your betrothed is a noble but she just doesn't know what is expected of her as a wife of a noble. She doesn't know what she will have to give up by being your wife. She will be fine after you are married."

* * *

Two days from the castle. Two days from to masquerade. Two days from her. "When do we attack?" Neji asked bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Day after the masquerade. Nightfall." Sasuke replied. "If we need to attack sooner then so be it." "Why so late in the day?" Naruto asked. "Cover. They won't expect and army to attack near nightfall after a big party. We have the advantage attacking at that time. Even if we do end up fighting into the evening out men will be fresher. The men will finish the march while we are at the masquerade." Sasuke concluded. "Smart." Naruto nodded.

"What do we do about Lord Miashi and Akira." Neji asked. "If you find one detain them." Sasuke replied. All three looked at him strangely. "Why?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke pulled out a scroll from his shirt. "What's with the scroll?" Naruto asked dumbly. The other two nodded. "I talked with the main council Lords. This right here is a warrant." "A warrant? For who?" Neji was puzzled. "This warrant goes into effect if we can find enough information letting us know that it was indeed the Miashi Kingdom that assassinated Lord Haruno and destroyed the Haruno Kingdom. This gives us the right to detain them. If enough information can be gathered they will be taken to the Nara Kingdom to await punishment from the council. If the information is valid enough the contract will become null and void."Sasuke finished.

"How do we find this information?" Shikamaru questioned. Sasuke pulled out a small vial containing a murky green liquid. "What is that?" Naruto said pointing at it."A drug. That's what. It will loosen the tongue. We get a few soldiers drunk, question them, and if their information is valuable we take them with us. We use it on enemies quite often. Tsunade makes it for us." Sasuke replied. "You mean that really old lady who looks like she is thirty?" Naruto asked. "Sure." Sasuke answered. "Sounds like a good plan." Neji stated. "Now lets go rest. We still have a far ways to travel tomorrow."

Everyone left the tent except for Sasuke who leaned over the maps again. This had to work. But they still needed to find soldiers that had to be undoubtedly faithful to their lord. He sighed and heard someone enter into the tent. "Sasuke." It was Kakashi. "this plan can go wrong in so many ways." Sasuke let out. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "Yes, it can, but it won't. I have seen you strategize. It is a good plan and it will be successful." Kakashi said moving to stand in front of Sasuke. "Two days." Sasuke sighed and looked up at his friend. "It will be alright." Kakashi reassured.

The next day the armies departed again to get within a few hours of the Miashi castle. The princes had their last meeting before they would separate. "Meet here at dusk tomorrow." Sasuke said pointing to a spot on a map. The others nodded. "Good luck and don't be seen." was Sasuke's final advice and warning. Giving their last regards to each other before leaving each other. Sasuke watched as his friends, companions, brothers-in-arms rode away. "Lets move!" he hollered as he mounted his own horse.

* * *

It was the day of the masquerade that would announce her engagement to the world. It was only a few short hours before the guests would start arriving. The decorators were furiously running around making sure everything was in place and doing the finishing touches.

The last few days had been unbearable. Akira seemed to be extremely snappy and always seemed to glower at her. She had been sitting in the library she had discovered when he was gone. He had come in and approached her. She could smell the alcohol and he was intoxicated. He tried to make a move on her but she fled the room before he could secure a hold on her. She had locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. She had Aya bring her some fruit from the kitchens.

She shuddered as the cold air of her room touched her bare flesh. She delicately moved herself into the warm bath water. She relaxed when the warm water engulfed her body. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the warm sensation. After a while she regretfully removed herself from the warm water and shurgged on a silk blue robe. Walking out of the washroom she saw Aya by her vanity table. She looked and walked over to the bed where her dress was lying spread out. She lightly touched the dress as her fingertips grazed the silk material.

"Come princess, lets get you ready for this evening." Aya said. Sakura walked over to the vanity table and sat down on the cushioned seat in front of the table. Aya picked up a hair brush and began to run it through the pink tresses. Aya began to hum a tune she was not familiar with but it was soothing to Sakura.

After Aya had finished brushing her hair and styling it in an intricate bun with strands framing her face. Aya had told her it would clash nicely with the black mask. Aya then had Sakura turn her body and head slightly so she could apply a light covering of makeup to her. The colors were light and helped to enhance her delicate features.

After finishing her makeup she led Sakura to the bed where the dress was. Sakura slowly removed the robe and let Aya help her into the dress. Aya helped straighten the dress as Sakura stood before a full-length mirror. Aya tied the dress in the back and Sakura moved ever so slightly whenever Aya would give a good tug on the strings to make sure the dress was tight. After finishing the tying Aya moved around to the front to pull the dress down slightly and helped smooth the wrinkles in it. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. A doll. A puppet. Or both. She was treated like a fragile doll that could be broken at any minutes. She was breakable. A puppet. Her strings were moved by Akira and at times Lord Miashi. As soon as she married him he could do whatever he wanted to do with her. Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at herself. Aya had finished messing with dress and went over to the vanity table to pick something up before coming back to her. Aya held her mask in her hands. Sakura looked at the mask.

* * *

He sighed. He knew he was early but he couldn't have been that early. He watched his horse graze as he leaned against a tree. He had nice black pants with a silk black shirt, courtesy of Shikamaru. He had a white half face mask sitting in his saddlebags. His dark cloak swished around him as a breeze picked up. A few moments later he heard horses approaching. Two riders came into the clearing. Neji and Shikamaru. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru looked behind him. "He was behind us." Neji looked over his shoulder as well. This was one of those times when he wondered what his cousin saw in Naruto. A few minutes later the blond came into the clearing. "You're late. Lets go." Sasuke said as he mounted up. He led the way to the castle.

They rode in two-by-two with Shikamaru next to Sasuke. "You have the vial?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke nodded his head and rested his free hand on a leathe pouch near his waist. When the four left the forest and were on the main road they slowed their pace to a walk while putting on their masks.

They reached the castle walls it was well into the night. The light from the inside could be seen from the outside. The castle guards stood at attention when the four rode past. They rode into the central courtyard where squired were waiting to take the horses. They dismounted and were guided into th castle. Sasuke looked up at the structure. This is where his love had been staying. They made their entry into the castle.

People were everywhere. They crowded the main hallways and into the main dancing room. They made a straight line towards the main room. Sasuke stopped at the main doorway to look around the room. He noticed a large chandelier hanging near the middle. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for pink hair. "She isn't here yet." Whispered Neji. "Just be on the lookout." Sasuke whispered back. The four split up to wander around the room.

Sasuke spotted Akira near a platform at the far end of the room. He was talking to several well dressed people when someone came to him and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke slowly walked while keeping his gaze on Akira. Akira motioned for the music to stop playing and he made his way towards the center of the room. When the music stopped Akira began. "Thank you all for coming here this evening. It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you my betrothed and future Lady of the Miashi Kingdom. Princess Sakura Haruno." Sasuke felt his heart stop when the said woman entered the room. There she was. She was right there. He wanted to do nothing more than go up to her grab her, kiss her senseless and then apologize. His body quivered from wanting to go up to her at that moment but he refrained himself.

* * *

She knew the masquerade had started when she heard the music start to play. She removed herself from her chambers after the music had been playing for a time. She had gathered the courage to leave the room. Once she did Akira would announce their engagement. She slowly she made her way towards the ballroom. Akira had told her to go to a certain door so she could make her appearance. On her way she saw several guests who respectfully bowed to her.

When she stopped at the entrance she was told to be at, a man went to tell Akira she was there. Akira heard his message and had the music silenced before walking towards the center. When he made the announcement she had no choice but to enter into the room and approach Akira. When she stopped by his side he moved an arm so it was around her waist. The people applauded.

Once the music stated up again Akira took her around to meet several people who had higher standings within the Miashi Kingdom. While Akira was leading her, she could feel a gaze on her and for some reason it felt familiar. Soon she was asked to dance by others and she obligingly agreed to. She knew Akira was watching her dance. She also felt the other gaze on her as well.

A new number started up and another man came up to be her partner, letting the last one find a new partner. The man took his position with her and they started to dance. Sakura followed the man's lead. He was a skilled dancer. She felt him bring their bodies closer together. "Sir, we should not be so close." She whispered looking up at the masked man. A chuckle escaped from the man. It sounded familiar. The man dipped his head to her ear. She felt his warm breath tickle her ear and she shuddered. "Aren't lovers supposed to be close to each other?" emerald eyes widened behind the dark mask. She looked back up at the man. His white mask clashed with his dark hair. Her heart was pounding. She looked at the mask and behind it to see his obsidian pools. "Sasuke." she breathed. He smirked his infamous smirk.

Her lips curved upwards. "You came. You came for me." she whispered in disbelief. "Yes." was all he said. She wanted to kiss him, hug him, love him but at the same time she wanted to yell at him, curse him, swear at him, even slap him. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Why?" she choked out. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Akira tricked me. He threatened everything. Please, forgive me. I never wanted to let you go." She not listening to her better self forgave him. "I forgive you." she whispered. His eyes widened slightly, not thinking it would be that easy. "but we are going to talk when we get out of this." _Dang it!_ He wasn't out of it yet.

They continued to dance for a while. A number was about finished when he started to pull away. "Where are you going?" she hissed. "I need to find some information." He said back. "What kind of information?" "Incriminating information, to use against Lord Miashi and his son." Sakura gasped and looked at him. She motioned for him to lower his head so she could speak in his ear. "Look in Lord Miashi's study. All of his documents are in there. Try looking at the back of his desk." she said. He nodded. He started to pull away. "Please, get me out of here shortly." "I promise." and with that he faded into the crowd of people.

* * *

Sasuke walked away from her and into a hallway. The other three saw him and followed him. "Let's start. We need to find a couple of guards and also check out Lord Miashi's study." Sasuke said. "I saw a group of guards down a hallway." Neji stated. Sasuke nodded. "Shikamaru, Naruto find the study and check the desk. Sakura said at the very back of the desk. Neji and I will find the guards and drug them." The three nodded and the other two took off to find the study. "Lets go find some alcohol." the two took off.

They acquired a couple of bottles of heavy liquor each. They put a few drops of the drug inside and twirled the bottles around making the drug spread throughout the drink. They found a group of fou guards. They took off their masks and approached the men. "Lord Miashi has asked us to bring you these." Neji spoke. "What for?" a guard asked. "The Lord wanted to give you a reward for being good guards." Sasuke came up with. The guards shrugged and took the bottles. Sasuke and Neji walked away from them. "Lame excuse." Neji muttered. "It was the one that came to mind." Sasuke shot back.

Papers were everywhere. Shikamaru and Naruto had found the study and had furiously gone through the hundreds of documents that were about. Shikamaru found a bundle of papers at the back of the desk. Removing them from their holder his eyes quickly scanned the contents making his eyes go wide. "Lets go. We have what we need." Shikamaru said standing and running out of the room.

When the drug had taken its effect on the guards the two princes approached them. Sasuke grabbed a hold of the one that seemed to be the ringleader of the group. "What do you know of the attack on the Haruno castle?" Sasuke asked harshly. The man slurred something. "What?" Sasuke shook him. "Loord Miassshhhi orde-hic-red usss to attackk." the slurred words came out. "Why?" "want-hic-ed kinggdoms destr-hic-oyed." Did you attack the Haruno Castle?" Sasuke shook him again. "yee..." the word went unfinished as the man's head rolled to the side. "We take him with us." Sasuke said to Naji, who nodded.

The four met up with each other in a lone hallway. Shikamaru and Naruto looked at the drunken man held in between Sasuke and Neji. "We have it." shikamaru shook the papers. "Good." Sasuke nodded. "We have a witness. Get the horses and take him with you. Get back to the armies and tell them to approach. We attack tonight." "What?!" Neji hissed. "What are you doing?" "We attack tonight." Sasuke ordered. "It will be easier to defeat them tonight. A bunch of their soldiers are drunk. Just make sure that no civilians are hurt and if they are keep the number down." they nodded and the three left leaving Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and straightened himself. Unsheathing his hidden sword he approached the main room.

* * *

He walked boldy, confidently. The guest he passed looked at him with fear. Sasuke strode into the ballroom looking for Akira. He saw Sakura near Akira. The guest dancing near him began to stop, looking at the armed man with fear.

Akira saw that many of the guests had stopped dancing. He swiveled around to see what the nuisance was. Sasuke took several steps towards Akira making the people part. Akira finally went to see what was making the guest stop. They parted for him as well.

Akira saw the man's face. "Uchiha!" he seethed. "What are you doing here?" "I came to win the war. You said that I wouldn't win, now I'm here to prove you wrong. And you might want to watch where your standing." Sasuke smirked. "Why?" Akira shot back. Sasuke pointed above Akira. Akira raised his head. The chandelier. Akira looked quickly back at the Uchiha. Sasuke had a small dagger drawn and threw it at the rope helping to hold the chandelier up. It cut the rope and the other rope snapped. The chandelier came crashing to the floor.

**

* * *

  
I would hate for me to be in Akira's postion. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am kind of sad to say that the story is drawing to a close but I still have a few fun things up my sleeve. Hopefully another update by Saturday or Sunday. **

**Sorry for grammar mistakes. **

**Though it does not concern this story, I am thinking of making a sequel to my other story that I am writing right now along with this one so if you want to go poll you can. **

**REVIEW!! **

**bye bye**

**yoyo**


	14. Battle and Reunited

**Here is chapter 14 for you to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I have decided to not do a sequel to this story as I can not think of a plot line. So instead there will be an epilogue that I wasn't planning on doing. I am sad to say that there is only one more chapter and then the epilogue so this story is coming to a close which I am sad for because this story got a better response than I thought it would get. **

**Thanks for the reviews. They are really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: standard. I don't feel like being witty right now as I am pretty tired from celebrating the new year.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 14**

Women screamed and men gasped as they saw their prince narrowly avoid the falling chandelier. Akira was splayed out on his stomach. He lifted his head to see the Uchiha dash out of the himself up off the ground as he snarled at the guards to catch the fleeing Uchiha. He looked back at Sakura and then it dawned on him. She had been dancing with him earlier. His face turned dark. Striding over to her, he took her arm and led her out of the room to someplace a little more private. "You knew he was here? Didn't you." Akira said angrily. Sakura looked at him. "Didn't you?" He raised his hand to slap her. "Yes, I did." she said calmly. He attempted to grab her again but instead she slapped him. "Don't you dare touch me!" She said. He bristled and still grabbed her and dragged her to her room. Throwing her in he locked the door from the outside. He knew she had to have told the Uchiha something. But what?

He heard Akira's yells but he was already mounting his horse when the guards came to the door of the castle. The only thing they saw were two riders tearing out of the courtyard. Neji soon separated from him to lead his own army. He rode a good three miles before he came upon his moving army. The soldiers were slightly startled to see their Prince come swiftly up to them. Sasuke rode quickly to Kakashi. "Battle has started." Kakashi nodded and then pointed behind him. Sasuke looked back. His father.

Akira stormed back into the main halls. The guests were in a mad dash to leave the castle. It was good since battle was coming. Akira needed to find his father. He saw his battle commander and told him t prepare the soldiers to a battle. The commander nodded and hurriedly left to get the men prepared. Akira rushed to his father's study. When he had dragged Sakura out of the room he had seen his father make a mad dash towards his study.

Bursting through the door Akira saw documents and papers everywhere. He saw his father flicking through papers as though his life depended on it. "Father?" Akira asked, something was wrong. "Its not here." The lord kept chanting. "What's not here." The Lord looked up at his son. "The documents." Akira's eyes narrowed. "You mean the documents that were under your desk?" The lord nodded. "Dang it!" Akira scolded himself. "Maybe you misplaced them. They could be anywhere in here considering this mess." Akira tried to console himself. "They aren't in here. I have looked everywhere." "Uchiha." Akira growled.

* * *

  
Sasuke saw his father and rode up to him. He was mounted on his own horse. "Father." Sasuke acknowledged his father. "Sasuke." the Uchiha Lord replied back. "What are you doing here, Father?" "I came with Lord Nara. We are here to arrest Lord Miashi if you have the evidence." Sasuke nodded his head. "Yes, we have evidence. Shikamaru found documentary proof and Neji and I detained a guard that knew of the attack. I believe he may have been at the castle at the time." Sasuke reached into his shirt and pulled out the warrant. "This is the warrant." Sasuke handed it over to his father who accepted it. The older Uchiha unraveled and looked upon its contents. "The contract is then null and void. Lord Nara should have the documentary proof by now if his son kept the documents." "I believe the guard is also with Shikamaru." Sasuke notified his father. "Good. Then lets end this war." His father rode past him.

The two Uchiha were approaching the castle when the alarm was sounded. Sasuke's army was had slowed when a part of the soldiers had come across civilians, but were soon on the move again. Half an hour later all four armies had surrounded the castle. It was near midnight when all the armies got positioned. Though the attack was surprise the castle was still fairly well guarded and the outer gate was closed and barred. Sasuke looked at the structure before him. There lied his enemy and his lover.

Akira looked out over the parapets. Enemy armies had surrounded them on all sides. His soldiers had positioned themselves on the stone walls around the castle. The gate was closed and barred. Nothing would get to these walls. Nothing. The guests had all left. Akira was fuming. How dare that Uchiha attack tonight. But was irking him was how he found out and planned to have all the armies here when the guests came from within the Miashi Kingdom. Someone had either let it slip to outside enemy kingdoms. But he wasn't going to worry about it, they couldn't hurt him.

* * *

Sasuke positioned his army in front of the gate. He could clearly see the castle head on, just the way he liked it. His father had gone off to find Lord Nara and discuss items of business about the impending battle. After a good ten minutes of being stationary, yet itching to start the battle. Sasuke saw Lord Nara ride up to the closed gate. "Lord Miashi!" he yelled. There was no reply. "Lord Miashi, we have proof of your treason to the council and have a warrant to arrest you under those pretenses." Lord Nara clearly and loudly spoke towards the castle. Still no response came from the castle. Lord Nara turned his body towards Sasuke and nodded. It was his turn now.

Lord Nara rode away from the gates as Sasuke's father came back to the Uchiha Army. Sasuke was about to give orders to break down the gates by any means possible when they opened and the Miashi Army came to them. "Ready!" Sasuke shouted. All men took their stances. Then the battle ensued. The enemy army was swarming. Though they had little time to gather there was still a formidable amount.

She pounded, pushed, pulled, yelled, hit, everything and anything she could think of to get the doors to try and open. The smell of smoke, though faint, made it to her nostrils. She became panicked and there was no way out of this accursed room. She looked at her hand, it was slightly throbbing from the slap she had given Akira. "Argh! Let me out!" she yelled again pulling on the door.

A fire had started once a portion of Sasuke's army made their way into the main courtyard. There had been other places of entrance to the castle and soldiers from Akira's army had engaged with Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. They were making slow progress and Sasuke was getting impatient. Breaking free of the soldiers that had them just fighting in the courtyard he rushed into the actual castle. Several soldiers followed close behind him. After what seemed like an eternity most of his men were inside the castle. He caught a glimpse of the two Lords making their way towards Lord Miashi's study. Shikamaru must have told them where it was at.

Glancing to his left he suddenly ducked an oncoming sword. Dodging and moving to take a better stance he saw his attacker. Akira. Sasuke smirked at Akira before thrusting his sword towards him. Akira parried it and then attacked Sasuke back. They parried, thrusted, attacked, defended their bodies from the oncoming sword. They had been fighting for a good fifteen minutes and Sasuke could feel the burning sensation in his muscles as he continued to fight. Sasuke saw Akira's movements start to become sluggish and took it as his chance to try to end this. Sasuke made a few quick sword movements rendering Akira sword less and a sharp point against his throat.

Akira looked up at Sasuke. He could see the burning desire in Sasuke's eyes to kill him. "Kill me." Akira demanded. The words were exactly what Sasuke wanted to hear. His heart pounded as he desperately wanted to run his sword through Akira. It was a pulsing desire. He pressed the tip harder against his throat drawing a little blood. "Sasuke." he heard his father's voice from behind him and then felt a hand on his shoulder. "The council will see to his punishment". Sasuke raged. He wanted to end the miserable wretches life right here. Fugaku motioned for a few guards to come and bind Akira. Sasuke wrenched his sword away. How he wanted to kill him. But, no it was now up to the council. Sasuke seethed. Sasuke then stormed away and saw Lord Nara with several guards leading a bound Lord Miashi. They both would be tried for treason against another Kingdom that they had a contract with.

* * *

  
Sasuke looked around for a minute before rushing up the stairs beginning his search for Sakura. He reached an upper level and saw a hallway filled with doors. There was no indication of which one might have Sakura behind its closed doors. He had to find her.

She sat curled up in the fetal position. When she heard the doors open and the sound of metal on metal it only brought back memories of the night her own castle was destroyed. It was a while before things began to quiet down, yet she didn't dare move from the bed. Her head lifted when she started to hear the opening and closing of doors, but she still remained on the bed. That was until she heard the voice.

He was opening up every door in the long hallway. Every door he would open would reveal an empty room. He was growing frustrated. Where was she? He started slamming the doors shut after finding the room empty. He continued to search and finally growing exasperated her yelled out her name. "Sakura!" Was she even still here? Thoughts plagued him. Did Akira kill her? His mind was starting to go numb from these thoughts. If Akira did anything he would personally see to his death, even without the council's consent. Then he heard the answering call.

It was Sasuke. She shakily got off the bed and made her way towards the door. "Sasuke?!" she cried out pressing herself against the door. He was here and looking for her. He was here. She heard his voice calling out to her again. She had to lead him to her. "Sasuke!" she cried out. Running footsteps could be vaguely heard. He as coming and she called out to him again.

She was alive. Her voice was leading him. He heard her call his name. It was coming from a hallway that was on offshoot of the one he was in. He picked up his pace to get to her. "Sakura." he called again. The response was closer. He started opening and closing doors again. He was near her. He twisted the knob of a door and pushed but it wouldn't budge. "Sakura." he said. The muffled reply came from behind the door. She was in the room.

He was outside the room. She felt the door shake slightly from him trying to open it. "It's locked." She said. The door rattled again and then it shook. He was trying to break in by force. She took a step back from the door. It shook again and a small splintering sound was heard.

The door shook each time he forced himself against it, ramming his body against it. He was sure he would have a bruise on his left shoulder after all the ramming he had done, but he still continued. The splintering that was heard was getting more prominent. The door was breaking and so was the lock. After a few more good rams into the door it broke and was opened. He stumbled slightly as he came into the room, but he quickly straightened himself out. Looking up he saw her. Not in the same gown he had danced with her in just a few hours before but a simple gown that he had always seen her in.

She watched him stumble into the room and then looking up at her. He was right there. He was here. She ran over to him and he gladly took her in his arms. How she had missed his warmth. His strong embrace. She missed him.

She was in his arms. Her small figure in his embrace. It seemed like a lifetime since he had been able to hold her like this. He quieted her as she began to mumble incoherent words to him about nothing. After quieting her down he led her out of the room and down towards the entryway.

His soldiers along with those of Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru were grouping the soldiers belonging to the Miashi together. All sides had losses. Sasuke was informed that both Lords had taken an escort and were now taking both Lord Miashi and Akira to the Nara castle to stand trial. Sasuke wished he had taken Akira's life.

* * *

  
Over the next few days the princes returned to their own Kingdoms with a good majority of their armies. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi headed to the Nara Kingdom to attend the trial of Lord Miashi and Akira. Naruto's and Neji's commanders had stayed behind to oversee the political mess of the Miashi Castle. All four princes along with Kakashi and Asuma were needed at the Nara Castle for the trial of Lord Miashi and Akira. Sakura would go along as well.

The day came that Lord Miashi and Akira would be on trial. The Lords that held higher credibility were called upon to help with the trial. Sakura awoke with a warm feeling around her. She felt something slightly stir underneath her and her response was to snuggle into it. She heard the deep chuckle of her lover. He was here and she was with him, again. She felt a hand start to lightly caress her back and she immediately relaxed. "The trial is starting soon." he said nonchalantly. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to see the man she was supposed to marry. He started to move to get out of the bed. "Come on." he whispered to her. She groaned but got out as well.

They sat next to each other in the large room that would decide the fates of Lord Miashi and Akira. Sakura clutched Sasuke's hand as both were brought into the large room. Lord Uchiha was not able to be apart of the deciding members as the trial had personal connections to them, so he sat next to his son. The crimes were read to the two men before the council. The crimes were numerous and serious. Both accused had the opportunity to try to defend themselves from the crimes they thought as heinous. After hours of questioning and statements made by others including the two Uchiha males and Sakura, the verdict was decided. Both were to be executed. Also the contract between the Haruno, Uchiha, and Miashi Kingdom was annulled.

Sasuke lightly squeezed her hand when the contract was proclaimed annulled. They could now marry.

**

* * *

  
I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was a little shorter, it's just how it turned out. If it was a little fast I apologize and if you need any explanation on anything just message me. Sorry for grammar errors**

**So please Review and let me know how it was.**

**Ja**

**yoyo**


	15. Happiness

**Okay, I am really sorry that I didn't get this out a whole lot sooner but I was having a really hard time writing this chapter for who knows what reason. It just wouldn't come to me. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and probably never will but I feel sorry for pein in the manga.**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 15**

The four returned back to the Uchiha castle a week later. The three men had been present at the execution but Sakura had excused herself. She did not want to witness the execution. She had told them she had a weak stomach for such things. Afterwards they stayed only a day more before starting the journey back to the Uchiha Castle.

Riding into the courtyard they were greeted by Mikoto, who awaited them at the top of the stairs. Sakura was helped off of her horse by Sasuke before going up to Mikoto, only to be engulfed in a warming hug from the woman which she returned gladly.

Sasuke watched as his mother and his lover began to talk amongst themselves. He smirked. This was what he wanted. The war was over and the opponent out of the way, even though there really wasn't an opponent. He felt a hand on his shoulder and slightly turned to see his father behind him with a similar smirk. Their women were together again.

* * *

That night at dinner Mikoto and Sakura got reacquainted with another again. The two men watched as the women interacted with each other. Sakura missed the company of women. Aya had been there but she wasn't really company. She just followed her around. She enjoyed the now resuming intellectual conversations and the feeling of not having to be careful of what was said. She saw Sasuke glance at her several times during the meal, as if to make sure she was really there. After the meal was eaten the women retired to the parlor, while the men went to the study.

The two women sat down on the couch facing each other. Sakura almost knew what Mikoto was going to talk to her about. "Have you and Sasuke talked?" the first question. Sakura just shook her head. "Are you going to talk?" A nod. "Sakura, what happened when you were at the Miashi castle?" Mikoto looked earnestly at the younger woman. "Nothing." Sakura said. "Nothing, as in nothing what?" Mikoto asked. "Nothing happened." "Physically?" "He didn't really touch me." Sakura looked away. "He didn't try anything?" "He tried several times. I just locked myself in my room." Sakura looked at the stone floor. She had wanted to talk about everything that had happened at the Miashi Castle and now was the time.

Sasuke looked at his father from the chair he sat in. "I want to marry her." Sasuke bluntly stated. "I know. Everything is annulled. I talked with Lord Nara before leaving. There is no reason you two can't marry. Just get her approval." Fugaku said leaning forward in the chair. "What if she says no?" Sasuke asked. "And why would she do that?" Fugaku asked incredulously. "We haven't really talked since the masquerade." "Ah." Fugaku said. "Well then talk to her." Fugaku advised. "It will help clear things up." "Hn." Sasuke said before standing and leaving.

She had told Mikoto everything that had happened while she was at the castle. Though she was proud of herself when she had told her how she confessed her love of Sasuke to Aya while on enemy grounds. Mikoto could only smile at the girl. She had gone through so much yet she still loved Sasuke and was ready to take the next step. Marriage. The door to the room soon opened and Sasuke entered into the room. "Sakura, may I talk with you?" Sasuke sounded so formal it scared Sakura a little. She nodded and looked over at Mikoto who gave a comforting smile. Sakura went over to Sasuke and the two left the parlor with Sasuke leading Sakura.

* * *

  
Mikoto made her way towards the study where Fugaku was at. She opened the door and saw her husband sitting there smirking to himself. "What?" Mikoto asked closing the door behind her. "Nothing." Fugaku said still smirking. "Its got to be something if you are smirking like that." "lad that my son has found someone to love and marry." Mikoto looked at her husband. She hadn't seen Sasuke so content for a long time.

* * *

  
Sasuke led Sakura out to the gardens. He let her examine the flowers before starting to speak. "Sakura. I want your forgiveness."Sasuke said. The cherry haired woman looked up at him. "I already said you were forgiven. Remember at the masquerade?" Sakura had a confused look on her face. "That didn't mean anything. I know you're still upset." Sasuke said looking at the ground. "Sasuke, I forgave you. I could never stay angry with you for long." she looked back at the flower.

"Sakura, what I did...was inexcusable. I should have done something. Anything to keep you here." Sasuke was trying to grasp words. "Sasuke, it doesn't matter anymore." He felt her hands on his cheeks. "Of course I was upset. I thought you didn't want me. That everything we had was nothing after all." He slowly shook his head his bangs covering his eyes. "But then I realized that I could only love you. And that you had to protect me, even by doing the worst thing possible. Sasuke, I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago." His onyx eyes met her emerald ones. "Marry me, Sakura." she looked up at him. "Marry me." a smile graced her lips. "Yes." and she kissed him lightly. "Yes." She murmured against his lips.

"I take it he asked her." Mikoto said with a chuckle, watching the two lovers from an upper window. "I assume so." her husband's voice reached her. A large hand was felt placing itself on her shoulder. "They look good together. Always have. I only wish Naoko was here to see his daughter." Fugaku said. "We may not have been the most... polite towards each other but the union of our children was one thing he wanted. He wanted to end the feud between us with them." Fugaku said thoughtfully.

* * *

  
A month had passed and the wedding was near. It was now two weeks until the wedding. They had decided to hold it in Konoha. They would have it out in the open so the people could see their future Lord get married. Mikoto had been quite ecstatic when their engagement became official. She had hoped Sasuke would one day marry even though before he had met Sakura he had shown no interest in women. Now he was getting married and to a girl she adored.

* * *

  
It was days before the wedding and the Uchihas along with Sakura were in Konoha at the Royal House. The people of Konoha had become excited when they heard the news of their Prince marrying and getting married in Konoha. They had decorated the square that their Prince would be married in.

Sakura wandered towards the room where Mikoto was waiting for her. Mikoto had told her that she wanted to give Sakura something before the wedding. Reaching the designated room Sakura lightly rapped before entering. She saw Mikoto standing near the bed in the room with a long flat box on the bed. "You called." Sakura said softly. "Ah yes. Sakura come here." Mikoto motioned for Sakura to come over to the bed. "I want to give you something." Mikoto pointed to the box. "Open it." Sakura gently lifted the lid of the box. In it laid a beautiful white dress. Sakura was speechless. "It was my wedding dress. I want you to wear it. From mother to daughter." Tears pricked Sakura's eyes as she looked at her future mother-in-law. "Thank you. It's beautiful." she couldn't wait to see how the dress looked on her and not just in a box.

When he arrived back at the Royal House he noticed several horses being led to the stables. Walking inside the House and going to a parlor he saw the other princes and their wives. "Here's Sasuke." Naruto said loudly. The others looked at him."Sasuke." Neji said and nodded his head and Sasuke returned the nod with one of his own. "Where's Sakura?" Ino asked and then Sakura showed up in the doorway. "Right here." She smiled.

The women went off to visit by themselves while the men stayed in the parlor to talk. "Finally getting married, eh Sasuke." Shikamaru stated. Sasuke grunted. They were going to start this dsiscussion. "Yeah, you're finally going to join the ranks of the married men." Naruto said boisterously. Sasuke shook his head and groaned.

The women walked through the gardens talking about the upcoming wedding. "Are you excited?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded her head. "Yes." "It must be exciting to get to marry him. In all the years I have know him he never once showed an interest in women and then you come along and he's in deep." Ino laughed. "You know him from outside your marriage?" Sakura questioned. "Who doesn't? Everyone knows about the Uchiha Heir. Stories of him are everywhere. Didn't know you were marrying such a popular prince were you?" Ino saw Sakura's look. "I never really heard of the Princes that were my father's enemy's sons." Sakura looked at the blond. "Just consider yourself a very lucky woman." Tenten stated.

* * *

  
The day had come. The wedding day. Sakura sat at a vanity table with Mikoto right behind her brushing her cherry locks. Sakura stared at her reflection. The reflection showed happiness. She was happy. She was going to marry her prince. "Nervous?" Mikoto asked softly. "A little. Is that normal?" Sakura answered nervously. "Of course. My own marriage was arranged. I had never even seen Fugaku until the day I married him. I was so nervous walking down that aisle. I didn't know what to expect. You, my dear, are lucky. You found love with Sasuke." Mikoto continued to brush her hair.

After clipping her hair in various intricate ways the two walked towards the bed to put on the dress. Mikoto carefully took it out of the box and gently let is cascade from its neat form. The dress was stunning when all the way unraveled. Sakura slipped out of her robe and with Mikoto's help the two got the dress on her.

Sakura stood in front of the full length mirror. Looking at the dress and the way it fit her. The bodice clung to her torso. It was an elegant bodice. Clean and smooth with a dipping neck line. The skirts were slightly flared with several layers but swished quietly when moving. The train was short but Sakura liked it that way. "It is certainly beautiful on you." Sakura turned to Mikoto. "You think so?" Mikoto nodded. "Come the ceremony will be starting shortly.

The people of Konoha were gathered near the central square near the church. Flowers decorated the square. All were awaiting the union of their prince and the Haruno Princess. Few had seen her since she had stayed in the Royal House since arriving. The people murmured to each other as they saw the noblemen and women gather near where the ceremony would take place. They saw the princes of the other kingdoms along with their wives also take their places. And lastly their prince as he stood near the priest dressed in black ceremonial clothes. The proud Uchiha emblem blazoned on the back of his shirt.

The bells of the church began to ring notifying the coming of the bride. A closed carriage arrived and a servant opened it and let the bride descend with her future mother and father in law with her. The people gasped when seeing their future princess. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Fugaku and Mikoto escorted Sakura to the altar where Sasuke awaited her. He smirked when he recognized his mother's wedding dress on her. She flushed slightly.

Mikoto gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting go of her hand. Fugaku smiled slightly and gave her hand to Sasuke who took it softly and led her the last two steps to the priest. The two turned to face the face the priest who began. "Dearly beloved..."

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful, at least that was what Mikoto said later to the two. There was a festival after the wedding. People danced and celebrated the union of their prince. For the children there were games to play. The festivities went well into the night. After the majority of people left to their own homes Sasuke and Sakura made their way back towards the Royal House. His parents were staying in different accommodations that night before leaving the following morning.

The two newly weds made their way into the House and towards their room. Once Sasuke closed the door to their room his lips were instantly on Sakura's. He groaned when she responded feverishly. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this." He murmured against her lips. She smiled lightly. "Me too." was all she got out before he was kissing her again as he moved them towards the large bed and falling upon it.

* * *

**Well there is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I had a pain of a time trying to write this chapter so hopefully it didn't come out bad. **

**So onto the epilogue**

**but after you review ^^**

**yoyo**


	16. Epilogue

**IMPORTANT: READ CHAPTER 15 BEFORE READING THE EPILOGUE!!!!**

**I am going to shut up so you can read the chapter.  
Disclaimer: Standard.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

  
Epilogue**

She awoke in the morning warm, though naked. She was nestled against the warm body of her husband. Her husband. She could now call this man her husband. She watched him as he evenly breathed in his sleep. His raven tresses resting against his face. She adjusted her body so she was on her side next to his body laid out flat on the bed. She carefully moved away a few of his tresses as he slept recalling their activities from the previous night. She felt him stir next to her. He groaned softly in protest of being awoken. His onyx eyes soon found her emerald ones. He smirked at her as if he too was remembering their night. "Last night was wonderful." She said as she laid her head on his bare chest. She began to feel his fingers running through her hair. "Liked it did you?" She knew he was smirking so she nodded her head. "Well then, we will just have to reenact it." and she found herself under him being passionately kissed.

* * *

  
The two were later outside in the House's gardens. Sasuke was leaning against a tree as he watched Sakura peruse the gardens, looking at the different flowers that were together. There was a vast array that were here in these gardens that weren't at the castle gardens. Onyx eyes soon closed as he found himself relaxing just being outside and watching Sakura.

A hand tilted a flower's face up so the person could smell the flower better. Sakura had taken a long hot bath after again finishing business with Sasuke. The water had eased her sore muscles that she didn't even know existed. She had then talked Sasuke into going out into the gardens as she had seen several flowers that she hadn't seen at the castle gardens. Emeralds looked over to where her lover was leaning and she saw his eyes closed and his form more relaxed. She chuckled lightly and knew that he too must be a little tired and then turned back to the flowers.

* * *

  
They spent the next few days wandering Konoha as Sasuke took her around the city. Sasuke showed her some of the better places to look around at. She met several people that were ranked higher within the Kingdom. The people of Konoha were a peaceful people and very polite. Always performing some kind of acknowledgment when they passed. She could tell the people respected and liked their Lord. Sakura would at times gasp in surprise when she found something she liked when they would walk amongst the street vendors.

The Royal House was another place Sakura loved to wander around. The house was made of a beautiful wood and stone. The gardens were immaculately taken care of. The house was large and spacious and she loved wandering around the halls and looking at the many paintings, vases, and other decorations that were placed through out the house. She also spent time in the nicely sized library the house offered. But she loved to be outside. There was a small pond in the midst of the gardens that had a bridge over it that she would go to and look into trying to spot the fish.

A week passed and Sasuke needed to return back to the castle. So a week after they had been married they returned back to the castle and to the welcoming arms of Mikoto who had told Sakura later on how she had missed the younger woman's presence.

* * *

  
A few days later Sakura and Mikoto were in their parlor when Mikoto suddenly stood up after receiving a message from a servant. "Come Sakura, I want to show you something. A belated wedding present." Sakura rose and followed the older woman. Sakura was led up the stairs and to a room with closed doors. She had never been to this room. Mikoto turned to Sakura. "I know how you feel about the other art studio. So I took the liberty to have a new studio furnished for you." Mikoto then turned back to the doors and opened them revealing a room with nearly all windows.

Sunlight filtered into the room from seemingly all directions. Sakura moved into the room. There were new eisles waiting with canvas already on them. There was a long narrow table covered with an assortment of brushes and paints varying in colors. Sakura turned to Mikoto. The older woman was then enveloped in a hug. "Thank you." The younger one murmured into the dresses shoulder. Mikoto laughed softly and returned the hug.

**

* * *

  
Two Years Later**

Everything that Sasuke had wanted had come true except one thing. A child. Sakura had wanted a child ever since they had been married but there had been no sign of her conceiving. No matter how many times they tried, there were no signs of her being with child. Sasuke wasn't getting impatient but he knew Sakura was. The last few months she had been more down. Her eyes had grown a little more sullen and even when they made love she seemed less interested. He knew she had begun to doubt herself.

She sat on a bench outside in the gardens. Her head down and a hand placed on her lower stomach where she wanted a child to be. Two years and she still hadn't conceived. She highly wondered if she could ever have children. It had been hard on her mother to even have her. She felt a shadow fall over her. She looked up to see Mikoto standing there. "May I have a seat?" Mikoto asked and Sakura nodded. Mikoto then took a seat beside the downcast girl. Sakura felt a hand on her back. "It will be alright." Mikoto started and it was enough for Sakura to start crying.

"How will it be alright if I can't have a child?" Sakura started to wail. She felt her body being placed into the embrace of her mother-in-law. "Everything will be alright. Sasuke is worried about you. He misses you." Mikoto stated starting to stroke the cherry colored hair. "He wants his wife back." "But I can't give him a child." Sakura continued to wail. "He may want a child but when the time is right you will have a child." Mikoto soothed. "Its been two years and nothing." Sakura pointed out, still crying. Mikoto looked down at the cherry head. She pushed the girl slightly away from her and tipped her head so that onyx met emerald. "You will have a child in time. Just be patient and go back to the Sakura that Sasuke fell in love with." Mikoto smiled a small smile. "Okay." Sakura nodded her head.

**

* * *

  
One Year Later**

Sakura looked down at her semi-swollen stomach. After almost four years of trying she had finally become pregnant. When she had first found out she had cried like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke had come into their chambers and found her crying and had immediately thought something was wrong. He had moved swiftly to her and had asked her what was wrong. She could only shake her head no and mumbled something of 'nothings wrong'. He had become even more worried after that. When he had finally calmed her down enough to speak clearly she had told him that she was pregnant. Sasuke had been shocked to hear that at last they would have a child. Sasuke insisted upon her being checked out by Tsunade their medical doctor. Tsunade had indeed confirmed that Sakura was indeed pregnant.

They had told Mikoto and Fugaku the next night at dinner. Mikoto had held in her excitement but Sakura could tell that she was happy knowing that she would a grandmother. Fugaku, too, had a look of pride in his onyx eyes, similar to the look that Sasuke held. There would finally be another heir to the Uchiha Kingdom seeing as Fugaku was ready to hand the Kingdom over to Sasuke.

That was three months ago. Now she was at five months. A hand placed itself on top of hers where it rested on her stomach. She looked up into the proud eyes of Sasuke. She smiled a warm smile, a motherly smile. "How is he?" Sasuke asked. "How do you know it's a he?" Sakura teased. "I just know." Sasuke teased back. "Only four more months before we find out for sure." Sakura smiled warmly. They were going to have a child.

**

* * *

  
Four Months Later**

Sasuke was riding contently on his horse with Kakashi next to him. They were coming back from the Nara Castle. His father had been unable to make the Council meeting and Sasuke had gone in his stead. "When is Sakura due?" Kakashi asked making small talk. "Sometime after I get back. She said soon, though." Sasuke mused thinking about his pregnant wife.

The brush was placed lightly on the table next to the easel. The woman sitting on the chair removed herself from it and stretched her back. She ran a hand over her swollen stomach. She knew Sasuke would be back any day now. He had been concerned before he left about her delivering, but she had told him that he would probably be back before she had their child. "A boy. I want a boy." she said to herself. She left the studio and was making her way towards Mikoto's study where they would usually meet around this time to talk.

She was near the stairs when she felt a pain run through her. Her hand immediately went to her stomach. Her breath she noticed became slightly labored. Another pain. Her mind went blank with the pain she had felt. She heard the footsteps of someone coming closer to her. "Sakura?" it was Mikoto's voice. Her head lifted and pink hair fell in front of her face. She saw Mikoto round the corner. The woman's face became serious when she saw the condition of her daughter-in-law.

Mikoto rushed over to her. "Sakura, are you okay?" The older woman asked. Sakura shook her head. Sakura felt the grip of her mother-in-law encase her shoulders as she led her towards her bedroom. "Get a messenger and call for Lady Tsunade." Mikoto barked an order. A servant nodded and quickly disappeared.

When Sakura had been laid on the bed Mikoto left momentarily to send a messenger to find Sasuke. "Tell him to hurry back to the castle." Mikoto said. The messenger nodded and strode quickly to the stables. Fugaku had been notified and was waiting for Mikoto outside of Sakura's room. Both entered the room.

Time passed and soon Lady Tsunade was barging into the room. Mikoto looked up at the busty woman. Tsunade, though a thin woman had quite a bust. Her honey colored eyes were alert and eager to do what she did best, delivering s children. Tsunade snapped at several kitchen girls to fetch hot water and towels. Tsunade then turned her attention towards the pained woman lying on the bed. "Well, let us begin."

* * *

  
Sasuke knew they were no more than a few hours away from the castle. He had come to recognize the forest nearest to his home. The two men still kept the easy pace. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi who had his one eye squinted. "What?" Sasuke asked. "A rider." the reply came back. The two men pulled their horses up. Sasuke soon caught sight of the rider coming towards them. After several minutes the rider came to stop in front on them. "Prince." the rider got out before taking another breath. "It's Lady Sakura. She's giving birth." Sasuke paled. He turned his head sharply to Kakashi nodding slightly and then spurred his heels into his horse's side.

* * *

  
"Breathe Sakura, breathe." Mikoto comforted the young woman as she younger one groaned in pain. Mikoto's hand ran over the pink hair that was now damp with sweat. Emerald eyes were shut, scrunching every so often from the pain. Mikoto looked over at Tsunade. "How much longer?" Tsunade looked over the lady. "A little while longer." Tsuande answered. Mikoto looked down again at the about to be new mother. "Where's Sasuke?" the cherry haired woman got out. "He'll be here soon." Mikoto comforted as another groan escaped the younger woman's lips.

He had to hurry. Sakura was giving birth and he wasn't there. He put more pressure onto his horse's sides. The horse began to pick up its already fast pace. He knew he was nearly there. _'Just a little_ _further.'_

A scream pierced the room. Sakura's chest heaved with exertion. "The baby is coming." Tsunade let them know. Sakura gripped Mikoto's hand tightly. "Breathe Sakura, keep breathing." Mikoto tried to reassure the woman.

As soon was Sasuke's horse slowed to a walk he was off. Sasuke ran up the steps and towards the room where Sakura was at. He passed many of the servants who had begun to come out in anticipation of their prince's first child. Sasuke heard a scream of pain and ran faster. He slowed when he came to the room. He opened the door and immediately went to Sakura's side. He looked down at his wife. She was breathing deeply and there was a sheet of sweat over her body. He took her other hand and looked across the bed to his mother, who smiled at him.

"Its okay Sakura. I'm here." Sasuke soothed his wife. "Sasuke." a weak reply came. Sasuke smirked. "The baby is crowning. You're going to have to push Sakura." Tsunade informed Sakura, who nodded her head. "Okay. Push." Sasuke saw his wife struggle. "Come on Sakura." Tsunade said. "Push." another push. Sasuke couldn't feel his hand any longer. "And push. You're almost there." Sakura let out another howl of pain and then Sasuke heard it.

The cry of a child. His head snapped to where Tsunade was at. Her assistant Shizune at her side with blankets ready to cover the child. Sasuke's attention turned back to his wife, who was panting. "You did good." He whispered to her. He stroked her sweat dampened hair and kissed her forehead. "Congratulations Prince. A healthy baby boy." Tsunade announced.

A son. He had a son. Him and Sakura had a son. Sasuke and Mikoto helped Sakura sit up a bit further so she could hold their son. Tsunade placed the small bundle in Sakura's arm. Sasuke sat next to her looking at his, their, son. The boy had a little crop of black hair near the top of his head. He looked like Sasuke. "He's you." Sakura commented quietly though Sasuke heard. "He's us." Sakura smiled weakly. "What are we going to name him?" Sakura asked looking up at Sasuke. "Ichiro. He is our first son." Sasuke said looking down at his son. "Ichiro Uchiha. Our son."

* * *

**The end. **

**I know the ending is kind of cliché but I wanted to end it there. Hope the epilogue was good. **

**Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed. They were and are really appreciated. Thanks for all the support. It was you who made me finish this. **

**Also thanks for the alerts and favorites. I am glad you liked the story.**

**So if you want to you can review and tell me how you liked the ending. Thanks**

**See you in another fanfic!!**

**Ja Ne**

**yoyo**


End file.
